Star's of Destiny
by PunK-ChIc
Summary: Not everything goes according to plan, sometimes Destiny plays a great role in your life. So if one day you have to marry a complete stranger what would you do? Will love bloom in this relation and will true love come to them without a price? But how could Kyoko wed and love a complete stranger? Find out!
1. Silent Storm!

**Disclaimer..**

 **Nope I do not own Skip Beat.**

 **This story goes way back to a historical Era... Different setting.. Different circumstances.. But with the same Characters'. :D**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **."The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost."**

 **Chapter 1: Silent Storm!**

* * *

Everything seemed to have been turned dark and black,, heavy rain was pouring down becoming one with the tears of all that were present. The Kingdom had lost its keeper 'King Sakuya'. He had been ill for a long time,suffering but now finally found relief.

Queen Saena was in tears' her hands trembling as she saw the body of her husband in front of her. "Why did you leave us alone Sakuya." she whispered and looked towards her daughter who was trying not to shed a single tear so she can appear strong in front of their people.

Kyoko was strong like her mother and intelligent like her father,, she knew she could not show any weakness in front of others at such a time or doubt's will arise regarding the Kingdoms welfare.

As the Kings casket was lowered into the ground,, a few tear's made their way down her cheek as said her goodbye.. "Goodbye Father." She smiled and prayed ,, her eyes closed. "May you rest in peace after all your pain and sufferings."

All the people around them bowed their head's down in respect ,, eye's filled with tears' for such a great loss.

After a few moments she composed herself and walked towards her mother,, helping her off the ground she tried to calm her down.

Smiling she grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. "Its alright Mother,, at least now father is free of all his pain." she smiled as her mother nodded. "I'm still here,, I'll take care of everything."

Seeing the determination in her amber eye's Saena knew Kyoko was telling the truth and she smiled in Response.

 _"Just like her Father."_ she thought and shook her head.

Soon the Funeral ended and everyone left,, the Fuwa lords came over to them and offered their condolences.. "We are so sorry for your loss my Lady,, Kyoko-Chan."

Kyoko instantly become a little happy seeing them there and her eye's roamed around to find her childhood friend,, but when she couldn't find him she felt a little disappointed.

* * *

After everyone left Kyoko helped her mother inside the castle, she could sense that her mother wanted some time alone so after seating her on the plush chair near the fire place,, she reached for the door when she heard her mother say something.

" Thank you Kyoko,, my child." Saena whispered looking at her with a smile,, Kyoko smiled as well and left the room.

She was walking towards her own room thinking about many things,, as she entered her room she was greeted by the presence of her friend's.

"Are you okay?" Kanae inquired grabbing her left hand,, seating her down on the bed while Chiori only hugged her.

Kyoko smiled,, happy to see her friend's and answered. "Yes.. I'm fine, Moko-san... Chiori-Chan."

"I know it's hard but all things will get better so dont worry." Kanae soothed her best friend with a smile.

Kyoko nodded,, everyone was silent for a few minutes when all of a sudden Chiori started,, "Hey! Why dont we all go out in the gardens for a walk or something."

Kanae turned a cold expression at that comment and gave her a stern look upon which Chiori exclaimed "Ohh come on! It will get our mind off thing's,,,, Please." she pleaded.

Kyoko giggled at her childish behaviour and answered. "Sure let's do it."

"The first one to reach the garden gets to boss the other two for a whole day." She shouted and both of them started running down the corridors leaving Kanae behind.

"MO! Wait for me." she huffed and rushed behind them.

As all of them made their way down,, giggles could be heard from everywhere,, it seemed as the darkness was slowly lifting. They reached outside and started playing with water.

"Take that." Chiori chipped as she splashed water all over Kyoko, and started laughing. "Oh no you dont" Kyoko muttered as she took her revenge...

The Queen looked down at her daughter from her Room's window. _"My little girl,, she looks so young and energetic"_ she thought smiling.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought's,, She sat back on the chair and spoke. "You may enter."

Many Advisors' entered the room and stood in front of her.. "My lady we know its not the right time but- " he trailed off hesitated.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My Queen you are aware that the King just passed away without a heir." started one of them.

"Yes I know." the Queen replied.

"So for our Kingdom to prosper,, we need a male figure or else other's will see us as a weak nation." he told the Queen.

"Just what are you trying to say." she asked,, eye's narrowed and fingers intertwined in her lap seeing this as other's looking down on her.

Sensing the atmosphere an older advisor decided to speak up. "What we're trying to say my Lady is that we need a _Male heir_ and the only way to do that is by getting the princess married and collaborating with a strong Kingdom." he told her stressing the word Male heir.

"Kyoko is supposed to Marry lord Fuwa and it had been arranged by the King himself." she told them, rubbing her temple as she felt a headache coming.

"Situation at that time was different and Fuwa is not the right choice to be a King ,,, not in such times of desperation." he told her without hesitancy.

 _"But she love's that idiot boy,,, if only you were here Sakuya."_ she thought and answered. "Fine! Give me some time to think,,, do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes we do,, The prince of Arundel. This matter needs to be hurried as other Kingdoms do not see us a threat anymore." they told her.

"Hmm. I understand,, you may leave."

As all of them left the room as she went towards her window and saw her daughter,,, eye's a little numb.

 _"I'm sorry Kyoko but we will have to do it for our Kingdom."_

* * *

 **Rate & Review...!**


	2. Revelations'

**Disclaimer...**

 **'I do not Own Skip beat' Sadly :(**

 **Thank you all you lovely people out there who reviewed my story and for this amazing response,, it really made me happy. :D I have been a little busy these days but still couldn't stay away and just wrote down this story for you guyssss ...!**

 **This chapter is more like a setting to the upcoming chapters so look forward. 'Bows'**

* * *

 **We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us.  
**

 **Chapter 2: Revelations'**

* * *

 _ **Kingdom of Arundel...**_

Hizuri Kuon the prince and soon to be King of the land of Arundel was a little agitated by his parents and Godfathers behaviour concerning his Marriage, or as he called it. _**"The Cursed binding**_ "

They were always telling him to get married to one of those lovely ladies, whose proposal's were lying on the table in front of him. Shaking his head he headed towards the main Hall muttering under his breath.

"Just what is wrong with these people!"

Sounds of chatter and laughter could be heard from a distance, he made his way to the Dinning room. The King and Queen of Arundel were one of a kind.

The King was like the semblance of equity and fairness. In all of his rule he made the land flourish and did everything to help people, never leaving them alone.

He was greatly respected by his people and loved by them.

The Queen was a strong woman, always standing beside the King supporting him and guiding him. She was the epitome of beauty and with a heart made of gold, she saw the beauty in everything but was just as fierce to protect her loved ones.

The two of them together made the Kingdom rise to such glory with the help of many other's such as Duke Takarada. A man of his words, always ready to be of service for his Kingdom with a unique taste in everything.

Not to forget a person who believes; " _Love can conquer anything in the world."_ No matter how Cliché that sounded _._

He entered the dinning room gracefully sitting opposite his family on the table. Giving a small smile he started to eat his breakfast in silence.

When a while later everyone was finished he started speaking, getting their attention on him.

"Mom, Dad, Lory-san!" he waited as they looked at him, " I need to talk to you about these Marriage pr-" but was interrupted by a squeal from his mother.

"So you finally decided who your going to marry." she asked with big round eyes, but ignoring her he continued, "As I was saying you need to stop with these proposals, I'll let you know when I decide on someone."

"Nonsense!" Lory exclaimed, "Your 24 already Kuon, how long should we wait? Just take in consideration the fact that your about to take over the throne in 2 weeks."

Kuon was about to retort but finally Kuu decided to speak up "Listen Kuon, We have always respected your choice and will do so even now." he told his son, giving Julie and Lory a stern look making Kuon smirk.

Julie and Lory's face dropped but lit up having the same replica smirk on their lips as Kuu continued, "But you also need to know that a King needs a Queen by his side to survive and be happy, so just pick a bride."

A grunt could be heard from Kuon as he knew his father was right and he couldn't retort back to that, so being rational he answered. "Fine, I'll do it but only when I find the right woman."

All of them nodded in agreement, and smiled when Yukihito entered the Dinning room. Looking over them he asked, "What are you all smiling for?"

"Just the usual." Kuon shrugged and got ready to leave as he had many things planned for the day.

"I see... Oh and Kuon your new Marriage prospect will be coming over today so make sure you have the time to attend to them." Yukihito told him

Not really paying attention he nodded and left, leaving behind 4 hopeful people.

"I really wish he would find her princess soon." said Julie to no one in particular but all three of them nodded nevertheless, and soon went on talking about different stuff.

* * *

 _ **Previous Night..**_

The sun had set and it was getting quite dark outside when Kyoko said goodbye to her friends after spending time with them, trying to forget a little of what she had lost. Upon thinking of her father, he eye's glistened with unshed tears as she slowly walked into her room and went to take a bath.

After clearing her thought's, with a hot bath to refresh herself Kyoko was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with only one thought haunting her.

 _"Why was Sho not at father's funeral?"_

She came out of her thoughts when a knock sounded on her door, sitting up she answered. ''Enter''

A maid entered the room, her head bowed down as she informed the princess, "Princess! The Queen has requested your presence."

"I understand." Kyoko answered and the maid was about to excuse herself when Kyoko called out to her.

"Rumi -Chan you really don't have to be so formal with me, we are the same age after all." she told her with a gentle smile.

Rumi wanted to argue but didn't dare to after seeing the gentle look on the princesses face. "Yes .. Kyoko-sama" she curtly replied.

She gave her a bright smile and then left to meet her mother.

 _"I hope everything is fine,, what could be the reason for mother to call me at this time."_ Halting her thoughts she reached up to knock on her mother's bedroom door.

 _ **Knock.. Knock..**_

"Come in." came her voice from the other side.

Taking a deep breath she entered and asked, "Yes mother... You called for me?"

The Queen gestured for her to take a seat and she complied. After she was seated no one spoke for a little while.

Silence that seemed to stretch for miles surrounded them.

"Mother!"

"Kyoko!"

Both of them spoke at the same time, and Saena decided to talk first sensing that Kyoko wanted an answer.

"Listen carefully Kyoko... I'm well aware you might not like what I'm about to disclose," she kept talking looking straight into Kyoko's eye's "but you must know that we have no other choice."

"Ok-okay, I'm listening mother." Kyoko replied. _"What could it be that has mother so riled up, I dont have a good feeling."_

Saena sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose she answered.

"I'm sure you know that we have no heir to lead the Kingdom and other's are starting to plan against us, to destroy us and take over." Kyoko only nodded in response as Saena kept talking. "And for things to remain how they are we need power!"

"Just what are you trying to say mother?" she questioned.

"We need power Kyoko and someone to lead us through all this, and it can only be done through one way." Saena replied.

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion "What would that be?" She asked.

The Queen sighed and replied in a soft voice. "You have to Marry the prince of Arundel."

For several minutes Kyoko stared at her mother in silence, eye's wide; engulfed by silence.

" _WHHAAATTTTT_?" a loud shriek cut through the silence.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE...**

 **I can just imagine just shocked I would be if I were in her state *Evil grin* Soo what will happen next? Any guess's.**

 _ **(Ofcourse I know what will happen since I'm the writer)**_

 **Would love to receive your reviews on how you think the story is doing and what you think about it :D**

 **Rate...Review...Favourite...Follow.**

 **Everything is Appreciated :D :D See you next Saturday or if I get awesome response might upload earlier ;)**


	3. Betrayal

**Disclaimer...**

 **I do not Own Skip Beat.**

 **Hey all you lovely people out there :D I'm so happy to know that my story is being liked by you guys... Thankyou sooooo much.**

 **The fated meeting of Kuon and Kyoko is close my lovelies' but first Sho has to make an appearance (Not too good of an appearance)**

 **Letsssss begin the story...!**

 **Dum Dum Dum :D**

* * *

 _Queen sighed and replied in a soft voice... "You have to Marry the prince of Arundel"_

 _For several minutes Kyoko stared at her mother in silence,,, eye's wide ,,, engulfed by silence._

 _"WHATTTTT?" a loud shriek cut through the silence._

* * *

 **Kyoko's POV:-**

All of this information was too much to take in all at once, so much has happened in hardly 24 hour's. I could only stare at mother with an incredulous look on my face as she went on with her explanation on how to save our Kingdom.

How did she expect me to react if not being shocked,, for heavens sake she want's me to get married... No that's not my main concern ,,, She wants me to marry a STRANGER? That's just crazy. My mind was in overdrive,,,

 **Marriage?**

 **With a Stanger?**

 **Without love?**

 **Sake of Kingdom?**

Kyoko have always believed in love stories since her childhood ,, never once had it crossed her mind that she would marry for power.

Upon thinking of Love instantly an image of 'smoldering Green eye's' crossed my mind. I shook my head to clear such thoughts.

Mother only stared at me in silence,, giving me time to process every detail. All of a sudden a certain someone came to mind,,

"What about Sho? Why can't I just get married to him? Why the prince of Arundel?" I couldn't stop these question coming out of my mouth,,, I looked at my mother for answers..

She slowly shook her head in slow motion as 'No' and answered..

"Sho is not the right choice ,, he is not someone who can lead an entire Kingdom and handle such responsibility."

I could feel tear's pooling in my eye's . "We have been childhood friend's mother and I liked him" I told her in a low whisper.

Mother came to sit beside me,, taking my trembling hand's into her reassuring one's and giving them a little squeeze she spoke again.. " I'm aware of that dear ,, I know it's not an easy decision to make but-" she paused for a moment "in order to help our Kingdom we have to do it."

Taking In her feature's I could see this was a heavy burden for her and she was hurting inside even if she won't let it show,, being the strong woman she is.

Silence surrounded us as we both contemplated on what to say to the other...Getting a little hold of myself I questioned.. " Is there no other way?"

Taking a deep breath she answered "No! I'm afraid not,, I dont want to burden you dear but sometimes sacrifice's are needed ,, for the happiness of other's"

"I understand mother but I think I need some time to think about all this" getting up from the couch I made my way outside when I heard my mother ask something...

"Until when will you need time?"

"Midnight" and with that I was out of her room. Now that I was alone I could think more clearly about all that was happening.

* * *

 **Author's POV:-**

After her daughter left the room Saena slumped back ,, rubbing her temple. She have always been a strong person but at this very moment she was breaking ,,, she didn't want to burden her own daughter with all this.

A painful chuckle escaped her lips at the audacity of all that was happening. " _What should I do Sakuya,, being a Queen I have to think about our people but being a mother I can't see my daughter like that"_

Closing her eye's and thinking she decided " _No matter what Kyoko decides I will support her,,, I know she will do the right thing after all she's our daughter"_ A small smile playing on her lips.

Kyoko passed through the many corridors as she made her way outside the castle,, asking for a carriage to be arranged. At that very moment she had many different thoughts going through her mind...

 _'What should i do?'_

 _'How am I supposed to marry a complete stranger?'_

 _'What if he's not a nice person'_

 _'What about Sho?'_

 _Weren't we supposed to be together?'_

She sighed in frustration of so many _WHAT'S._ A lone tear fell from her cheek but she quickly wiped it and composed herself.

Kyoko already knew in her heart what was her final decision and she saw the carriage halt in front of her. With one last thought she entered the carriage along with her guard and friend Hikaru who had been silently following her.

 _"I will talk to Sho and let him know about the path I have chosen"_

She sat inside the carriage and it started moving... After a few minute's silence Hikaru asked her "My lady are you okay?"

Seeing the worried look in his eye's she smiled and answered "Yes. I'm fine and how many time do I have to repeat myself so you understand that friend's don't call each other like that"

He smiled at that but did not answer... The rest of the ride to Fuwa manor was very quiet and peaceful,, leaving the Princess with her thought's.

* * *

When the reached the Front of Fuwa manor Hikaru helped Kyoko out,, she gracefully walked inside and was greeted by a butler.

"Good Evening My Lady" he bowed his head.

Kyoko smiled in his direction nodding and asked "Where is Sho?"

"Fuwa-Sama is up stairs in his room with his parent's ,, would you like me to call them" he asked leading them in the grand hall.

Still smiling she replied in her sweet voice "No. Its alright ,, I'll go see them myself."

He nodded and left,, Hikaru stayed in the hall as Kyoko made her way up stairs.

As she rounded the corner to his room she could her him laughing,, in return making her smile but what she heard next made her stop dead in her tracks,, smile replaced by a frown.

Sho was talking to his parent's.

"I can't believe we are finally so close to getting everything. Now that the King is dead and the Kingdom is left without a heir ,, we can finally get our hands on everything" Aiko said to her family.

"Now the only thing left is to get that girl married to Sho and everything will be ours" Ken spoke with a grin while looking at Sho.

Sho snorted "I can't believe the thing's we are doing for that Kingdom,,, even marrying that plain, flat as a board woman"

Kyoko's heart dropped at that comment, tear stinging the back of her eye's but she controlled herself and further listened.

Aiko spoke again a little seriously "But you need to be careful of Saena , she's not a naive woman"

"Oh mom relax... I'm their last option. We know how much Kyoko is smitten by me,, so there is not much that her mother can do. Her father already proposed that the two of get married" Sho coaxed grinning.

Kyoko stood outside listening to everything,,, anger taking over her. Not wanting to hear anymore of the crap how they planned their whole life to play with her feelings she descended the stair's and walked out in a hurry,, Hikaru right behind her.

She sat inside the carriage and ordered for it to get back to the castle,, not wanting to stay there for a moment longer.

Hikaru told the driver to comply,,, he knew something had happened but seeing as Kyoko was gritting her teeth,, eye's closed he did not ask her.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was very awkward and the moment they got back and the carriage stopped,, she jumped off and headed inside the castle towards her room.

She paused ,, turned and told Hikaru to pass a message to the Queen "Tell mother that I will do it" and went inside her room.

Once she was inside the privacy of her room she sat down on the bed and thought back on everything Sho had said...

 _"I can't believe the thing's we are doing for that Kingdom,,, even marrying that plain, flat as a board woman"_

 _"Oh mom relax... I'm their last option. We know how much Kyoko is smitten by me,, so there is not much that her mother can do. Her father already proposed that the two of get married"_

"I can't believe that good for nothing and his parent's" she spoke aloud "How can they do this to me and my family" she clenched her hands into fist's.

 _So you want our Kingdom huh Sho! Forget it you won't get a single thing from me and I'll show you that even without you this Kingdom will prosper._

With many thought's wearing her down she laid down and sleep came in an instant. That night she again dreamed of those very Hypnotising eye's,, which she remembered from a long time ago.

She was smiling in her sleep and whispered someone's name lovingly "Kuon"

* * *

 **Yayyy...!**

 **See I'm not so bad .. I updated fast right ;) well how did you like the new development?**

 **How do you Think Kyoko knows Kuon? Any guesses... The next chapter will finally be the fated meeting between them.**

 **Pleaseee Rate & Review**


	4. Turning point

**Disclaimer... I do not Own Skip beat.**

 **Bhttttt what if I somehow found a way for Ren to fall in love with me,,, Mhmm gotta plan something out ,, but how will it happen when he's so into Kyoko *Sigh* oh well..**

 **So all the lovely people out there how have you been :D I know I said I'll update every weekend but I just couldn't stay away from you guys.. All the guests that reviewed I'll be very happy if you can write you names,, so I can refer to you easily :D**

 **Hope you like the story :D**

* * *

 **Next Morning...!**

Kyoko woke up quite early in the morning even after all the stuff she had to go through the previous day since she always had been a morning person and woke up early.

Opening her eyes and sitting up she looked outside the window into the vast blue sky,, bird's chirping could be heard making the day seem beautiful and livelier,, making her realize that life is still going on.

The small smile on her lips slowly disappeared as memories of last night came back to her ..

 _"How could you do this to me Sho,, we were childhood friends"_ she thought sadly.

 _"That's what he wanted you to believe only in order to get the crown"_ came a voice from inside her making her very angry.

She was not so happy after this thought and was about to get out of bed when a knock sounded on her door.

"Enter" she called.

Rumi entered the room smiling with two other maids in tow and bowing her head greeted "Good Morning princess,, the queen has ordered us to get you ready for your meeting with the prince" she informed her.

"Oh" finally realization of what she had decided last night hit her,, but understanding that it was best for their Kingdom she got off the bed and walked inside the washroom to talk a bath.

 **She was still not aware of the surprises fate had in store for her.**

* * *

Kanae was stunned when she heard about the news that Kyoko had agreed to marry some complete stranger and without thinking had come to ask her about all this directly.

As soon as Kyoko was finished with her bath and entered her room she was startled when the door to her room burst open,, alarmed that it might be someone attacking the princess all of the maids came around to protect her ,, but all they saw was a fuming Kanae.

Kanae entered the room and abruptly closed the door behind her,, walking over she sat on the edge of the bed looking at Kyoko through narrowed eyes.

"Go-good Morning Moko-san" she greeted a bit warily as the maids resumed getting her ready.

Kanae narrowed her eyes even more and ignoring her greeting questioned In a low tone "So is it true?"

"What is?" Kyoko asked a bit confused.

"That you agreed to get married to a person who you know nothing about" Kanae snapped.

 _"This is going to be hard"_ Kyoko thought and with a sigh answered "Yes."

Kanae raised an eyebrow at her answer,, she had known Kyoko since they were children and she knew well enough how much she was infatuated with fairy tales and wanting a prince of her own. This was not something that she could have ever wanted.

"What about all your fairy tail dreams,, how a prince would come for you,, claim his undying love and then sweep you off your feet,, get married and live happily ever after? What about Fuwa? Didn't you like him?" Kanae bombarded Kyoko with question that she so wanted to avoid.

As she settled back on her seat,, letting Rumi work on her make-up while the other Maid worked on her hair she answered

"Fairy tales are called ' _Tales'_ for a reason Moko-san" a sad smile appearing on her face as she continued " besides being the princess of Ordaniel I have to think of my people"

"That's not how you used to think,, what changed in one night?" Kanae question her own expression saddening.

Pausing a moment to think she replied "A lot has changed."

"I'm listening" was all Kanae told her as she waited for Kyoko to tell her everything.

Knowing her friend wont give up so easily she decided to tell her the truth,, sucking in a deep breath she started telling her the details of everything that happened last night,, how her mother had called her and explained to her their situation,, then her visit to Sho and how she heard him talking to his parents.

As she finished,, she exhaled and looked at her friend smiling. Kanae could see that Kyoko had lost the spark in her eyes and for the very first time Kanae thought she could actually kill someone and not regret it.

"I always knew that Fuwa was not up to any good but I cant imagine how he could stoop so low and break you like this" Kanae huffed feeling her own blood boil at the revelations.

"Is the Queen aware of all this Milady?" Rumi spoke for the first time also feeling sad for her princess.

"Not yet,, but I will tell her soon" Kyoko answered.

Rumi nodded at that and went back to her work. Suddenly a thought hit Kanae and she couldn't help but ask.

"Don't tell me you agreed to this proposal just to get back at Fuwa?"

Kyoko remained silent at that.

"Mogami Kyoko" Kanae asked in a dangerously low tone.

Kyoko didn't know how to respond at that moment because half of her reason for agreeing to such a proposal was to help her Kingdom but half of it was to show Sho where he belongs,, that she is fine without him by her side.

The tension inside the room was increasing with every single moment as both parties remained silent not wanting to back down ,,, after what felt like an hour or so while it was just 10 minutes Kyoko spoke..

"That's not true,, I'm doing this for the best interest of our people but- " she sighed and looking down answered " I might as well show _him_ just how wrong he was."

Kanae was stunned to hear her friend talk about Revenge? She was the most loving and caring person anyone could have known.

 _Just how much has That Fuwa affected her... I wish she gets over it._

Kanae nodded her head in understanding and before she could say anything else another knock sounded on the door,,, turning around they saw a guard standing there,, his head bowed down.

"Princess! The Queen has ordered for you to come to the main hall" He told them.

Kyoko nodded in acknowledgment and all of them started to head down the stairs. As they rounded the corner Queen Saena could be seen standing near the open gates,, waiting for her daughter.

Walking up to her Kanae bowed her head and greeted "Good Morning Aunt Saena"

"Morning Kanae-Chan" she replied a slight smile on her lips and then diverted her attention towards Kyoko. "Why you look lovely Kyoko dear"

Kyoko was wearing a purple colour, ankle length dress with its back half open ,, showing her pale skin. It was V-shaped in the front with diamonds decorating it's back and front. Half of hair were tied in the form of bun and half of them cascaded down her back. Little makeup was applied to make her honey colored eye's look more enchanting,, lips a beautiful color of pink. A beautiful veil covering her face only showing her big,, golden eye's.

"Thank you Mother" she replied a light blush covering her cheeks.

"We should be leaving now, if we want to be on time" her mother told her. Kyoko nodded and both of them walked towards the waiting carriage.

Turning around she gave Kanae a quick smile and got inside the carriage.

As the carriage got out of Kanae's sight she thought _"Prince Kuon is known as a wonderful person all around the other Kingdoms,,, only if he will make her happy and take care of her"_

* * *

During the ride to Arundel Queen Saena could see the nervousness in her daughter and trying to ease her a bit she started "Dont worry ! Everything will be fine Kyoko."

Kyoko gave her mother a little smile,, but remained silent. "I know this might be hard for you but you know we have no other choice" her mother continued a little sad "If only I could so something for you and Sho"

Saena noticed as her daughter's demeanour changed from nervous to ice cold,, narrowing her eye's she asked " What happened Kyoko?"

Not being able to look her mother in the eye's she had no idea how to tell her about all the things that happened last night,, but she knew that eventually she needed to tell her mother but not just now.

Deciding she would tell her when they go back home she answered her mother with q reassuring smile "Nothing that can't wait."

Saena understanding her meaning nodded and the remaining distance to Arundel was covered in silence.

* * *

As they reached the castle it was almost afternoon. Kyoko was very nervous about her meeting with the prince but never letting it show on her face.

 _What kind of a person would he be? I dont know anything about him... Not even his name. But I want things to work out just for the sake of my Kingdom._

As the two of them got out of the carriage a butler was there. "Good Afternoon your highnesses" he greeted with his head bowed down "The prince is waiting for you inside."

The Queen nodded her head and together they walked past the main gates inside the castle. The butler leading them to where the prince was waiting.

They entered the main hall and could see a tall person standing next to another person both talking to each other.. As they got closer Kyoko could take in their features especially the taller man.

When the prince and the person along him noticed their presence,, they turned to greet them.

"Good Afte- ,, Kuon lost his words as he looked into those golden eye's.

Kyoko was frozen at the spot when she saw something very familiar,, _Those green eye's,,_ she knew them so very well and she didn't know how to react at that moment when they only gazed into each other's eye's completely still...Everything around them disappeared in the background,, silently they looked into each other's eye's.

This silence after what felt like forever was broken by two voice's ,,,, coming out in mere whisper's .. At the same time..

Kyoko...!

Kuon...!

* * *

 **Ahaha soo what do you guys think about this development..? Huh! Huh!**

 **Really took me a long time to write this chapter when I have a high fever. My parents were like *the hell is wrong with you little lady? Do you wanna die writing this story in your condition ..* but now I'm soooooooo lookin forward to see how things will go on from her :D**

 **I also have a grand test tomorrow morning guys.. So please wish me luck and pray that I get better :D. Let me know by review's what you think about the story so far?**

 **And yes all the guests its a request (if you can) pleases use your name so I know who it is on the other side...**

 **Love you guyssssss..!**

 **Rate/Review/Follow/Favourite. Anything and everything is appreciated. ;)**


	5. Past encounter's

**Hello everyone... How are you doing :D Flying kisses to every single person that reviewed 3**

 **Thank you soooooooo much especially to** _ **justdaisy**_ **who will beta read my stories so its easier to you guys.**

 _ **Setsuka e Cain**_ **this chapter is for you. I always look forward to your reviews even if I have to run google translator for it. They really make my day.**

 **Now then lets begin ...**

 **Oh before that I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT, the plot is all mine but sadly can't say the same about the characters :(**

* * *

 _This silence after what felt like forever was broken by two voices, coming out in mere whispers… at the same time._

 _Kyoko...!_

 _Kuon...!_

* * *

 **Kuon's POV...**

I woke up that morning having the same dream, where I'm lost and it's dark all around. No one was there for me in that complete darkness and I start to fade away but a sweet and enticing voice calls for me.

 _Kuon_...

"Who is it?"

 _Don't give up Kuon_.

I get up and start to look around frantically, wanting to find the source of this voice. Hearing it made something inside of me spark pushing aside the darkness.

 _You cannot lose hope_.

"Where are you?"

Somehow this voice was very familiar and soothing as it made the darkness surrounding me disappear. I could see someone in the bright light, a beautiful small girl with unique gold color eyes, smiling at me.

 _Kuon. Don't lose hope. Everything will be fine._

Before I could further ask her anything my eyes snapped open. Sitting up I ran a hand through my hair, sighing.

 _"What does this dream mean, why do I keep having the same dream over and over again?"_ Kuon thought tiredly.

Not having enough time to dwell on my thoughts I got up and went with my daily routine. I also had to meet with another bride prospect today.

"It's one thing after another."

But now that I was looking in those same eyes, time seemed to stop for me. I wanted to drown myself in the depth of those eyes.

* * *

 **Kyoko's POV...**

She had not expected her life to take a turn like this in just a few days. Here she was standing in front of the only person who she thought she would never see again.

 _Her Fairy Prince..._

There is no doubt, those green eyes, that blond hair, that deep voice all belonged to only one person she has known in her life.

 _I can't believe this is actually happening._

And before she could think anything else the words were out of her mouth.

"Is it really you Kuon?"

* * *

 **Author's POV...**

Ahem..!

This made them come out of their own world but they were unable to break free of whatever spell was casted on them.

"You know each other?" Came the overlapping voices of Queen and Yukihito.

"Yes. I believe we do," replied Kuon.

Yukihito raised an eyebrow at the expression of pure bliss Kuon was showing at the moment.

 _"This should be interesting"_

Kyoko could feel a blush making its way to her cheeks. She was really embarrassed by her sudden outburst like that.

"Uh- Prince K-Kuon, it's nice to meet you" she greeted a little flustered.

Kuon smiled looking at her, walking to her he picked her hand up and kissed the back of it. He was quite pleased when her blush intensified at that,, he answered.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess."

"Th-Thank you." She exclaimed trying to look away but failing miserably.

"As you know Prince," Saena started talking in a very polite manner "We are here for a marriage proposal, and would be more than just happy if you would consider our proposal."

Kuon only nodded in response, his eyes fixed on the blushing beauty before him.

 _"She hasn't changed at all, but somehow the shine in her eyes has lessened. Why?"_ He thought, a bit confused.

Seeing that Kuon was not going to answer Yukihito decided to step in "Yes. Your highness we are aware of that, and by the looks of it they seem to know each other."

"Yes but you may also be aware that this marriage will bring a lot of benefits to both sides." Saena told him. "So Prince Kuon, please give our proposal some thought." Saena said as she stood beside Kyoko.

"There's no room for thoughts" he told them looking straight in the eye. Kyoko felt a little sad at his words and worried for her kingdom, but his next words made her blush harder.

Yukihito was about to interrupt but Kuon raised a hand looking at him, and turning to face the Queen continued "I'll be more than happy to take princess Kyoko as my queen."

The Queen became very happy on hearing that but controlling her emotions bowed her head a little and replied "The honour would be ours."

"We will come over in three days, with the King and Queen and perform the Ring Ceremony." Kuon told them smiling.

Queen Saena nodded and with a last bow, she and Kyoko left for their own castle.

As Kuon saw them leave he had only one thought in his head.

 _"Is this the work of destiny?"_

* * *

Yukihito who saw every scene unfold in front of him was left dumbstruck. Kuon had finally, after so long and after being so stubborn about not wanting a wife, had agreed to take one.

Was this really happening? It wasn't not a dream was it?

Yukihito pinched himself. The pain was there so this had to be true.

"OH MY GOD! Did you just agree to get married Kuon?" Yukihito exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kuon chuckled at his reaction and raised an eyebrow... "Really Yukihito?"

"Oh no no. No you don't. I want every detail. We also need to let Uncle, Aunt and Dad know about this… Did you say three days? Oh we have to make so many preparations" he said everything in one single breath.

Kuon waited for him to calm down and then answered walking away.

"Let's start with letting everyone know first."

"She seemed like a nice girl," Yukihito commented.

"She's amazing, I know that even if we have met only once," Kuon muttered happily but Yukihito still heard him and smiled.

 _"I'm happy to see you like this Kuon, that girl really must be special to bring such happiness to you."_

* * *

Back on their way home, Saena only looked at Kyoko with her eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised as if silently compelling her to talk.

Kyoko was trying her best not to look in her mother's eyes and to get rid of the blush which was covering almost all of her.

 _Let's try a different approach._

"I didn't know when my daughter started keeping secrets from me." Queen muttered feigning a hurt expression.

Silence...

"I guess you're old enough to hide things from your mother huh!" She said shaking her head.

Unable to take it anymore Kyoko answered, "We met once seven years ago. You remember when I went out hunting with father?"

"Yes!" Saena replied listening intently.

"I had a small argument with father and ran inside the forest crying, along a clearing I saw a boy sitting, it looked like he was hurt. At first I thought it was fairy prince and approached him." Kyoko continued telling the story her eye's distant "I talked to him and…"

* * *

 **Back in the past...**

"Are you a fairy prince?" The girl asked excited. The boy looked up at her. He had very beautiful eyes which complemented his hair and the sunlight.

"Who are you? And why are you crying?" He questioned, curiosity gracing his features.

"I'm Kyoko, a princess" she replied with a beautiful smile but in a moment started crying again "I r-ran away from fa-father, and now I'm sca-scared."

"Don't cry princess, I'm sure your father will find you soon" the boy reassured with a smile of his own.

The girl sat beside him nodding and asked, cleaning away all the tears "So who are you? And why do you look so sad."

The boy looked at her for a moment before answering, "I'm Kuon, and I'm just tired of many things, I have done something bad."

"Did you do it intentionally?" The girl innocently questioned.

The boy shook his head at that and the girl smiled "Are you sorry for what you did?" She again questioned.

Looking into her eye's he replied "Yes, I am."

Jumping up to her feet she happily exclaimed, "Then everything will be just fine," extending her hand down towards him she gave a wide smile.

The boy held her hand and got up himself as she told him "Everything will be fine Kuon, don't lose hope."

In the distance Kyoko's father's voice could be heard as he called for her. Hearing his voice she became relieved and ran to him, saying goodbye to Kuon over her shoulder.

Kuon saw her retreating back with a smile and murmured, "The perfect girl, princess Kyoko," and he also left the forest.

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"I see," Saena said lost in thought, "And you still need to tell me about what happened with Sho."

Kyoko nodded her head, feeling her anger coming out full force at the mention of his name.

The rest of the ride, no one spoke. Both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY?" Came the surprised voice of both Kuu and Lory, while Julie only stared with wide eyes as Yukihito explained all that happened today.

All sets of eyes turned to Kuon who was nonchalantly sitting on the couch, with an amused grin on his face. He had also explained to his parents how he met with Kyoko in the past.

"Ohhh I can't wait for three days to meet her." Julie exclaimed very excited about the fact that finally her son had found someone.

"We will throw a big celebration party, after all it's such a great occasion." And with that she left off with Yukihito to prepare.

Kuu sat beside his son and patted his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you," he told him.

Resting back on the couch Kuon sighed and smiled.

 _"Maybe now I can get over my past and hope for a better future ,,, with Kyoko. I'm looking forward to knowing and being with you."_

* * *

 **Hah..! Finally done. This was kind of hard to write but I'm glad to have it finished.**

 **Guest 1,2 &3: Love you guys seriously.. Your reviews make my day do continue to support me 3**

 **Hope you enjoy it guysss :D**

 **Pleaseeeeee** **Review,, I just recently found out that I'm a review addict ;) it really inspires me to write.**

 **RATE & REVIEW**.


	6. New hope

**I do not Own Skip Beat but nothing can stop me from loving you Ren :D**

 **'Being deeply loved by someone gives you Strength, while loving someone deeply gives you Courage.'**

 **Hello all of you lovely people ,, how have you been? I have been a little busy with studies the past week so couldn't update ,, Sorry about that :).**

* * *

 _ **MyLuckTookAWalk**_ : I do believe their is something like an emotional blush because I do that a lot too lol :P I'm really delighted to know you loved the story ...

 _ **Allsecretsaresweet**_ : I'm glad I was able to pull it even though it required a lot of time to actually come up with this idea ,, but YES I did it :D.

 _ **KaiHyuuga**_ : Well you know anything is possible so just keep guessing ;) and preparing _(If you know what I mean )_ ;)

 _ **Setsuka e Cain:**_ I'm so happy to know that you loved their meeting :D and its okay if you use your own language just keep reviewing ;)

 _ **meow322**_ : I'm thankful for your advice and will try to work in it,, hope you continue reading :D

 **Thank you soooo very much for the reviews everyone. Love you guys ;) Now then on with the story...!**

* * *

Kanae and Chiori were waiting for Kyoko to come back. Kanae was impatiently pacing around the grand hall worried of how everything turned out.

 _What is taking them so long? I just hope everything is okay over there._

Chiori eyed Kanae as she paced back and forth lost in thoughts, shaking her head with a small smile she told her, "Kanae..! Calm down, everything will be fine."

Turning around she looked at Chiori for a moment, then sighed and while nodding her head sat down. Not even five minutes had passed that she started tapping her feet, irritated.

"Mo! How long does it take to get back?" She huffed, standing up on her feet with a frown gracing her features.

"They will be back soon," Chiori calmly stated, sipping on her green tea.

Kanae looked at her and raised a brow in irritation. "How can you act so calm?" She asked in a cold tone.

Shifting her attention on Kanae completely she answered, "Because it's Kyoko were talking about and she will be fine."

Understanding finally dawned on Kanae and she relaxed a little.

When Kyoko got back she was greeted by the sight of her only true friends Kanae and Chiori. Her smile brightened seeing them.

Both of the girls quickly greeted the Queen. "Your Highness." They bowed a little.

After acknowledging them Saena turned her attention towards her daughter, and started "After you are finished with your friends, I would like to talk about that matter relating to the Fuwa's."

"Yes mother." Kyoko answered happily, not really bothered by that idiot.

 _'Someone seems to be quite cheerful! I wonder what happened'._ Kanae thought as she took in all of her features, her eyes were sparkling the way they used to when she was little, a genuine smile on her lips, cheeks a little flushed; overall she looked to be alive.

She made eye contact with Chiori and could see that she was thinking the same thing. They both smirked as a silent comment was made between them.

 _'Something definitely happened to her.'_

By now the queen had left and Kyoko stood between her friends, ready to be interrogated. She tried to walk away but it was of no use.

"Kyoko don't think you're getting out of this." Came Kanae's stern voice from behind her.

"We need every detail Kyoko-Chan." Chiori chimed in the conversation.

Kyoko took a deep breath, she knew that she would have to tell them everything but was still anxious, seeing how fast things had progressed. Turning around she smiled and started.

"How about we talk in my room?"

Both of them nodded and they started walking in silence.

* * *

All of them entered her room and sat down, waiting for Kyoko to start talking. She felt very nervous as she wiggled her hands, she didn't know how to tell them everything.

Kanae was getting agitated with every passing second and finally snapped, "Would you tell us what happened over there?!"

She flinched and looked up with a sad expression. "Kyoko-Chan, relax and then tell us what happened. We are just worried for you." Chiori told her with a smile.

She also smiled and started talking after a minute of silence.

"I'm getting married." She told them, a pink tinge making its way up her cheeks.

Both Kanae and Chiori looked at each other then back at the blushing girl in front of them, and didn't say a word so as to let her continue.

"I met the prince once as a child and thought of him as a fairy, after that one time we never met but something changed after that meeting with him. I-" She stopped and took a deep breath, this was the first time she was revealing her true feelings even to herself. "I don't know why but after that whenever I was sad or troubled his voice would help me, cheer me up."

All of their attention was fixed on the girl sitting in front of them, revealing bit by bit her feelings. Kanae wondered if she knew that she was smiling while telling them all of this.

"As time passed I started to forget about him but it was like he was always there for me whenever I needed him, and today we met again and he also remembered me." She continued not aware of the surprise that crossed their faces.

"And he agreed to marrying you? Just like that." Kanae interrupted, Chiori also wanted to know the answer.

Blushing a little she replied in a whisper, "Yes."

"Tell us how the two of you met?" Chiori questioned eagerly.

Kyoko was very happy as she told them about her past encounter with her fairy prince. She was radiating happiness, like all of the things that happened in last few days never happened at all.

When she was finished all of them were smiling, and continued chatting. "Are you happy Kyoko?"

Alright Kanae knew this was a dumb question because all she had been doing since coming back is acting happy and smiling, but she still wanted to hear it from her.

Kyoko thought for a moment and then answered, smiling with a light in her eyes. "Yes I am."

Afterwards they talked about various different things like, what dress to wear or the arrangements, the decorations and many more things.

...

A knock on the door made them stop, and a maid entered her head bowed down. "The Queen has requested for you to join her princess."

Kyoko nodded and got up, she looked at her friends and asked, "You're staying right?"

"Of course we are." Chiori answered happily and shoved her out of the room. "Now off you go princess" she winked at her.

Giggling Kyoko made her way to her mother's room, and slightly knocked. She entered when her mother granted her permission.

"You know what I have called you here for, right Kyoko." She asked sitting comfortably on the couch near the fire place, hands resting on her lap looking less tired.

Kyoko smiled and was glad to see her mother relaxed but dreading what she will have to tell her next. Nodding she also sat down and looked at her, contemplating how to tell the truth.

Saena has always hated the Fuwas, and had no problem showing it. The only reason she tolerated them was because of her husband and daughter.

After a long stretched silence Kyoko finally decided to speak.

"The Fuwa's were only using us mother, they wanted nothing other than this kingdom, to gain power. They broke our trust." She told her mother with rage boiling within herself, for the betrayal she faced.

"How do you know that?" Saena questioned with a scowl. If this was true then they will pay for what they have done.

"I overheard Sho while he was talking to his parents, when I went to visit them that night." She told her mother, clenching her hands into fists.

Resting her head back on the couch, Queen Saena rubbed her temples.

"How dare they? The have the guts to play with the royal families feelings? I knew they are wolves hidden in sheep's clothing."

This long silence was broken by the Queens words "They will pay for all of this."

"Let's not bother about them anymore mother, since they won't get any power or kingdom now so this will teach them." She told her mother.

With a sigh her mother agreed and smiled. "You should go sleep now, we have many things to do from tomorrow onwards."

Kyoko got up and replied "Alright! Good night mother." And left the room.

* * *

Saena rested her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

 _So much has changed Sakuya, I just wish that this marriage will bring happiness to our daughter along with power. She seemed to be happy by meeting Prince Kuon._

Getting up she walked towards her bed and laid down, and slept peacefully after a long while.

Kyoko went back to her room where her friends were waiting. That night they stayed awake late and talked about lots of things including boys.

"Prince Kuon seems like a nice guy, I have heard that every other Kingdom respects him and his father King Kuu." Chiori told them.

"Yeah! It is said that he is the kindest King in all of his kingdom's history." Kanae exclaimed.

Hearing about his parent's Kyoko started to wonder what kind of people they would be, or worse if they would accept her or not? She paled a little at that thought.

 _What if they don't like me?_

As if Kanae was reading her mind she quickly told her, "Don't think about such things, I'm sure they will love you so relax."

Hearing her best friend's words she relaxed a little but was still quite nervous. All of them slept after a while, exhausted by the day's events.

* * *

The next morning Kyoko got up rather late since she was very tired. Her friends were already making preparations for upcoming events. She sat up on the bed and stretched, something she did very rarely.

Today she felt like going out in the town, just like old days when she went with her father in a disguise to know about her people and their conditions.

She got up and rushed to take a bath, coming out she got dressed as a normal young lady, nothing like a princess she was. Sneaking out, she made her way out of the castle.

 _Mother will kill me if she found out I went by myself, but I just need some time alone._

Queen Saena never liked her going out like this alone, without any bodyguards but Kyoko always managed the scolding she received afterwards.

She grabbed a horse and made her way to the town. She visited the whole town and heard many people talk.

"Hey! What do you think will happen to the Kingdom now?"

"Queen will work out something, she cares deeply for the Kingdom."

"You know the princess is getting married for power so that others do not think of attacking us."

"Do you think this will work out?"

Kyoko made a mental note to assure her people that everything will be fine and the land will continue to prosper.

After many hours of going around in town she decided to head back. On her way back she stopped under a tree for some rest, completely forgetting that it was close to the Fuwa mansion.

While she was happily humming to herself and picking flowers a figure appeared behind her.

"Hello Kyoko! What are you doing here?" Came the man's voice from behind her.

She froze. She didn't want to face him but here he was, but not wanting him to control her further she straightened her back and turned around with a cold expression.

"Good day, I was just about to take my leave. Anyway what are you doing here?" She retorted.

Sho raised a brow at the way she was behaving, normally her eyes were all sparkling at the sight of him and she would talk non-stop but today something was wrong.

"Just taking a walk. So what's up with you?" He asked.

Making her way towards her horse she looked at him and answered, "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

The way she behaved, was making Sho angry and not bothering to hide it he snapped " 'the hell is wrong with you Kyoko?"

"Do not forget who you are talking to. It is Princess Kyoko to you" she replied through gritted teeth.

Sho was stunned by her answer and couldn't retort back to that since she was higher in rank, he looked as she got on her horse.

"In the future you would do well to not approach me so casually sir. Remember this: I am to be your queen." And with that she fastened the reins and left him standing in confusion.

He could not believe what just happened. _Did she just talk to me like that? Doesn't she know I'm her future husband?_ She said so herself: I am to be your queen.

Sho smirked at the thought and started laughing. "I'll teach her how to behave, once I get everything." With that, he made his way back to the mansion where dreadful news awaited him.

* * *

 **Dum Dum Dum !**

 **What you think huh guys? Good? Bad? Like it or not?**

 **Please review guys ... It really inspires me to write and if I get at least 7+ reviews in a day I'll update the next chapter ... So what do you say?**

 **Well now its up to you guys how quickly you want an update ;) ( yesss I know I'm evil :D muhahaha)**

 **All the silent reader's thankyou very much for your support and reading my story :D**

 **Rate & Review lovelies ;)  
**

* * *

 **Hi friends, this is justdaisy, the beta reader for this fine story. PunK-ChIc has been so fun to work with, she's really a sweet girl and loves to hear your encouragement. Please continue to support her.**


	7. Starry Night!

**Nooooo! With a heavy heart I have to admit that I'm not the rightful owner of Skip beat.**

 **Oh my Gosh! I'm soooooooooo happy, I can't even describe in words. I received such great response from all you guys.**

 **Thank you so very much. Love you lovelies :D I can't believe that so many people love my story,, it's just AMAZING!** **Justdaisy thankyou for your beta reading and help. What I would do without you :D**

* * *

 _ **Guest1, Sara~ & Kris**_: Thank you for the reviews and trust me I have a lot planned for Sho. ;) They will surely pay for everything they have done.

 _ **Natsu Heel:**_ No Kuon does not have a sad past in this story,, he just wants to surpass his father so works hard.

 _ **Otaku-ka-ren:**_ I won't say abuse,, but their will be some violence on later chapters.

 _ **Guest5-6:**_ Haha yes Sho is too full of himself and KuonXKyoko forever ;)

 _ **KaiHyuuga**_ : Let's torture him together lol,, and to answer your question they will meet in the next 2 chapters. :D

" **Love is a friendship set to music."**

 **Chapter 7:- Starry Night.**

* * *

She was satisfied by the stunned expression on his face as she told him to stay away.

 _This is nothing in comparison of your betrayal Sho._

Feeling happy she walked inside the castle, handing the horse to be bought to the stables by a worker. From a distance she could see her mother and cousins standing in the hall, talking among themselves.

She tried to sneak away but got caught midway.

"Mogami Kyoko!" Mother called for me, I could feel three set of eyes on me.

 _I'm so in trouble._

Hesitatingly Kyoko turned around, eyes on ground. She didn't want to face her mother and Moko-san's anger, but she knew she surely couldn't avoid it either.

"Where have you been?" Kanae questioned crossing her arms, eyebrow raised. A clear sign of irritation, standing beside Kyoko's mother who was also looking at her intently.

"I uh- I went out f-for a walk," Kyoko managed to choke out nervously. Any sane person knew not to mess with these two woman especially when they are angry.

"With whom?"

Kyoko looked at Chiori for help from the corner of my eyes, still avoiding eye contact with the other two women, but she just shrugged.

 _'Get ready Kyoko your doomed,'_ came a voice inside her head.

"Alone." She whispered getting herself prepared for the next attack.

Both the Queen and Kanae's eyes widened slightly and the Queen finally decided to speak up.

"Just how many times do I have to remind you that you are no ordinary person but a princess and cannot go wandering like that alone"

"But I wanted to know how our peo-" she stopped mid-sentence when Kanae gave her a death glare.

"Do you not know of the dangers lurking outside the palace and what if something had happened?" Saena demanded.

"I'm sorry."

 _I couldn't really argue with you two anyway especially with those icy cold glares of yours_.She thought with a small smile.

"Mo! Kyoko you never learn. Come one we have to go for dress fitting." Kanae said grabbing her hand and walking away along with Chiori.

The Queen stood behind and watched this scene and thought with a sad smile.

 _She really is your daughter Sakuya, caring about her people just like you did._

Wiping a stray tear that escaped her eyes, she went to do some of her own work. The rest of the day went by fast with all of them doing some sort of work.

By the end of the day as Kyoko walked to her room she was dead tired but happy all the same. As she laid down, sleep quickly overtook her senses and with a smile she fell asleep thinking of her future.

* * *

Kuon had to do so many , the most important one was helping his parents with all the preparations. According to his mother since he was the one getting engaged, he should be a part of everything.

"Oh Kuu!" Julie exclaimed happily, leaning against Kuu as she watched Kuon being dragged around by tailor's. "We are finally getting a daughter, this feels like a dream."

Kuu chuckled and stroked her shoulder with love and told her. "Even if it is a dream, I want to live every moment." He smiled looking down at her. "If Kuon has chosen her, she had to be a lovely lady."

"I really can't wait to meet her," she squealed. "just one more day to go."

Kuon on the other hand was also very anxious of the new future, but was happy to know that she would be a part of it.

 _'I Wonder what she is doing right now.'_ Kuon thought with a smile.

After a very tiring day, he was laying down on his bed recalling his time spent with Kyoko. Sleep slowly came to him as he dreamed of Kyoko.

* * *

 _ **Next day...!**_

Kyoko stood in the center of the ballroom. A thick volume of _Noble Women's Etiquette_ balanced on her head as she gingerly performed dance steps under her mother's scrutiny.

Saena stood with her arms crossed, face serious. After the stunt that Kyoko pulled yesterday she was not getting off the hook so easily.

"You are eighteen and almost betrothed!" Saena said, shaking her head. "This behavior of sneaking out is unacceptable."

Kyoko dared not spoke a word as her mother made her dance with so much weight. In a corner stood Kanae with a smug expression on her face and a smiling Chiori.

Kyoko was very exhausted by now and wanted nothing more than to lay down.

"Will you do it again Kyoko?" Saena asked her.

She shook her head, and thinking this was enough Saena told her. "Fine then you may stop."

As soon as she left Kyoko slid down the wall; removing the books, took in deep breaths. Both the girls came to sit beside her, Chiori offered her water which she gladly accepted.

"I will never understand why you do something like this full well knowing what will be the result." Kanae mused with a smirk.

Kyoko said nothing back in retort and rested her head on the wall in a relaxing manner. After a few moments she got up and took a hot bath to relax her muscles.

She never knew when she fell asleep after that, but when she woke up it was around 7 pm. She got up from the bed and headed downstairs in the dining room for dinner.

"Hello Mother, Moko-san , Chiori" she greeted. She sat down on the other side of her mother and as dinner was served they finished it in silence.

After that she went to stroll in the garden, she liked it when it was dark and everything was covered in moonlight and stars. The sky looked so pretty at night.

While taking a walk she started humming to herself, her voice was beautiful with a strange pull that made people want to listen to her sing.

 _Father always said that my voice made him calm and relaxed._

Looking up the star filled sky she muttered. "I miss you Father," and left to have sleep engulf her with sweet dreams of future.

* * *

 _ **Fuwa Mansion ...**_

"What do you mean she's getting married?" Came the angry voice of Sho's father. "She cannot do this to us!"

The messenger cringed at the high tone Fuwa Ken had used. "B-but she is ge-getting married." He stuttered a little nervously. The Fuwa's were very ruthless people when they wanted to be and he did not want to be the one who had to bear their wrath.

"This cannot happen, we will lose everything." Aiko seethed with a face flushed due to anger. "Why would she do that when she was to marry our son?"

The said son was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, frowning as he listened to them bicker.

 _So this is the reason why she was behaving like that huh. How Dare She..!_

"We need to do something soon or else all will be lost." Ken told them. "Who is she marrying?"

"Prince Kuon." The messenger answered.

Sho felt like killing someone. He would not let this happen, she was _his_ and she was not allowed to be near someone else. All that belonged to her was his from the very day he had set his eyes on her.

Walking out of the room he could hear things breaking inside the room where he left his parents. Once inside his own room he lost all control.

"How dare that women think of another man besides me, I was the one she had to come to, she loved me." He roared.

 _But what made her change so suddenly. Its definitely not because of her mother._

"Then what?" He mumbled stroking his chin.

All of a sudden a thought hit him and he went bolting out of his room downstairs.

"RENJI! RENJI." Sho shouted in a fierce voice , which had everyone coming downstairs along with the poor butler.

"Y-yes yo-young lord?" He stuttered.

"Had Kyoko come here two days ago?" He questioned in a dangerously icy voice.

The butler was too scared to answer and couldn't find his voice. His parents were listening to all of this and were stunned by what they thought could have happened.

"Answer me, Dammit." Sho cursed as he knocked down another vase, losing his temper.

"Y-y-yes, she d-did came here t-two nights a-ago." Renji nervously answered.

And then it all clicked. Aiko fell on the floor and whispered. "She heard us. That's why all of this is happening."

Standing up she grabbed her husbands collar and furiously asked. "What are we going to do now, everything is ruined."

"Calm down mother, I'll have to think of some other way." He told them and walked out in the cold breeze of the night. One thought in his mind.

 _Your mine Kyoko and you always will be. Don't think you're getting away._

* * *

 **Yayyyy! Done with another chapter :D Again everyone who reviewed, thanks a lot.**

 **Again if I get at least 7+ reviews in a day I'll update the next chapter ... So what do you say? Can we make it upto 60 Reviews in the next chapter,?**

 **I really hope we can ;) ( I know I'm getting a little greedy but I can't help it, when all of you are so sweet.**

 _ **Rate/Review/Favourite/Follow...!**_


	8. Preparations

**How is everyone doing :D I'm very very happy at the moment since I became an aunt, YAaaaayyyyy! Its really exciting you know, and he's so cute and chubby I think I'll eat him up :D (Sadly I can't really do that).**

 **Congratulations Daisy :D finally ur exams are over. Now you can relax back and enjoy ;)**

 **Everyone thankyou a lot for your reviews they really make my day and I'm extremely happy when you say my story make your day too.**

* * *

 _ **The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.**_

 **Chapter 8: Preparations**

* * *

The next day, Kyoko was dragged out of bed early as they had a lot of work unfinished but time was running out. Even though she was a morning person, well, being woken up at 5 in the morning would make anyone grouchy.

"What is it that needs to be done so early in the morning?" She grumbled, trying her very best to stay awake. "Can't it be done sometime later?"

Saena looked at her daughter, who was so lost in her own world that have completely forgotten what today was.

 _Can she get anymore childish?_ She thought while slightly shaking her head. Turning back to look at her daughter she gave her a stern look, which made Kyoko stop.

"You do remember that today King Kuu and Queen Julie are coming?" Her mother asked with her arms crossed.

Kyoko stared at her mother a little confused and asleep, her eyes widened when she realized what her mother had told her.

 _Oh no! I completely forget._

Kyoko tried to avoid eye contact with her mother, and that gave her away. Seeing how Kyoko was acting Queen knew she had forgotten. Sighing she continued walking, with Kyoko and two maids walking behind her.

As she walked around the castle, she could see that everyone was busy. Maids were running around doing chores, the gardeners were busy working in the garden. From the corner of her eyes she saw Kanae giving orders to some people.

She was the one who had to take responsibility of the ballroom, where the ring ceremony was going to be held.

 _It should be finished around today. Well I wonder what I have to do today._

All of Kyoko's morning was spent in the main hall, practicing on how to behave as a Queen, under the harsh scrutiny of her mother.

"You know that the person you're going to marry will soon be a king, so in order to stand beside him you have to act properly," she told her, while pacing around the room.

Kyoko silently listened to her mother talk, "Firstly you have to have confidence in yourself and your king. Remember anything and everything that can be of use to him, most importantly always become his strength not his weakness," Saena told her.

Kyoko nodded as she took every word seriously. After that she had to learn about the kingdom's relations with others, about their history and a lot of other things.

It was almost afternoon when they finished and Kyoko was very tired, as she eyed her surroundings she that everyone was still busy in their work.

"Go rest for a while and then get ready, you have to be present when your future in-laws come," Saena told her with a smile.

Kyoko blushed an amazing shade of red at the use of word _"in-laws"_. Quickly making her way to her room, she slumped down on the floor and rested her head back on the door.

Many thoughts crossed her mind as she sat there, staring at nothing in particular. One thought in particular made her nervous.

 _"Just what kind of people will they be? Since I don't even know Kuon that well I wonder what his parents are like."_

She smiled when an image crosses her mind. Lost in her own fantasies she mumbled "The King must be a very kind and soft natured person, with striking good looks, always helping his people and looking after them. The Queen-" she paused a moment to think. "She must be gorgeous, and full of confidence, grace, with a pure heart and soothing voice."

A knock made her come out of _La-La Land._ Quickly getting up she opened the door coming face to face with a smiling Chiori; Coming in she looked over Kyoko and frowned.

"What were you doing Kyoko-chan? You were supposed to get ready. The King and Queen will shortly arrive," she told her, frantically looking around to gather her things.

Looking over at the clock, Kyoko was dumbfounded. Three hours had passed without her knowing, "I'm sorry Chiori-chan I had no idea so much time has passed."

"It's okay, we just need to hurry up and get you ready." She told her as she readied her bath and then telling her to get in, left to do other things.

As she was soaked by the warm water, she felt utterly relaxed but tensed as she remembered her previous worries.

 _What if they don't like me?_

Before she could further dwell on such thoughts, Chiori came in and rushing her out of the bath she started giving orders to other maids on how to get Kyoko ready.

After that she left the room and Kyoko never got the time to let such thoughts resurface. It was almost 6 pm by the time she had gotten ready. Another maid entered the room and notified her that the guests have arrived.

Kyoko was very nervous as she walked out of her room towards the main hall; she was really scared of meeting Kuon's parents.

 _What if I do something wrong in front of them?_

 _What if they think I'm not good enough for their son?_

These what ifs were making her so nervous that she couldn't even walk properly. Gods above help her to get through this meeting. Sucking in a deep breath she walked inside the main hall and stood beside her mother, eyes casted down.

"Announcing the King and Queen." The guards shouted.

Queen Saena walked to the front door and bowed her head in greeting when she saw them.

"Good evening, Your Majesties." Kyoko was standing beside her mother, her head bowed in respect as well. Even without looking at them she could feel the positive yet highly authoritive aura surrounding them.

All of a sudden she felt someone close their arms around her and she was too stunned to say anything, the woman let go of her after a minute or so. Kyoko came back to her senses and looked up; only to be staring in deep pools of green and blonde hair, just like Kuon.

But this was not Kuon; it was a female version of him.

* * *

Julie had been ecstatic to meet Kyoko, from the very moment her son had said yes to marrying this girl. Even now they had come before their son just to meet this young lady and spend some time with her before she becomes part of the family.

The queen was well known for her ability to judge people and that was rumored to be what made their land safe from many things. As soon as she had laid her eyes on Kyoko, she was fascinated beyond words and without really thinking had hugged the girl.

You have made an excellent choice Kuon, she thought with a smile, as she looked at the slightly confused girl in front of her.

"It's great to finally meet you Kyoko," Julie spoke with a tender smile. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day."

Saena looked over at King Kuu as she watched the scene in front of her, and was rewarded by a chuckle. She raised an eyebrow at that.

With a light shrug he answered, "That's just how she is."

"I see." That's all she said as she continued to watch them.

Kyoko tilted her head a little, as she studied the woman in front of her. Her eyes widened, when she realized that what she was doing was considered extremely rude; to a Queen at that.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I do-don't know what I w-was doing." She tried to explain. Gods above, why do you hate me?

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Julie stopped her and laughed with a voice so melodic that it could give famous singers a run for their money. Somehow it relaxed Kyoko and she stood straight, and smiled.

She was about to hug her again when a hand came around her waist, stopping her. Looking up she saw Kuu standing beside her with a very sad expression.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"How am I going to meet my daughter if you keep her all to yourself?" he questioned in an amused way, at which Julie slapped his arm playfully.

Everyone but Kyoko laughed at that remark of his, she only stared at him and whispered, " **Daughter.** "

Both of them looked at her and gave a warm smile. "Well, since you're going to marry our son, you're going to be our daughter," Kuu explained like it was the most logical thing in the world.

She smiled and unconsciously let her true feelings out in the open. "You're just like the loving parents I thought you to be."

All of them smiled at that comment, and Saena spoke. "It's almost time for dinner, please come this way." All of them had dinner while chatting.

* * *

Kanae and Chiori were introduced by Kyoko to Julie and Kuu, as her best friends and cousins. Julie instantly fell in love with all three of them and they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Most of the talking was done by Julie, Kyoko and Chiori while Kanae and Saena only dropped some comments here and there.

Kuu left them soon after dinner to finish some work. Saena also left after a while as she had many things left to do, along with Kanae and Chiori.

Now that only Kyoko and Julie were left, they talked about each other; how Julie had always wanted a daughter and how Kyoko was rather nervous about meeting them.

"Oh you silly child, who wouldn't fall in love with you." Julie told her sincerely.

An image of Sho and his parents crossed her mind but she pushed it aside, not wanting to spoil her mood at all. They continued to talk until it was late at night and they had to go to bed, for her big day tomorrow.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Julie squealed and with a last hug went to rest in her room, leaving Kyoko alone with her thoughts.

 _They seemed like quite… interesting people, considering their status._ Overall she was quite happy to know that she was accepted and loved by them.

 _This marriage doesn't seem like such a bad idea now._

* * *

Kyoko was not feeling sleepy at all, not after everything that happened today. She decided to take a walk in the garden, and spend some time alone with her thoughts under the clear dark sky.

She was happily walking around lost in her wonderland, when a deep voice pulled her out of it.

"What is a lady such as you doing walking in the gardens so late at night?"

Kyoko froze when she heard that voice, she knew it way too well to forget about it. Slowly, ever so slowly she turned around and looked at his face.

Her eyes widened, mouth hanging open and after what felt like forever she whispered,

"What are you doing here at this time?"

* * *

 **Who iz the mysterious person ? What do you think huh huh :D**

 **Like it? Love it? Or just alright?**

 **Let me know by your reviews everyone. 8+ reviews and he next chapter will be up in a day.**

 **Rate/Review/Favourite/Follow.**


	9. Impression

**I think I have said it many times that I do not have any right on Skip beat, only the idea belongs to me...!**

 **Thank you for the reviews everyone, I love reading them over and over again. Though I dont know why I do that, but it just makes me happy.**

 **Just to clarify not everything might not be right according to history but I just find something's easier to write my way. Hope it doesn't offend anyone :D**

 **Hey** _ **Allsecretsaresweet**_ **are you reading my mind or what? :D Yes you were right along with many others about that mysterious person. It is our Kuon so get ready for some Kuon & Kyoko fluff. ;)**

 **Daisy this chapter is for you and all those who wanted Kuon & Kyoko interactions, Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **The word 'happiness' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness.  
**_

 **Chapter 9: Impression** _ **.**_

* * *

 _She was happily walking around lost in her wonderland, when a deep voice pulled her out of it._

" _What is a lady such as you doing walking in the gardens so late at night?"_

 _Kyoko froze when she heard that voice, she knew it way too well to forget about it. Slowly, ever so slowly she turned around and looked at his face._

 _Her eyes widened, mouth hanging open and after what felt like forever she whispered,_

" _What are you doing here at this time?"_

….

"Well how about I say…. Taking a walk perhaps." He told her slightly amused.

She raised an eyebrow at that remark but couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips. Quietly she turned around as he came beside her and both of them started walking in silence.

"So when did you get here Kuon?" she questioned, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and shrugged, "Maybe around an hour ago but since its quite late other than you; only your mother, my parents and some staff know of my arrival."

"Weren't you going to come tomorrow early in the morning." She couldn't help but ask.

Holding her hand he replied, "Yes! That was the plan but it seems I can't stay away from you," and he kissed the back of her hand.

Kyoko blushed at that remark, and muttered in a low voice " _Playboy_."

Kuon chuckled at that, the two of continued their walk in silence; a very comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's company.

After a while Kuon spoke breaking the silence, "I'm sorry about your father. I heard about him after the day of your visit."

It took a while for Kyoko talk again, smiling a sad smile and looking down at her feet she replied. "It's okay, I'm just happy to know that he's not in pain anymore and happily watching over me and mother."

Nodding in understanding he told her. "Now I will be there to take care of you two, whenever you need someone, remember me and my family will be there for you."

"Thank you Kuon, but I don't understand why are you so kind towards me and agreed to marry me." She asked concern laced in her voice.

Kuon made them both sit on the glass, as the cold wind blew around them. To Kyoko all of this seemed right, even if she had not known Kuon just a few days ago.

Somewhere inside of her there was this feeling, that compelled her to trust him, to believe in him and hand everything to him, telling her that Kuon would never hurt her under any circumstances.

As she sat there staring in those green eyes, she didn't care about anything else. This was the person that had been there for her all of her life even he wasn't aware of that.

" _Not that I'm telling him that anytime soon."_ She argued with herself.

"That day when you helped me in the forest, something inside me changed; from then on I never forgot about you." He told her with a smile while she continued to stare at him. "whenever I felt sad or lost hope, you would be there telling me not to lose hope and move forward."

"Wh-what are you t-trying to s-say?" she asked while blushing.

Giving her a warm smile he continued, "I never thought I would actually get to see you again, but I guess destiny had different plans and here we are sitting across each other."

Kuon wiped a tear that fell down her cheek, standing up he pulled her with him and started walking towards the castle.

All this while Kyoko was stunned by the things he was telling her, a part of her was screaming that all of this can't be true and he didn't mean it; but another part deep inside of her knew that he meant all of this.

Kyoko never cried in front of others but even as children when she had first met him, she had left herself bare in front of him and cried her heart out. Even now she never tried to hide her feelings.

" _Why is it that I can't hide anything from him."_ She thought.

* * *

As they continued around the corridors, she guided him to her room all the while talking.

"I know that this marriage is a political one and you are doing it for your Kingdom, but I really hope we can be friends if nothing else right now." He stated with a serious face.

" _ **Right now?**_ _" she was about to ask what did it mean but was distracted by some other things. "Such beautiful eyes he had, and that heavenly smile and those good loo-"_ she cut her thoughts at that point and shook her head to get rid of them.

"Is that a no?" she heard him say.

Quickly she looked up at him and replied, "You really want to be my friend?" All the while smiling.

He Quizzically looked at her for a moment and answered. "Yes I do."

Standing in front of her she blushed and answered, "Then it will be my honor."

Kuon gave her a breathtaking smile, which made her look anywhere but him. Why did she get so nervous around him? She will have to figure that out.

"One last thing." She heard him say, and looked at him confused. _Was there something left to say._

" I never believed in love at first sight, but I might believe in love at second sight and that may have been the reason I agreed to marry you." With that he kissed her cheek and left to rest for the night.

After all tomorrow was a big day for him too.

* * *

Kyoko was frozen at the spot, her brain over functioning. Repeating one thought over and over again.

" _Love.. Kuon loves me?."_

She absentmindedly caressed her check, which was burning from his touch. It took a while for her to process everything in her mind and arrange her thoughts.

As soon as she got a hang of the situation, she closed her door and sat on her bed feeling slightly dizzy.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched. Getting up she started pacing around the room, her mind processing many thoughts at the moment. Suddenly she halted her movements and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"What is this feeling inside of me, why am I so shaken up." She mumbled to herself, and to her great dismay deep inside of her she knew what it was.

 _You know what it is so why don't you admit it._

"No I don't know, this is a political marriage nothing else _."_

 _Heh! And like you believe that, you know you were relieved to find out who you were going to marry._

"That was only because I knew him from my childhood." Kyoko shook her head in a attempt to get rid of such thoughts.

 _You can lie to the whole world but not to yourself. I know what's inside of you, even if you never want it to show because you're afraid._

Even if Kyoko kept repeating that she did not know what this feeling was, she was aware that she had liked Kuon from the very first time they had met but didn't want to admit it.

" _I never want to go through that._ " After the loss of her father and Fuwa's betrayal, she was afraid of loving someone and the pain that came with it.

She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when she finally made up her mind after a long debate with her inner self. This is a marriage solely to help her Kingdom and she will only be Kuon's friend.

"At least until we can get to know each other better. If he is true to his words then I will give him a chance." She mused with a slight smile.

Absentmindedly she caressed her cheek which he had kissed, and blushed at the memory. Finally coming to a decision she fell asleep, a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

As he walked away from her, telling her his true feelings; one he wanted to tell her for a long time he was feeling vey giddy and anxious.

Another part of him was very satisfied with what he had done; even if he knew she will become his wife he didn't want this marriage to only be a political one; not when he had loved the girl long since they met.

Walking into his room he saw Yukihito sitting on the bed, probably waiting for him. He smiled to which Yukihito raised an eyebrow.

"Where had you gone Kuon?"

Looking over at him, he took a deep breath and answered, "Taking a walk."

Yukihito had known Kuon since they were children and could tell by looking at him that something had happened.

"And?" he prompted.

"And nothing you need to be concerned about Yukihito." Kuon answered with a smirk. He knew that keeping things from him was near to impossible, but what's the harm in trying.

Yukihito just stared at him, a after a while spoke, "I'm sure Kyoko-Chan would be very interested in hearing about that incident when you fell off a tree and started-."

"Okay okay I understand your point, I'll tell you." He admitted with a glare in response to which Yukihito just grinned.

As Kuon leaned on the wall with Yukihito sitting on the bed, he started to him about his running into Kyoko in the garden and their time spent together. About all the things they talked about and he revealed his true feelings.

"So what your saying is that you told her the fact, that you're in love with her?" Yukihito question with a big grin, "oh boy! Don't you move fast."

Kuon only glared at his best friend and brother at that and a little irritated answered, "I didn't say I love her, just told her that I might believe in love at second sight if not first."

Yukihito shook his head and chuckled. "You do realize it's the same thing."

Kuon groaned and after a little more teasing Yukihito left him to rest for the night.

Kuon laid down, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as he recalled every moment he had spent with Kyoko over the course of time.

That night both of them had the same dream of two little children; a boy and girl of same age running around creating a ruckus, their green eyes lit with mischief. A couple leaning on each other, smiling as the woman said something which made the man freeze and she laughed.

* * *

 **Hate it? Love it?**

 **Let me know by your reviews :D and since I have exams starting this Monday I might not be able to update for a few days...!**

 **PunK_ChIc.**


	10. The Ring Ceremony

**I'm back with a BANG! lol just kidding.**

 **Right now I'm super tired because of continuous studies. GOD help me its like I'm getting buried down them. So well I have my first exam tomorrow morning and its like what 23:30 right now and still got a lot of studying to do. *Sigh* wish me luck guys.**

 **So before I'm gone for a week I thought why not give you guys what everyone has been waiting for...:D I wonder what that it. *Evil grin* oh and yeah I didn't get as much reviews on the last chapter as much I thought I'd get ,, that makes me a bit sad :(**

 **Anyways Presenting... "BG rolls"**

* * *

 ** _Mix a little foolishness with your serious plans. It is lovely to be silly at the right moment._**

 _ **Chapter 10: The Ring Ceremony**_ **.**

* * *

Kyoko bathed in Jasmine water and washed her hair with rosemary. Getting out of the water she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom, where Rumi was waiting for her along with Kanae.

Seeing them she blushed and stuttered, "I- I can get c-ch-changed by myself Moko-san, Rumi-chan."

Grabbing her hand, Kanae made her stand in front of the mirror while Rumi arranged everything. "MO! Kyoko, we dont have time for your rambling."

Kanae handed Kyoko her undergarments, which she quickly changed into all the while blushing. "Such a waste to make pretty underwear, It's not like anyone sees them." She muttered under her breath.

Kanae snorted and Rumi Smiled looking at Kyoko.

 _That will change soon._

"What?" Kyoko questioned a bit offended.

"No, it's nothing." Kanae said with a grin.

Rumi departed for a moment to get Kyoko's dress. It was made of purple coloured silk, decorated with pearls. The skirt layered like flower petals and exposed Kyoko's slender shoulders. It showed all of her curves, with the right amount of modesty.

Quickly she changed into her dress with the help of Kanae and Rumi. "Now lets get your hair done princess before they get tangled in your dress." Rumi stated as she started combing her hair.

Her black hair were braided into a waterfall style braid and swept to one side of her shoulder, showing her shoulder blade and the pale skin of her half open back.

Her make up was light but prominently showing and enhancing her beauty. Kyoko's eyes were made Smokey completely blending with her honey colored eyes. Her lips a beautiful shade of pink, her own natural blush completing the look.

Kanae steadied Kyoko as she stepped into a pair of elegant purple heels. She wore her earings, bracelet and the pendent her father had given her around her neck, and smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

Turning around she looked at her friends nervously and waited for their comments. "So, umm-"

"You look beautiful," Kanae said cutting her off. Kyoko smiled a beaming smile at her friend and a minute later Saena entered the room.

Looking over her daughter she gave a slight smile and nodded in acknowledged, "We have to go now, everyone is waiting." And with that she was out of the room, with a very nervous Kyoko behind her.

"Relax Kyoko, I can feel your nervousness from her," Kanae whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine."

Looking at her friend, Kyoko nodded with a slight smile, when she heard her mother speak and looked towards her. "Act very proper in front the Royals presence and do not do anything impulsively, am I clear Kyoko."

"Yes mother." She replied sincerely with a genuine smile.

* * *

They all walked down the stone steps and into the main hall. As Kyoko's eyes roamed around and she took in her surroundings, she could clearly see the riches and splendor of the palace and how well it had been decorated.

Soon they entered the ballroom. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked around her; everything was decorated in purple and white; same as her dress. Faint smell of roses and lavenders was present in the air; the walls were a beautiful shade of light purple with painting hanging on them.

Curtains were hanging and the dim light of stars was making the ballroom shine. Many influential people were gathered and greeted them as they made their way inside.

Her eyes landed on the beautiful couple, which together looked out of the world, dazzling and were practically oozing happiness and pride. Next to them she saw the one person who was starting to change her, dressed in a white suite with a gold tic-tac tie hanging around its left pocket and a beautiful rose red rose inside it.

He was tall with golden hair and green eyes, one's that seemed to be shinning due to the effect of moonli8ght and pulling her deep inside of them. They stared at each other for a moment and then not wanting to embarrass herself she looked away, and greeted his parent's.

"Good evening your highnesses." She said pulling the sides of her dress up and bending a little, "You look absolutely amazing."

Kuon was frozen in his place, eyes following her every movement. The moment she entered the ballroom he was stunned beyond words. "Wow, she looks… Stunning." He breathed out unconsciously.

For the first time in his life he was speechless and didn't know how to react, as she came close he got more and more overwhelmed and found himself staring at her as she talked to his parents. Suddenly he heard Yukihito cough behind him, "My ... Doesn't she look beautiful."

Looking over at his best friend with narrowed eyes he raised a brow but not being able to resist the temptation, he turned to look over her again, and answered. "Yes! She does."

Yukihito chuckled at his expression and shook his head when his eyes landed on the beauty beside the princess. She was a beautiful lady wearing a green dress that seemed to compliment her fair skin with her raven hair falling seamlessly around her back.

Yukihito found himself unable to look away, but when he made eye contact with she raised an eyebrow in question which made him quickly tear away his gaze and uncomfortably shift his glasses.

 _What the hell was that just now?_

"Oh my! Kyoko dear you look amazing." Julie squealed and looked at her husband, "Isn't our daughter beautiful."

Kuu kissed the back of Kyoko's hand and replied, "She's the second most beautiful woman I have seen in my life."

 _"Second?"_ Julie questioned a little confused, just like everyone else.

"Since you're the first one my Queen." Kuu told her, kissing her left cheek which made the Queen giggle.

Kuon shook his head at his parent's antics, while everyone else just smiled seeing how in love they were.

Lory finally decided to introduce himself as he stood beside Kuu, "I see that Kuon has chosen a very lovely young lady as his partner."

Kyoko only looked at him confused, and blushed when it finally clicked who he was, "Thank you very much for the compliment Lord Takarada." She said bowing a little in respect.

"And a very polite one too if I must add." He said with a big grin.

Before she could answer someone kissed the back of her hand just like King Kuu had done earlier, looking up Kyoko found herself gazing in chocolate brown eyes. "You look lovely tonight, nice to meet you, my _to be sister_. He winked at her which made her blush. "I'm Yukihito; Kuon's cousin." He introduced himself.

Kyoko smiled up at him and replied, "Thank you, you yourself look amazing."

"I'm honoured to know that." He told her with a big smile and they chatted for a while with Yukihito occasionally glancing at Kanae while she conversed with the Queen.

This did not unnoticed by Julie and Lory, when Kanae moved to greet other guests Julie whispered, "Looks like we might get another good news soon." With that both of them started planning while Kuu talked with Saena and both of them smiled to see everyone so happy.

After that both of the Royal families were moving around the ballroom, attending different guests which left no time for Kyoko and Kuon to talk with each other. Now Kuon was starting to get impatient as he wanted to spend some time with her and asked Yukihito. "When will this ceremony start?"

Yukihito looked around and gave him an incredulous look to see the ever calm and patient Kuon getting impatient, he was about to retort back when he heard queen Saena talking and they shifted their attention towards her.

* * *

Saena decide that it was time for the ceremony to begin and she started with a loud but controlled voice.

"Good evening everyone! And thank you for making time to come here and join us during such an important time. As all of us know that we are gathered here to bare witness to the joining of my daughter Kyoko and the prince; soon to be King if I may add," she said with a smile. "Kuon"

"Now if your highness King Kuu and Queen Julie would come and join me," Saena called and both Kuu and Julie stood beside her with a smile. "We will start the ceremony."

Kanae and Chiori led Kyoko in the center of the ballroom, where Kuon was standing along with Yukihito behind him. The two of them stood in front of each other; one of them staring in awe and the other one looking down, blushing.

"You look really beautiful," Kuon complimented. "Just like a fairy princess." He added with a smirk.

Her blush intensified, and meekly looking up at him for a moment she lazily smiled and said, "Thank you Prince Kuon, you also look very … handsome."

Julie walked forward with a small box, and handed it to Kuon. Kuon examined the box for a moment and turned back towards Kyoko.

Looking at her for a moment he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a very pretty silver band with a magnificent diamond of blue colour. It was a delicate piece of work which made many in the ballroom gasp.

"Princess Kyoko," he said smoothly. "Will you be my wife and allow me the privilege of taking care of you and your family?"

Kyoko was almost moved to tears, but not wanting to ruin her makeup she slowly nodded her head and Whispered, "Yes."

Kuon wanted nothing more than to get up and just hug the girl but refrained. He smiled and slid the precious ring onto her finger, slowly rising to his feet.

Kyoko got her ring from her mother and slid it into his ring finger elegantly. A loud cheer erupted in the room and everyone started clapping.

Soon after The Royals drank a toast with the Mogami's and then the exchange of gifts began.

* * *

Kyoko was standing in a quite corner as she eyed the ring and brushed a finger across it, lost in her thoughts.

 _I wonder if all of this is just a dream._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. "Princess." She turned around at the sound of her name and was greeted by Kuon.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

A little confused by his question she titled her head a little and gave no answer, but as he motioned towards the ring she understood.

"The ring is-" she spoke but was cut off by Kuon.

"Your Ring." He corrected with a smile.

"It's very beautiful," she breathed, again looking over at the- _HER_ ring.

Kuon smiled, seeing her fascination with the ring. "I'm happy to know that you like it." He told her.

"I love it Kuon." She looked at him and for a moment was blinded by his sweet smile. Grabbing a hold of her hand he lovingly caressed the ring on her finger, which seemed to fit her like it belonged there.

How she belonged with him.

"So Queen Hizuri!" he loved how she blushed for him and averted her eyes. Softly bringing his hand which held her to his lips, he kissed every finger and continued. " I hope to see you in the next three days for the wedding or would you like to visit the castle in which you're going to live."

He intertwined their fingers as she slowly made eye contact with him and smiled, "I- uh yes I would love to." She replied without thinking.

 _How I want to just hold her in my arms and forget everything else._

He quickly pushed away such thoughts before he did anything and let go of her hand, "then I will see you around." And with that he left her as he saw her friends approach her.

Kyoko didn't have time to think further as she saw him talking to other guests and Kane come over.

Seeing her frozen on the spot Kanae shook her a little, that seemed to have bought her out of her little world. Kyoko looked at her with wide eyes and first looked at her ring and then Kanae and then back at her ring.

"oh my God! All of this is true." she choked out unbelievingly.

Kanae just smirked at her and led her where Chiori was standing _. This will take some time to register in her mind_.

* * *

Someone standing in the corner was watching all of this take place in front of his eyes. As he saw the two of them alone, with a blushing Kyoko, their fingers intertwined and him kissing _her,_ his blood boiled with fury.

He had the sudden urge to pull them away from each other, grab Kyoko, take her away and show her who she belongs to. But he knew he could not do that at least not now _but very soon._

Soon she will be by his side, no one else but he will claim her, she did not have the right to be in another man's arms. No he won't allow it.

 _That damn woman..._

Breaking the glass of juice he was holding, he walked out of the ballroom not wanting to hold witness to any of this. "Just you wait _Dear Princess,_ what's mine stays mine."

* * *

 **I'll miss you guys next the few days and I'm really hoping to get a lot of reviews on this chapter :D**

 **See you soon everyone.!**


	11. Two days left!

**Hey everyone :D Surprise Surprise...!**

 **Yes I was supposed to be gone for 4-5 days but then I had this irritating flu and fever take control over my body and was awake a whole night so I thought why not update my story.**

 **Daisy** : _sweetie thankyou for beta reading this chapter and for your constant help._

 **Hyuuga-Chan** : _don't kill him just yet since I plan to make him suffer and then you can kill him ;)_

 **Setsuka e Cain:** Aww thankyou so much for the constant reviews and saying that you love it. I always smile reading your review :D

 **Mylucktookawalk:** _I loved your review the most, really you check your mail just to heck for new update... That's so very sweet of you. This is what inspires me to write and update fast_

 **Stella, all guests who reviewed, misao97, panda00, lady warrior, readerninja, karrat:** _Loved your reviews and really appreciate them..._

* * *

 _ **" Some people walk into our lives and leave footprints on our hearts. Others walk into our lives and we want to leave footprints on their face! "**_

 _ **Chapter 11:- Two days left.**_

* * *

Soon she will be by his side, no one else but he will claim her, she did not have the right to be in another man's arms. No he won't allow it.

 _That damn woman..._

Breaking the glass of juice he was holding, he walked out of the ballroom not wanting to hold witness to any of this. "Just you wait Dear Princess, what's mine stays mine."

….

The next morning was a very busy one. Every single person was busy with preparations for the wedding that would take place in three days. Maids were running around with Chiori leading them on how to prepare for the trip to the Land of Arundel.

It was decided the previous night after much debate that the wedding would be held in Arundel, much to Kyoko's relief since that way she won't have to face Sho and his family more than she had to.

Yes, to her despair it was necessary in order to keep relations good since no matter how ruthless and cunning, they were still powerful people and held authority.

Kyoko smiled remembering how Queen Julie had cried of joy upon this decision and so that being said they had to leave very early in the morning. Kuon was very reluctant to leave but was practically dragged by the queen.

The memory made her giggle.

"Mo! If you have the time to daydream why not help me a little over here?" Kanae exasperated while trying to pick out gifts with the help of many other.

"Sure thing Moko-san."

Saena was busy taking to the officials of how things would proceed from now on and was giving out instruction for her daughter's dowry to be carried inside the carriages.

All in all it was a very busy day for everyone.

* * *

It was around lunch time when things calmed down a little in the castle as everyone ate their lunch, and some were enjoying their breaks.

"Have all the invitations been sent out from our side?" Saena questioned, looking at Kanae.

Swallowing the bite she had just taken, Kanae nodded. "Yes that had been taken care of."

"And all the necessities have been packed?"

"Done." Kanae replied with a smile.

"Arrangements of gifts for the guests?"

"Prepared." She replied, taking a sip of her juice.

"The kiss you shared last night?"

"Amazing!" she answered on reflex.

Now that seemed to have caught everyone's attention as they stared at Kanae. The queen had a small smile on her lips and arms crossed as she waited for Kanae to continue.

"How do you know about that?" Kanae whispered looking down at her lap, a small tinge covering her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked a bit confused the same as Chiori. "What is all this about a k-kiss?"

Saena turned her attention towards the two of them and told them, "Why don't the two of you get ready since we have to leave in a while?"

Kyoko was about to say something but a look from her mother made her oblige. She got up and along with Chiori left the dining room.

"I might not have given birth to you Kanae but you are like a daughter to me so I know everything about you. Now, confess." Saena told Kanae.

Taking in a deep breath she chuckled, "I can't hide anything from you huh?"

Saena only smiled in return.

 _ **Last night….**_

Kanae saw the way how he first looked at her and then kept having glances of her.

 _What is glasses-kun trying to do?_ She thought a little amused by his actions.

 _Amused?_

She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts and concentrated on talking to different people as she walked around the ballroom. After a little time she got tired and wanted some time alone so walked to the balcony, a little hidden by the open curtains.

She leaned on the railing for support and looked out at the dark sky, covered by clouds. She silently wondered how life can change in a few minutes and then again give new surprises.

She smiled when she thought of Kyoko, how sad she was when she lost everything but after she met Prince Kuon something started to change. It was like she was becoming a new person all over.

"Mind if I join you?" she heard someone behind say to her.

Turning around she looked over at the figure of a man, the one who had been looking at her all night.

She raised a brow in question and saw him smile while he adjusted his glasses.

"I just wanted a minute of peace," he answered the unspoken question with a smile. She looked at him for a minute and then moved aside to give him some space.

He smiled and muttered a small 'thanks' to her while sipping on his drink. They stood in an awkward silence and Yukihito couldn't help but steal glances.

Getting a little irritated by his actions she turned towards him and questioned, "What is the matter with you?"

Still smiling he answered, "Nothing that you can't help with."

Kanae was a bit taken aback by his answer but not wanting to give up she smirked, crossed her arms and retorted. "Why do you presume I would willingly help you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just do. One of the perks of being a young lord." He told her followed by a wink.

Leaning against the wall her smirk widened, "Quite confident, aren't we?"

"Curse of all those with a status to hold," He replied with a serious face.

They looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. "You're weird Glasses-kun." Kanae said in between laughs.

"You are not so different yourself," He retorted while talking another sip.

After that they talked for a while, after a long time Kanae could be herself and not care about pretenses as she talked with him, neither did he care how they interacted.

She enjoyed his company and so did he. She didn't know when they got closer to each other, but as the cold wind blew, making her hair a mess he moved even closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

For the first time in her life she saw that a man could have such beautiful eyes, she felt attraction for someone. They kept looking into each other's eyes, as he softly caressed her cheek with his hand.

Moving his face a little closer he whispered, "You're really beautiful Kanae." She never reprimanded him for the lack of honorific as she would have done with anyone else, but not this man.

"Lord Yukihito..." She breathed and could practically feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"Just Yukihito." With that he closed the gap between them and slowly kissed her.

Still completely unaware of the two set of eyes watching them happily.

 _ **Back to the present...**_

"And that's what happened." Kanae told her Aunt, completely scarlet.

"So does this mean you like him?" Saena asked calmly.

Looking up she pondered on the thought and answered. "I don't know."

"Well then, let me know when you're sure." Saena said standing up with a smile on her face, "Now get ready we have to leave before evening."

Kanae nodded and left to get ready. No one questioned her about that matter afterwards as they got busy for their trip but on their way out of the castle Kyoko and Chiori came beside Kanae.

"We need all the details Kanae-san, and we know all about who you kissed." Chiori told her with a big smile.

Kanae looked over at her cousin and opened her mouth to ask something when Kyoko answered. "Rumi saw you on the balcony with Takarada-san."

Kanae rolled her eyes and mumbled 'Of course everyone saw that' and walked away leaving behind two giggling girls.

* * *

They arrived at the castle a little late in the night. Kyoko was very nervous but excited since this place was going to become her home.

Hikaru helped her out of the carriage and stood beside her, happily smiling as they waited for everyone to get off.

"I'm really happy for you princess." He told her and bowed down. "It is my honour to become your personal guard and stay beside you always," he sincerely told her.

"I'm happy to have you beside me too Hikaru." Kyoko told him.

Before she could continue, she felt someone hug her and that made her giggle.

"I missed you so much Kyoko!" Julie exclaimed.

"It hasn't even been a day since you last saw her mother," Kuon stated standing behind his mother, looking at her.

Julie pouted and turned towards her husband, not wanting to make her sad Kyoko spoke, "I missed you too Your Highness."

At that Julie frowned and Kyoko tensed a little wondering what she did wrong but didn't have to wait to find out. "What's with you calling me Your Highness, it's Mother for you!" She told Kyoko in a stern voice.

Kyoko didn't have an answer for that so she just nodded and smiled.

"Alright then. Kuon why don't you show Kyoko around the castle." Kuu told them and Kuon was more than happy to oblige.

"Shall we?" He gestured for her to take his hand.

She took his hand and replied, "Yes!"

How much I love that blush of hers.

Coming out of his thoughts he led the two of them away from everyone.

"Aww! Don't the two of them look so adorable together?" Julie and Chiori exclaimed and started talking about the wedding preparations.

King Kuu and Queen Saena left to rest for the night, leaving behind two people in silence. Yukihito was about to start talking to Kanae when she abruptly got up and strutted.

"I-I should a-also help them with pl-planning. See you l-later."

 _God I hate myself for being nervous_. She thought as she walked off to join Julie and Chiori leaving behind a chuckling Yukihito.

* * *

Kuon walked her around the rest of the castle and gave her details of who did what or what belonged where, but not even for a mere second his hand left hers as they walked around.

"Have you been well?" Kuon asked casually.

"Um yes" Kyoko replied. "And you?"

"Very happy to have you beside me." He sincerely told her.

Kyoko just blushed and remained silent, which made him smirk. They walked around like that and after seeing that she was getting tired he walked her to her room.

As she stood in the door and said her thanks, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear and bending down he whispered, "Rest well my princess and remember if you need anything I'm just a door away."

As soon he left Kyoko closed the door, turned and put a hand on her heart trying to control its fast beating and the other on cheek to control her flushed face.

 _It's really dangerous when he comes close like that, this is not good for my heart._

Taking a look at her ring, unconsciously a smile made its way on her lips. "Kyoko Hizuri," She whispered closing her eyes.

That night both of them were a little restless because their rooms were across one another but were happy and excited for what the future may hold.

 _ **2 DAYS LEFT...**_

* * *

 _ **Rate & Review...!**_


	12. Inner Happiness

**Done with my exams and finally free :D How is everyone?**

 **As of late I have been lacking Reviews now that the wedding is approaching near.**

 **Ohh and a guest who reviewed thankyou for the critic analysis but I would like to say my part too :)**

 _ **First**_ **: Yes king Sakuya was ill for some time but he was supposed to get better and rule his land but died a sudden death leaving everyone in a dire situation.**

 _ **Second**_ **: Kyoko had been planned to marry Sho when the king was still alive but since she found out about Sho being a j***she went against that decision.**

 _ **Third**_ **: I understand their romance us moving a bit fast but Kuon is a lot ooc so he had started to like Kyoko when he first saw her but now that he us starting to know her his feelings run deeper.**

 _ **Lastly**_ **: Yes the wedding is a little rushed but that's because Kuon cannot become a king without being married and the coronation is to be done in two weeks.**

 **Now** _ **MyLuckTookAwalk, Setsuka e Cain, Hyuuga-Chan, graypw1955, Stella, Rosa and every guest**_ **thanks for your heartfelt reviews** _ **. :D**_

* * *

 _ **"If I knew I would be falling in love with an angel, I would have searched for you harder and found you sooner."**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Inner happiness.**_

* * *

Kyoko stood on a pedestal. Everyone in the room was rushing around as she stood motionless being tortured by many designers. Julie had hired the best seamstress in the land to make her wedding dress.

Saena and Julie stood around her and examined every piece of fabric trying to find what would suit her the best.

"Silk would suit her the best." Julie offered throwing a red silk garment on her shoulder.

"Yes! But the color seems a little too bright for her." Saena added.

"Hmm! Then what about this one?" Julie asked throwing a sky blue colored gown on her shoulder, which went perfectly with her engagement ring.

"This silk..." Saena said looking closely at the gown, "Would be so elegant!"

"Alright then it's settled," Julie told the seamstress. Kyoko didn't understand the clothing terms and was glad that finally they had chosen something from hundreds of gowns.

"Kyoko!" Kanae called, carrying different boxes with Chiori, which held lot of different ornaments and jewels.

Seeing them Kyoko groaned. "More hours of just standing like a statue?" she asked.

"Yes! Now stand still while we decide what would look good with your gown." Kanae told her.

By evening everything was set. The dress was being made and everything from shoes to Kyoko's hair was decided.

Things were lively around the dinner table during dinner, with only Kuon missing as he had some work to attend and couldn't join them. Not really hungry Kyoko excused herself early and went to take a walk out in the gardens.

Many of the guests had started to come since afternoon with only one day left in the wedding. She was happily walking around the castle when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her inside a room.

She was about to shout when the stranger pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Ssshh! It's me, don't worry." Kuon told her.

Releasing the breath she was holding, she looked up at him. "You scared me Kuon."

He responded with a chuckle.

Narrowing her eyes in response she asked him. "Just what are you trying to do?"

Releasing her, he smiled and crossed his arms. "Just wondering if you would like to join me."

"For what?" She asked a little confused.

Holding her hand he went out of the room, heading down the corridors. "Come, I'll show you."

Together they walked inside the stables and Kyoko uttered in complete disbelief, "Horse Riding?"

Kuon, after looking over at the horses, turned back and addressed her. "Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do."

"What if I don't know how to ride one?" She questioned.

"Too bad you know how to," He answered lazily rubbing one of the horses back. "Let's see how good you are."

Being of a competitive nature, just like her mother, she took this as a challenge and smirked. "Fine, let's do it."

Changing into regular clothes both of them stood beside their respective horse. "Ready?" Kuon asked.

"Yes!" She grinned at him, a shine in her eyes that had been long forgotten.

 _This is the Kyoko I know._ Kuon thought with a smile.

Both of them got on their horses and started galloping around the field, neither of the two backing down. They went at it for a long time.

"Give up Prince." She shouted over the gushes of cold wind, caressing her face.

"Make me Princess." He told her, making his horse run faster.

She laughed and tried to match his pace. They played around like that for a while until she started feeling cold.

Quickly getting off his horse he came around her. "Are you alright?" Kuon said wrapping his cloak over her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." She told him with a smile.

"Let's get you back" he said sweeping Kyoko up in his arms. She gasped.

"I-I I can walk!" she stammered, heat creeping up to her face. He paid no attention to all of her protests and made her sit on his horse, climbing behind her.

The closeness of their bodies made her feel light headed and unable to form a proper thought.

"You're an excellent rider, thank you for your time." He whispered in her ear.

She only nodded in response completely embarrassed by his actions.

The rest of the way back was very silent.

"We're home, my lady," Kuon said, sliding off the horse and helping Kyoko down as well.

The quickly made their way inside the castle to save themselves from the cold. Kanae rushed to her side and asked, "Where have you been, I was starting to get worried."

"That's our little secret," Kuon answered before Kyoko which made her giggle.

Kanae looked at her puzzled, but Kyoko only smiled in return.

Kuon smiled down at her and then he turned to leave, when she called after him. "What about your cloak!"

"Keep it. What's mine is yours." He winked at her and left her there blushing hard.

"Isn't he a romantic one," Kanae said, rolling her eyes when they were alone. Kyoko only laughed as they walked to her room.

* * *

"Tell us what happened?" Chiori begged. "Did you ride his horse?"

"Sorry Chiori-Chan, it's a secret." Kyoko told her giving an apologetic smile.

"Uh huh! You're no fun Kyoko-Chan." Chiori pouted.

"Have you seen those eyes?" Chiori exclaimed after a moment, "They are so deep."

Of course she had seen his eyes. Those deep green eyes that always glinted with many emotions and pulled her in.

They chatted till late at night, but left as they saw Kyoko yawning. Walking them out of the room she closed the door and smoothed down her sheets.

Laying down on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling wondering what Kuon might be doing. A smile graced her lips when she thought of their little outing.

 _That was the most fun I had in a while, never could I be myself in front of Sho._

"You're so different Kuon." She said to herself.

Pulling the blanket on herself she blew out the candle and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day passed in the blink of an eye with all of the work that had to be done, leaving Kyoko and Kuon very little time for each other.

All of the guests had arrived by evening and now the only thing left was their big day but before that all the guests had to be greeted. She had always hated social events because of people pretending to be sweet and caring when she knew what was hidden under all of this act.

Several noble girls caught up to her fussing over her engagement ring. "Oh Princess Kyoko," one cooed. "This is a beautiful ring, how I envy your good fortune!"

Kyoko politely thanked her and left the group and continued wandering. Almost everyone congratulated her and wished her good fortune.

She was about to leave but a voice behind her stopped her.

"Well well well, if it isn't our future Queen Kyoko," Sho spat out. "Doing well huh?"

Turning around, her hands folded neatly in front of her she retorted, "Please attempt to conduct your speech in a manner more becoming of your title, and remember who you are talking to."

Sho was angered by her speech. He shook his head and continued, "Just because you're getting married to that no good Prince doesn't mean you will get rid of me," he told her, stepping closer.

"You will keep your distance Lord, and do well not to disrespect my fiancé," she told him coldly taking a step back. "You and I never had anything to do with each other. Since you are given respect for your status of a lord, please behave accordingly."

"A very loud mouth you have there," he smirked a devilish smirk. "You're mine. Remember that, I will get you back."

With that being said he left, leaving behind a very disoriented Kyoko. Frowning she thought, _What does he mean 'he will get me back?'_

Not letting what he said affect her she made her way to her room for a good night's sleep

* * *

.

 **I'm hoping to get some reviews everyone and the next chapter is gonna be the Wedding so prepare your hearts for fluff fluff and fluff :D**

 **At least 13+ reviews and next chap would be up in a day ;) See you around.**


	13. I do!

**I sooooooo want a husband like Kuon. *Sigh dreamily* and a wedding where he would make me feel special. So how are you guyss :D I got amazing response the last chapter which made me so happy, so I want to make you guyss happy ;)**

 _ **Meow322, Hyuuga-Chan, Lennie, JeremyVD, mm12, julez, Setsuka e Cain, Rosa and all the guests**_ **who reviews thanks a lot ;)**

 _ **JeremyVD**_ **: Tell me did you sneak a peak on the next chapters so you know how he will get her back :O well if you do then Sssshhh its a secret ;)**

 _ **Hyuuga-Chan**_ **: Tell your grudges to stay on alert or elseeee...!**

 _ **MyLuckTookAwalk**_ **: A special thanks to you for your awesome and interesting reviews. This chapter goes out to you :D enjoy.**

* * *

" **True love stories never have endings."**

 **Chapter 13: I do..!**

* * *

Kyoko blissfully slept until noon but because she slept in so late there was rushing. The wedding was supposed to take place that evening and the bride wasn't ready at all.

"I really can't believe you slept in so late Kyoko," Saena said, a little overwhelmed by emotions.

"Sorry Mother, I don't know why but I felt too tired to get up," she told them a little upset by her actions.

"It's okay. At least you got your beauty sleep," Julie spoke up in order to lighten the mood.

Since it was already late Kyoko took a lavender bath and came out to get dressed. Her wedding dress was absolutely breathtaking. The gown had a sweetheart neckline with hand beading on the front and back, going down her skirt which flowed with such ease. The pale blue beads were like glass, looking amazing with her half open back. The skirt was so long it left a long train behind her as she walked. Rumi helped with setting the skirt elegantly.

"Oh Kyoko" Chiori exclaimed. "You look so beautiful."

Next was her hair. Kanae had curled her hair and let it fall loosely around her, flowing as she walked. The blue diamond tiara added sophistication, representing her status.

Everyone present in the room was in awe of her natural beauty and how the gown got her so perfectly. Her fair skin seemed to glow more wearing this dress.

Kanae helped Kyoko into her heels, while Rumi clasped the diamond and sapphire necklace around her neck. A beautiful blue sapphire bracelet was placed on her hands, along with her engagement ring.

"I am at a loss for words," Saena said wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "I can't describe how beautiful you look and how proud your father would have been to see you like this..."

Kyoko gave her mother a side hug. "Thank you Mother!"

"Today is a very special day Kyoko," Saena said. "It's the biggest day of your life so live it to the fullest."

With that she left the room to prepare for everything else. This left the mood a bit sad so, trying to get things lively again, Julie with the help of Chiori started teasing Kyoko.

"I really hope Kuon can keep his hands off you during the wedding, seeing how stunning you look today," Julie said with a smirk which made Kyoko blush intensely.

"Umm I-uh it's..." She was at a complete loss of words which made everyone else laugh.

Soon after Julie left to attend her other duties as well, Kanae and Chiori had to go and get ready too so they left Kyoko in Rumi's care.

"C-can I ask y-you something Rumi?" Kyoko stuttered.

She looked at her a bit confused and replied, "Yes Princess, anything."

Kyoko hesitated for a moment. "You're married, so for how long does this w-wedding night t-take place?" She questioned turning scarlet.

Rumi smiled at her and grabbing hold of her hand spoke. "It's okay to be nervous Kyoko-sama but trust me with Prince Kuon as your life partner everything will be fine."

"You're sure?" She again asked her.

"Absolutely!" Rumi answered with confidence.

As if right on cue, a knock sounded on the door making Kyoko flinch. "Relax princess," Rumi told her and got up to open the door.

Opening the door she bowed down and stepped aside, Kyoko started fidgeting in her seat knowing fully well who it is. She dared not look up until Kuon told Rumi to leave.

Her head snapped up at the sound of door closing and her eyes were met with Kuon's. He was dressed in a handsome midnight blue jacket with gold embroidery and lining, along with light blue pants.

For a moment she saw his eyes change colour but then he started speaking. "I never thought there would come a day when I'd be speechless."

This made her giggle. Somehow he always knew how to relax her, and make her smile. He never had to work hard for it, it came to him naturally.

"Well I just wanted to see my beautiful bride before everyone else," he told her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you in the church."

He left after that. Caressing the cheek which he kissed with a finger she smiled and murmured. "I won't take long."

* * *

Saena came into her room when it was time to leave and helped her with wearing her veil and together they left for the church where everything would change for Kyoko.

"Be strong, my daughter," Saena said. "I love you."

Candles lit every corner while the aroma of flowers scented the air. As Kyoko stood by the door and listened to the loud chatter taking place die inside. Her heart started to beat faster with every passing second.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I can do this._

The church organ began to play as the double doors swung open and she stepped inside, her heart beating frantically as she took each step.

She was extremely nervous as she walked down the aisle and everyone looking at her wasn't helping. Even the fact that Kanae and Chiori were right behind her wasn't helping.

But the moment her honey color eyes met those green colour eyes, time seemed to stop and she could not feel anything but his gaze on her. Smiling softly she made it to the altar still looking into his eyes.

He smoothly placed her hand into his and they both stood opposite each other in front of the priest.

"Prince Kuon, do you take Princess Kyoko as your wife?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I do." He smoothly answered.

"Princess Kyoko, do you take Prince Kuon as your husband?" He asked again.

Kyoko smiled through her veil, her eyes shining with unshed tears and whispered, "I do."

They said their vows after that and then the priest looked over them and continued,

"Now you may exchange your rings."

Kuon elegantly slipped the wedding band on her ring finger.

The priest nodded. "In the name of our Divine God, I present you, man and wife. May the Lord, God, Our Father bless onto you with many sons. You may now kiss the bride."

This was the part Kyoko feared the most but a feelings inside of her knew this day would come, so getting herself prepared she closed her eyes as Kuon lifted her veil.

Kuon smiled and cupped either side of her face with his hands and gently pressed his lips on hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and then he moved back, letting go of her.

A loud cheer erupted inside of the church and everyone clapped. Queen Saena had tears in her eyes while Queen Julie was actually crying out of joy on her husband's shoulder.

The couple walked down the aisle hand in hand, both were happy but from the corner of her eyes Kyoko saw Sho smiling. _What is he planning?_

Kyoko had known sho for years and knew in an instant he was planning something, but her attention was shifted to the people congratulating her.

Kyoko blushed at all the attention she was getting and looked down at her feet embarrassed, but relaxed a little as she felt Kuon giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Everyone traveled in carriages or by horse to the castle for their reception. As they stepped inside all of the maids rushed to their side and helped Kyoko to take off her train, to make it easier for her to walk.

Kuon led her inside the ballroom, and she sat at their table; beside him and their families. Guests filled in and sat all around them, and one by one gave their gifts.

Kyoko kept a smile on her face the entire time and soon it was time for the bride and groom's dance. Kuon got up and held his hand in front of Kyoko which she nervously took.

The two of them made their way to the centre of the ballroom and Kuon held her closely by the waist. A shiver ran up her spine at this close proximity.

They started dancing and everyone around them soon came to join them and as they ended the first dance, many other young men and women came up to them for another dance.

Kyoko politely danced with a few men, and looking over at Kuon she could feel he wasn't really happy. _Why?_

Before she could go and talk to him another man took her hand and held her by the waist, for some reason she didn't like his touch. Looking up she saw the one face she never wanted to see.

She looked at her mother who silently shook her head, understanding her meaning she sighed and asked in a low voice.

"What are you doing?"

Pulling her a little closer he whispered, "Reminding you who you belong to."

Pushing him away as much as she could she coldly answered, "I belong in my husband's arms so let go of me. You are just a traitor."

"This traitor is the one you will spend your life with. You're mine and always will be, enjoy your little facade while it lasts." He told her in a harsh voice.

Before she could retort back to that, she felt a hand come around her waist and pull her back into a muscular chest making her instantly relax.

"Can I cut in and have a dance with my _wife_?" he said specifically looking at Sho, his tone holding a certain authority.

Kyoko swore she saw Sho roll his eyes and frown. He stepped back and without a word left the two of them.

"Who was he?" Kuon asked as they danced around.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she exhaled and smiled. "No one important. Thank you for making him leave."

"Yeah, for some reason didn't like him being around you so without thinking I just pulled you out of his arms." He sincerely told her.

She just giggled and then Kuon walked her back when the dance ended. As they sat down he whispered for only her to hear.

"Anyway from now on I plan to take care of you... Personally."

She blushed a deep shade of red at his words and said nothing in return. They had dinner and Kyoko was very quiet all the while.

* * *

Kuon looked at her and questioned, "Are you alright Kyoko?"

She gingerly nodded looking up at him and smiled. "Just tired I guess."

"I see." He called his mother and whispered something to her which made her squeal. She nodded and left.

Kyoko smiled to herself and told Kuon. "Your parents are so loving and amazing."

"Our parents." He told her with a smile, "And trust me you have seen nothing of my family, they are all very... interesting." He winked at her making her laugh.

"I thought the same thing." She told him with a smirk.

"The bride and groom are departing for the night!" Julie announced. This sent everyone cheering and yelling.

Kyoko couldn't help but blush and before she could think of anything else, Kuon swept her up in his arms making her gasp.

"What are you doing Kuon!" She asked hiding her face in the crook of his neck, "It's embarrassing."

This only made the guests cheer louder. Kuon just smirked at her and carried her out of the ballroom.

"I have to carry you over to where your friends are waiting." Kuon said kicking open a door.

"You're really something you know." She said with a smile.

"Tell you later..." he teased setting her down. "Your friends are waiting for you." he said making her go inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Thankyou for the help** _ **Daisy**_ **. It means a lot to me :)**

 **So another 13-14+ reviews and you'll get the next chapter. See you around guysss!**

 **Rate/Review/Favourite/Follow.**


	14. Sealed

**Hey everyone :D Aren't you people just amazing I love you all... :D**

 **Thank you so very very much for those lovely reviews, they literally make my day and turn my mood into a happy one even if I feel like killing someone. (Their is this dumb bit** in my class who thinks she all that special and everything is beyond her... Just like Sho-baka. :P)**

 **Lol there was this guest review which made me laugh during class when I read it. *Damn Sho! Hope you die on your way home. Haha***

 _ **MyLuckTookAwalk**_ **: Well she had to be prepared for the night *wink***

 _ **Stella**_ **: Aww you're so sweet :) Thank you!**

 _ **Hyuuga-Chan**_ **: I know what you mean ;) Ofcourse Kuon would always protect her.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: No way :O nothing will happen to Kuon well just a tiny bit hurt :(**

 _ **Megapengu, Allsecretsaresweet, MyuPanChan, Shadowedcries and every guest who reviewed**_ **... Love you guyss too :)**

* * *

 **I hope you guys have as much fun as I had while writing this chapter.. It actually made me blush. *Squealssss***

" _ **If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever."**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Sealed.**_

Kyoko walked into the room that was brightly lit with candles. Her friends and Rumi stood at the door. They each gave her a hug.

Kyoko smiled looking at them. "Did you enjoy the festivities?" she asked them.

"Of course we did!" Chiori exclaimed loudly. "The food was awesome… and some of the guests as well," she said dreamily.

Kanae and Kyoko shook their heads at her and laughed. Rumi began unlacing Kyoko's dress and helped her out of the heavy garment.

"Wow!" Kyoko breathed, "Now that I'm finally out of these heavy clothes I wonder how I was walking in these."

"Totally lost in your own world with Prince Kuon," Kane commented with a smirk.

Kyoko blushed and hid her face in her hands. "Please stop it."

All of them laughed and combing her hair Rumi told Princess, "Come on we have to get you ready for your wedding night."

Kyoko Audibly sighed, got up and slowly washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. "Nervous?" She heard Rumi question.

"Very much." She answered rubbing an ointment of her skin.

"Just relax" Rumi soothed. "The Prince is a gentleman...I'm sure he'll take care of you."

Thinking back on how Kuon had treated her so far she smiled and let her shoulders slump. "He sure is very different, I'm glad I met him."

Kanae took this chance to speak up, "Kyoko I saw Fuwa dance with you. He didn't do anything right?"

She shook her head as 'no'. "Kuon was there with me so he didn't try anything."

"Good for him." Kanae replied.

Kyoko stood in nothing but her chemise, her hair let down softly falling in curls. "You look so cute Kyoko." Chiori commented.

They all gave her a big group hug and wiped their tears. "We will miss you Kyoko."

"I'll miss you too." She told them with a bright smile trying to control her own tears.

They stood like that for a while, "MO! We shouldn't keep the prince waiting." She said after composing herself.

...

She blushed and after saying her bye walked up to her bedchamber and pushed open the door. Walking inside she examined the room, it was different from her previous one.

She saw that candles were lit around the room giving it a warm feeling, scene of roses in the air. Many painting were hanging around the room. Walking over to the grand mirror she examined herself and brushed a finger across her reflection.

"Hizuri Kyoko," she whispered and blushed.

There was a huge bed in the left corner- across the mirror just as marvelous as everything else in the room. She moved her hand on the bed feeling the silk between her fingers; sheets a beautiful shade of purple. The bed had a canopy that elegantly masked the bed itself.

Everything in the room felt new to her. Examining the room over she saw a door and decided to be the bathroom. Feeling a little tired she sat in the middle of the bed.

The curtain dropped down and she wondered if anyone could even tell she was sitting on the bed. Just as she observed her surroundings and was alone thoughts came rushing to her.

All of a sudden time seemed to stop for her as she thought of what was going to happen next. Her fingers went to her lips; where Kuon had kissed her.

She smiled as she remembered how soft his lips were and how gentle his touch was, like he was afraid to hurt her but those arms held so much power which gently caressed her skin.

The door opened and a shadow entered, making her come out of her deep thoughts. Kyoko flinched when she heard the lock setting in place.

"It's just me, Relax." Kuon said. She could see him moving around the room and heard shuffling sounds, it looked like he took off his jacket and placed it on the chair.

Kuon pushed back the curtains. Kyoko glanced up at her husband. To her it all seemed a little strange.

He casually laid down beside her. "You look lovely." Kuon told her with a smile.

"Thank you." She answered a bit nervous.

"Since you're tired, you should rest Kyoko. Don't worry I won't bite," he told her in a teasing manner.

"A-as if I-I'll let you," She stuttered and arranged her hair in a sort of messy bun.

"You look nice with your hair down," he sat up and undid her hair and watched it tumble around her back. "Beautiful."

Kyoko only fidgeted in her spot and blushed. "You don't have to be so nervous," Kuon told her. He held her hand in his and started rubbing his thumb over her hand in a soothing manner.

"I understand you're nervous and want to take things slow." He said playing with a strand of her hair, "But I want us to know each other first."

"A-Are you S-sure?"

"Yes! We have a life time ahead of us." He stated placing his hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes.

This made her giggle. "We do."

Kuon slowly caressed her lips with his finger and for a moment his eyes snapped down to her lips making her blush uncontrollably.

"I love it when you blush like this for me and only me... Kyoko."

He said her name in such a seductive manner that chills ran down her spine making her shiver. "Kuon," she whispered closing her eyes.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle way. Kyoko froze for a moment and didn't know what to do, she had never kissed another man in her whole life.

Kuon moved back and she saw him smile. A little confused of why he was smiling she was about to question him when he spoke. "Was this your first actual kiss?"

Kyoko felt light headed and too embarrassed to answer moved her head, eyes casted down. Kuon was extremely happy to know that she had not known the touch of others, she was all his.

"Kyoko," tilting her chin up towards him and looking straight into her eyes he told her. "Just do what feels natural to you."

She closed her eyes and tried her best to satisfy him. This time she kissed him back letting her feelings guide her. This kiss was so different from the one at the altar, it was more breathtaking.

His hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip as he parted Kyoko's lips.

"Relax." He whispered before kissing her and tasted her.

This kiss made Kyoko feel lightheaded. She felt her shoulders relax as she melted in his deep kisses and soon followed his ministrations.

Seeing her react so fervently to his kisses, Kuon was ecstatic and never wanted to stop. They eventually broke apart for air.

"Kyoko..." Kuon said breathless. "You're Amazing." He was extremely happy to find out that she was a virgin and would be his for life. No one will be allowed to take her away, Kyoko was his wife.

He pressed his forehead on her and the two of them looked at each other, completely lost in each other's eyes. All they could hear was each other's erratic breathing.

"Is this all or do we have to..." She trailed off trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Do we what?" He questioned a little amused.

"Umm- Rumi said that we have to do it. Don't you know?" She told him with a frown.

Kuon blinked at her a few times, trying to process her question. "You want to do it?" He asked a bit taken aback.

"Y-Yeah it's just a hug then it's over." She innocently told him.

"Is what over?" Kuon questioned.

"The wedding night." She mumbled.

"What?" Kuon asked trying to make sense of the mumbling and suddenly it clicked, she didn't know about what happened between a man and woman.

Kyoko only tilted her head in confusion. Rumi had told her that Kuon would explain everything more in detail to her but he didn't even know what she was talking about so how was he going to explain anything.

Kuon rested his head on her shoulder, trying to control himself. _Oh how innocent my wife is._

"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Finally getting a hold of himself he explained. "Union between a man and woman is not that simple, it's a little ... based on instinct."

Kyoko didn't know what he was talking about. _Was there something other than kissing and hugging?_ Kuon could make out from her expressions that she didn't understand his meaning.

Kuon moved his lips to her ear and whispered all the details. Kyoko listened and her eyes got wider with each passing second as she listened to him.

"But how can that be?" she asked completely surprised and overwhelmed by the new knowledge. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

Sensing her discomfort Kuon pulled her into his arms and softly cradled her face. She breathed his scent; a mixture of spicy forest like scent. His scent and being in his made her relax and she felt safe.

"Just do what you want to do," Kuon told her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was gentle but deep this time and Kyoko felt herself responding with the same fervor from before.

Kuon pulled her arms around his neck and over his shoulders as he pressed her on her back onto the bed. His lips trailed along her jawline and down her neck making small sounds escape her lips.

Kyoko was overwhelmed by this new feeling, her senses could only feel Kuon and she didn't know what was happening to her.

"Kuon," she said his name in a shaky breath.

"You still have to learn a lot of things Kyoko." He told her while nipping on her neck making her heart beat faster. "But that will have to be taught to you very slowly."

Kuon moved his hand slowly around her waist, her breathing hitched at that gesture making him smirk. He laid down on the bed and pulled her over his chest, weaving his fingers through her hair. "We have a lifetime remember."

Kyoko nodded resting on top of his chest, a smile spreading on her lips. "Thank you Kuon!"

"For what?" He asked confused.

Lifting her head up she looked into his eyes and pressed a feather light kiss on his lips. "For marrying me."

Kuon growled and reached up to kiss her once more but she moved back in time which made him pout. Kyoko giggled at his antics and rested her head back on his chest.

"Sometimes you're just like a child and to think you're going to become a king very soon." She teased him.

Kuon chuckled and replied, "To my defence I only do that in front of my lovely wife."

Kyoko blushed and smiled, "Mhmm."

Kuon played with her hair, softly weaving his fingers around them which made Kyoko relax and soon fall asleep.

"My Kyoko," he lovingly whispered and kissed her temple. Feeling her breathing become even and serene he also fell asleep while hugging her.

* * *

 **Expecting a lottttttt of Reviews. :D**


	15. Fears

**Thanks a lot for such cute and lovely Reviews,,, I love reading them and they just make me fly above the clouds :D Every Single one of you guys is special to me. Love yaaaa !**

 **No the Rating for this story will stay T not M because I personally thought If i change it to M then the story gets a little too much. So nope not gonna do it :D**

 **Have fun...!**

* * *

 _ **"As a man, I instantly became aware of the gold in her hair, her height measured against mine, and how easily she'd fit in my arms."**_

 **Chapter 15: Fears!**

* * *

Next day Kyoko woke up feeling very satisfied and happy. She could see that it was morning from the hazy shine the curtains around the bed produced.

She blushed when she felt an arm around her waist, keeping her close. She sighed and smiled.

 _Life sure is Amazing, how easily destiny changes someone's life._ She contemplated.

Moving in his arms she took in his soft features, how handsome he looked. She moved a bang of his hair by her fingers and loved how soft his hair felt. Running her finger down his temple she thought of those deep green orbs.

How those eyes always knew what she felt and relaxed her. She caressed his cheeks with the back of her hand, his skin was so smooth. Resting her hand on his neck her eyes fell on his lips making her blush hard.

"Last night..." She trailed off, at a loss for words.

 _Why do you care about me so much?_

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't aware when he had opened his eyes and was looking at her.

* * *

Kuon was used to waking up alone but this particular morning was different, now he had Kyoko by his side. He was sound asleep but suddenly he felt someone move beside him.

He wanted to open his eyes and greet his lovely wife, but then he felt her shift and curiosity got the better of him. Keeping his eye's closed he waited for her next actions.

To say he was surprised when she touched him -Willingly, would be an understatement but he still kept his eye's closed. He felt her eye's on him and that made him shiver with anticipation, he was unable to keep his eyes off her anymore when he felt her small hand on the back of his neck.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was more than delighted at the sight in front of him. She was blushing, her hair sprawled on the pillow, as she gazed at his lips. He heard her say something but couldn't understand since he was so absorbed in looking at her.

Ignoring the temptation to hold her and kiss her senseless he smiled, pulling her closer whispered in her ear. "Good Morning Princess Hizuri."

He felt her stiffen for a moment then relax back, looking up at him she frowned. "How long were you awake?"

"From the... Beginning." He replied with a coy smile on his lips. "If you want to kiss me Kyoko you don't need to wait."

Pushing him a little away , she sat up holding the blanket close to cover herself. "You saw everything, I can't believe you." She yelled at him, blushing furiously.

Pulling her close to him he pinned her hands on both sides, hovering above her he chuckled and told her. "So want to continue from last night?"

Kyoko moved her head to the side in order to avert his gaze. Suddenly she felt him nuzzle her neck making her whimper, "S-stop it Kuon.!" She broke out.

He kissed her temple and got off the bed, moving away the curtains to let the sunlight come in. He walked inside the bathroom grinning leaving behind a blushing Kyoko.

She just stared at his retreating back, as red as the roses around her. A knock on the door made her come out of her thoughts, looking down at herself she sighed and muttered. " I can't open the door like this."

That's when Kuon emerged in the room again, completely dressed in all his glory looking perfect. "You should go and get ready, everyone will be waiting for us downstairs." He told her and moved to open the door.

Kyoko quickly got off the bed and made her way inside the bathroom, fully aware of the eyes following her.

 _God she's adorable._ He thought with a small smile and opened the door to see a maid standing, her head bowed down.

"Good morning your highness! The Queen told me to inform you that breakfast will be starting soon." She informed him.

"I understand you may leave." He told her and closed the door.

* * *

Half an hour later both of them walked over to the dining room together, where both of their families were waiting. Kyoko hugged both her friends and mother's; Saena and Julie.

All of them sat down and started eating breakfast with mild chatter about how great the wedding was and how good everything turned out to be. All of the Males in the room had to leave early since a lot of work had to be done.

As they got out of the dinning room, Julie looked over at Kyoko with a sheepish grin and asked, "So dear, how was last night?" With a wink.

Kyoko blushed and looked down at her food. "Oh come on Kyoko give us the details." Chiori chimed in while Saena just smiled at her daughter and Kanae looking over at her with mild curiosity.

"Chiori you s-shouldn't be asking s-such things." Kyoko uttered.

"Was Kuon a gentleman?" Julie questioned.

"Mother..." Kyoko whined completely embarrassed. "I can't believe you all."

This made all of them laugh but no one dwelled on the issue further, if only to save the girl from further embarrassment.

"So Kanae how are things progressing with Yukihito?" Julie asked with a smug expression.

Kanae looked at her wide eyed, "Even you are aware of that?" Both Julie and Saena chuckled at that. "We know about everything that happens in our children's life." Saena replied.

"Mo! There is nothing going on between us." Kanae told them, a pink tinge covering her cheeks.

"Like we believe that." Julie stated.

Kanae just shook her head and got up to prepare since they will be leaving today, so did Chiori. "We have some work to do so see you later, your Highness, Aunt Saena." Chiori said with a smile.

Kyoko also excused herself a while later and after changing into mire comfortable clothes went out to see if she could go horse riding again. Ever since she was young her father had taught her about such things; horse riding, swimming, using light weapons to protect herself.

When she got to the stables a young boy greeted her and a little confused asked her. "My lady! What are you doing here?"

Kyoko smiled at him and answered while petting a golden colored horse. "I'd love to go for a ride."

"B-but my l-lady that's-" He tried to say something but he cut him off.

"Relax I know how to ride." She told him with a bright smile.

"But my lady the Prince might..."

"Not might the prince would love to accompany you." Kuon completed.

"Your highness!" The boy greeted and bowed down.

"You may leave." He ordered.

Her heart started beating uncontrollably again. Kuon took her hand and pulled her close, "If you wanted a ride you should have asked me."

Kyoko blushed and looked away. "Why would I ask you for everything?"

Kuon smirked and replied, "So that we can be partner's in crime." Kyoko giggled.

"I see."

Both of them got on the same horse, with Kyoko in control. She galloped fast around the open fields , letting the cold air slice around her.

Kuon gently wrapped an arm around Kyoko and told her. "Its dangerous Kyoko."

"But its so much fun." She replied, her cheeks and nose red due to the cold wind.

Kuon shook his head but couldn't help smiling. "Be careful!" He told her.

Soon after they stopped at the edge of a beautiful lake with flower beds all around them. They got off and walked around, with Kyoko picking up different flowers and showing them to Kuon.

"Didn't you have work Kuon?" She asked all of a sudden.

He looked down at her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to keep her warm he answered. "Yes I did, but then I saw a beautiful lady walking towards the stable and left everything to Yukihito."

"I wonder who that was?" She teased and giggled.

"Someone who was wearing a blue dress which made her look so attractive, those beautiful black hair which flowed so flawlessly, her deep golden eyes, her smile so bright that it could light a whole nation..." He started but was stopped by her blabber.

"You're a complete women killer." She told him. He just chuckled and they continued to walk around and left when it was close to lunch time.

* * *

Upon returning Kuon left to do his work and she didn't see him afterwards until dinner. She had spent the day with helping her mother and saying their goodbyes. It was close to evening when they left.

"Bye mother!" She said while hugging her mother, tear's in her eyes. "Take care of yourself."

Saena smiled and patted her head. "Yes! You too Kyoko and we will come to meet you again soon."

Next she hugged her sisters for dear life and whimpered, "I'll miss you two so much."

Both of them hugged he back and smiled. " We'll miss you too Kyoko."

"See you until next time your Highnesses." Saena said curtly bowing down. Same with Kanae and Chiori and then they settled inside the carriage.

Later that night Kyoko was laying down on her bed, hugging her pillow thinking about her childhood and everything that has happened so far. She didn't know when she fell asleep.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep when she felt the bed sheets rustle but deep in sleep thought nothing of it, hugging the nearest thing to her she fell back asleep.

Kuon came back to the room late in night and even if he knew that Kyoko would be asleep by now he still felt a little disappointed. He washed his face, took off his jacket and shirt and went to bed half naked.

He felt Kyoko stir in her sleep, not wanting to wake her up he carefully laid down and was delighted when she hugged him.

He could feel her sweat a little and her eyebrows furrowed, her lips forming a thin line as she muttered in her sleep. "Stay a-away Sho... -touch me" she uttered clenching her fists around Kuon.

"-Hurting me... Kuon!" She said with ragged breathing.

Seeing her in such a state Kuon called out for her. "Kyoko?" But she didn't answer him so he hugged her close and gently rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

She finally relaxed in his arms and her breathing became even. Kuon continued his ministrations, staring at nothing in particular.

 _Who is this Sho? And what was Kyoko dreaming about that scared her so much._

Hearing her calm heartbeat and even breathing sleep slowly came over him, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Rate Rate Rate ... REVIEW...!**


	16. True Feelings

_**"Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."**_

 _ **Chapter 16: True feelings.**_

* * *

Next morning Kuon woke up early and had to leave for an important meeting so he couldn't stay with Kyoko no matter how much he desired it. Getting up he looked over at her sleeping form and smiled gently.

 _She looks so cute sleeping like this_. He thought looking at her fondly.

Gently he pulled a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her temple, got off the bed to get ready for his meeting. In about twenty minutes he was ready for a long day ahead of himself.

Silently he got out of the room and walked around the corridor to see Yukihito standing there with a longing expression on his face, curios as to what he might be thinking Kuon got closer.

"What are you thinking about Yukihito?" he questioned.

This startled Yukihito and made him quickly come out of his own thoughts. Organizing himself and walking down the stairs he answered, "Nothing, just something work related."

"Is that so." Kuon grinned.

"Yes." He replied without waiting for a second and tried to change the subject. "so when are you and Kyoko-Chan leaving for your honeymoon?"

Kuon shrugged, "I still have a lot to take care of so maybe after the coronation." He answered.

Yukihito nodded in understanding. "Are you happy kuon?" he asked.

Kuon smiled looking at his brother and thought for a moment. "Yes! I am."

Yukihito smiled as well and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad."

"Because you got to meet Kanae.!" He teased.

Yukihito chuckled and replied, "well that too."

After that they went to do their respective work and got busy.

* * *

Kyoko woke up half an hour later when Kuon had left. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked around for her husband but couldn't find him, the side where Kuon slept last night was cold so he was probably gone for some work.

Even if she had fallen asleep before him, she clearly remember his warmth surround her all night. The thought made her smile. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about the dream she had last night. It was a very strange dream.

 _..._

 _"Where am I?"_ Kyoko asked cutting the silence that surrounded her. _"Kuon?"_

She was locked in a room; more like a bedroom of someone with high authority but this room gave her the chills. She searched for a door to leave this confined place.

 _"Kuon! Where are you?"_ She yelled a little flustered, not finding an exit. Suddenly she heard the door creak open and someone enter, she turned around thinking it was Kuon.

 _"Kuon... This isn't fu-"_ she stopped mid sentence when she saw who it actually was, cautiously taking a step back she hissed. _"Shoutaro! Why are you here?"_

He chuckled coming closer to her and backed her against the wall, completely cornered. _"So I finally have you within my reach."_ He told her with a evil smile, caressing her cheek.

 _"Stay a-away from me Sho...!"_ She said slapping his hand away, inwardly cursing her voice for coming out weak. _"Don't touch me."_

Roughly grabbing her face and hands, so she won't break free he told her. _"I dont think you're in any position to tell me what to do."_ He tightened his grip on her.

 _"S-stop you're h-hurting me... Kuon!"_ She yelled now scared of all this.

 _"You're precious husband won't come to save you. You're mine."_ Sho sneered at her. He started to close the gap between their lips as she sobbed.

 _"Kuon..."_ She whispered before feelings warm arms surrounded her and everything around her disappeared, slowly everything turned dark and she fell asleep.

...

 _Why_ _did I dream of Sho holding me as a captive? Why was he so close to me and what does this dream mean?_ She shuddered at the thought of him touching her. _No he can't do that ... Kuon wont let him do anything._

Making her mind Kyoko opened her eyes, shining with unshed tears. She sat up when she heard the door open and saw the outline of a woman approach her bed.

"Princess" she said. "Are you up?"

"Yes!"

"The prince had matters to attend this morning and decided to let the princess rest" the maid explained. "He sends his deepest apologies and says ge will make up for it."

Kyoko nodded her head in approval and parted the curtains, getting off the bed. She went to the washroom when the maid said, "Do you require my assistance."

She smiled at her and shook her head. Kyoko took a warm bath and came out half an hour later completely refreshed, as the maid had laid out her clothes and helped her change.

Ready for the day ahead she was about to leave for breakfast when the door opened and came a sweet voice. "Good Morning sweetheart." Julie greeted.

"Mother!" she greeted with a huge smile.

"How is my lovely daughter this morning." She asked giving her a hug.

Kyoko giggled. "Never been better."

Julie smiled at her answer and grabbing her hand, left the room walking downstairs. "Lets go eat breakfast, your father is waiting for us."

* * *

They came into the dining hall where Kuu was waiting as he signed some documents. "Good Morning father." Kyoko greeted with a smile.

Looking up at her Kuu beamed and replied, "Good Morning My princess."

All of them seated down on the table, hade breakfast as they merrily chatted about different things. Kyoko was extremely happy to know she had new parents who cared for her as much as her own parents.

 _I never thought I would be this happy after getting married to Kuon._

"What are you thinking about dear?" Julie asked concerned.

"Just thinking about how worried I was about getting married to Kuon and meeting you two, but now it feels like you're my real parents." She sincerely answered.

Kuu and Julie both looked at each other and then Kuu spoke up. "You see Kyoko we always wanted a daughter but never had one, so now that we have you it's like you are our daughter." He looked over at Julie who had tears in her eyes.

"We never want you to feel that you are not our actual daughter because we love you as much as we love Kuon." Julie told her.

By now Kyoko was crying, but still happily smiled and told them "Thank you Mother, Father."

The two of them hugged the now crying kyoko and said, "Remember you're our daughter and we love you no matter what happens."

Kyoko only nodded in response as she hugged them back. After a little while they resumed eating breakfast, Kyoko had hardly eaten anything so now as she eagerly told her parents about her childhood she quickly ate the bread and fruits.

Later on she excused herself and went to the study wanting sometime alone for herself. Walking inside the study she made herself comfortable on a chair near the window, a story book in her hand as she gazed at the gardens.

 _How would have things progressed if I had never heard those words from Sho. Would I have still agreed to marry Kuon?_

Kyoko took a deep breath to relax herself and smiled. _I'm happy that I found out everything or else I wouldn't have been so happy today. I have parents who love me dearly, friends to help me and now a life partner who cares about me._

"Kuon... He is nothing like that traitor Sho." She uttered to herself. "He always knows how to make me feel happy and understands me."

"What are these feelings I keep having for him?" She asked herself as just the thought of him made her whole world shine.

She just shook her head and giggled happily, continuing to read her story book, thinking of Kuon always made her happy.

It was well past evening but Kyoko was so engrossed in her reading she didn't feel the time pass so quickly. Closing her books she stared at the ceiling and started humming a melody.

These were her true feelings at this moment and slowly she was becoming aware of them.

 _So this is love, Mmmmmm_

 _So this is love_

 _So this is what makes life divine_

 _I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

 _And now I know_

 _The key to all heaven is mine_

 _My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

 _And I can fly_

 _I'll touch every star in the sky_

 _So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

 _Mmmmmm_

 _Mmmmmm_

 _So this is love..._

 _..._

She kept on singing completely unaware of the person standing in the doorway, looking at her with eyes full of love.

When she was finished, Kyoko smiled looking out the window and realized it was quite late, when she heard a voice behind her. She snapped around to look at person, blushing madly.

"You have such a sweet voice Kyoko." He told her.

"Why do you have to hear or see everything embarrassing that I do.!" She exclaimed a lot flustered.

He laughed at that and come to stand begin her hugging her closely. "You never do anything embarrassing." He told her while kissing her forehead.

Kyoko blinked at his words and looked up into his eyes, pouting. "You're just saying that to make me happy."

Brushing her hair with his hand, he smiled and answered. "I will do anything to make you happy but never lie to you Kyoko."

Kyoko felt a warm hand on the side of her face holding her. "You sure know how to please woman, looks like you had a lot of experience." She said averting her gaze.

"Someone seems to be getting jealous." Kuon chuckled.

"I-I'm not g-getting j-jealous or anything." She stated furiously blushing. _I hate myself for getting caught this easily._

Kuon just looked at her with a big grin plastered on his face silently.

"S-stop looking a-at me like that Kuon." She said while struggling to get away from his grasp but to no avail.

"Kyoko!" Kuon said. "The more I know you...the more I fall in love with you." he told her.

Kyoko tried turning her head but Kuon wouldn't let her. "K-Kuon.!" she whispered as he leaned in very close.

"Hush!" He exclaimed, their breaths mingling. "Some things cannot be defined with words only." he whispered capturing her lips with his.

* * *

 _ **So sooooo What do you think?**_

 _ **Rateee & Revieww...!**_


	17. Closeness

_**"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."**_

 _ **Chapter 17: Closeness.**_

* * *

Ten days have passed since Kyoko and Kuon had been married, things were progressing between them at a fast pace. Two more days and the coronation was going to be held so all of the castle was busy in its preparations.

Kyoko was strolling around the halls with many maids behind her as she told them what was to be done. "Every single room should be cleaned and decorated with great care. All of these guests are very important people, no mistakes should be made." She ordered and everyone left to perform their assigned work.

A maid came running towards her and informed, "Princess..! The Queen and my ladies are here."

"I understand." She replied and started walking around the corridors towards the main hall, where her family was waiting.

Upon reaching the hall she hugged her mother, on the verge of crying. "I missed you mother." Saena gently rubbed her back to calm her down and told her. "I missed you too dear."

Breaking apart after a while she looked over at her two sisters and smiled broadly, giving them a big hug as well. "How have the two of you been? I missed you so much."

Chiori only giggled in response and Kanae huffed, "Its only been 9 days since you last met us Kyoko."

"Hehe..!" Kyoko took their hands in her own and led them towards her room, on her way she had to give out many details and orders to others which made Kanae smile.

"Wow..! You're becoming a lot like a real Queen." She stated.

Kyoko blushed, smiling shyly. "Well mother has been helping me out the last days understanding about everything, how to handle everything as a queen." She answered.

Kanae nodded her head, as Chiori only looked around at the people fishing everywhere. "It sure is busy around here." She commented.

"Yes! Since the guests will start arriving from today onwards a lot of work has to be done." Kyoko told her.

"My lady!" Someone called.

Turning around she looked at Hikaru approaching her. "Yes." She asked with a smile.

"The prince has a message for you." He informed.

Kanae could see how her eyes lit up at the mention of prince Hizuri. _"This is interesting."_ She thought amused.

"Proceed." She said tilting her head a little excited as to what Kuon may have say.

"He says that he is sorry for not being able to spend time with you, and would like to make it up to you today. If you would then meet him in the garden in two hours." Hikaru relayed.

A smile broke out on her lips as she listened to him, but still wanting to make him wait she replied, "Tell him that I will try to come."

Hikaru nodded and left the girls alone.

All of them entered Kyoko's room and started staring at her. "What was that all about?" Chiori questioned.

"I'm making Kuon suffer for leaving me alone the past 3 days." She nonchalantly answered.

The three of them giggled at that and talked about everything that happened in last days. A sudden comment from Chiori stilled Kyoko.

"You seem to really love Prince Kuon, Kyoko."

Kanae only watched with curious eyes as to what might be Kyoko's answer to this. "Yeah he is a gentleman after all." Chiori continued.

Kyoko blushed scarlet, hearing her friend talk about love. "Tell us is he good to you?"

"He's very nice." She replied in a small voice, "I think I am falling in love with him."

"Then you should tell him." Kanae told her.

Still blushing she replied, "I dont know how, he wants to take things slow for me Moko-san."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean take things slow?" Kanae questioned?

"Umm well..." She trailed off.

"Out with it Kyoko." Both Kanae and Chiori demanded.

"We are taking our relationships slow, getting to know one another first." Kyoko said.

Catching the hidden meaning in her words, both Kanae and Chiori sighed. Kanae rubbed her temple and murmured "You're silly Kyoko."

"What?" Kyoko asked utterly confused.

"Have you never heard of a mistress?" Chiori asked.

Kyoko's eyes widened. "No way! Kuon loves me." she stated, horrified.

Kanae gently held her hands and explained. "Yes he does love you and he is nothing like that Sho, if you're thinking about it, but Kyoko men have certain needs."

Kyoko nodded in understanding as Chiori spoke up. "If you won't mark him as yours, many people out there are ready to snatch him from you sister."

"What am I to do then?" she whispered.

Kanae and Chiori exchanged a look and answered at the same time. "Tell him how you feel, and consummate your marriage."

"B-but how can I?" She stuttered.

Before anyone could further say anything a knock sounded on the door and Kuon entered, looking as handsome as ever. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kyoko blush and avoid his gaze.

"Good Afternoon ladies." He greeted.

"You're highness." They greeted bowing in curtsy.

Kyoko was still avoiding his gaze, this intrigued his interest. _What were they talking about which made her so nervous.?_

Diverting his attention towards Kanae he told her. "Yukihito was looking for you all around Kanae-san."

Kanae resisted the urge to roll her eyes but couldn't do so as she heard Kyoko and Chiori giggle. "Guess I'll see you guys at dinner." She told them and walked to leave.

"Have a good time." Both girls shouted in unison as Kanae left and giggled.

"Kyoko!" Kuon called looking at her intently.

She shifted in her seat anxiously, moving the stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, now would you please give me some of your time." He asked with a smile.

Looking up at him, she couldn't resist the temptation and asked Chiori. "Do you mind if I go Chiori?"

Chiori just smiled and shook her head. "No problem Kyoko."

Getting up she moved to where Kuon was standing and looked into his eyes. He gently placed her hand in his as they both left the room walking towards the gardens.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

He only said one word, "Archery." She looked him over confusion prominent on her face.

"I know you have been practicing to learn the last few days." He told her.

"Really you will teach me? Mother never allowed me." She asked really excited.

Kuon just smiled and nodded.

They wandered into the garden and Kyoko showed Kuon her shots, that she tried so hard to hit the target.

"Can you hit that _'Jacqueline Postill'_ up there?" Kuon challenged, pointing up into the tree. Kyoko smiled and pulled back her bow, "I'll try."

The arrow flew up but missed the flower making Kuon smirk. This made Kyoko pout, "Why can't I hit it.?"

"Let me show you how it's done" Kuon teased. Coming behind Kyoko he took hold of the arrow and loaded it onto the bow. He carefully took aim and released.

He did the same thing again with holding her hands on the bow and guiding her, their bodies fitting perfectly. The sudden closeness made her breath hitch and skin burn.

 _What's happening to me!_

The flower drifted down onto the grass. Kuon calmly picked it up and tucked it into her hair. Softly caressing her skin while looking into her eyes, he bend down to her level.

"Kuon... Someone might see." She whispered, her hands on his chest.

"Let them see." He pulled her close by the waist, their bodies pressed against each other as they looked into each other's eyes, breaths mingling.

"You're beautiful Kyoko." He told her kissing her jawline, slowly moving toward her lips. With only a little distance he whispered, "I love you." and kissed her.

* * *

 _ **Prepare yourself everyone ;) From the next chapter onwards things are gonna change :D I wonder if you can guess what's gonna happen next...!**_

 _ **Let me know about your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far :D Thanks a lot for your support.**_

 _ **Rate & Review..!**_


	18. Coronation Day!

_**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."**_

 _ **Chapter 18: Coronation day!**_

* * *

Finally it was the day when both Kuon and Kyoko's lives were going to change, they were going to become rulers of their Kingdoms. The King and Queen would be the title bestowed upon them.

Kyoko had been very nervous since morning about how she will handle such a great responsibility. It was only a few hours later that the ceremony was to begin.

"Don't worry Kyoko. You will do fine out there." Her mother told her.

"But what if I ruin everything." She asked, horrified by the thought.

"Listen Kyoko." Julie said turning her around, "You have been a wonderful learner these last few days and learned everything fast so just rest assured."

"but-" Kyoko was about to say something but Julie interjected, "Either way you have my son beside you so relax."

The thought that Kuon will be there, beside her gave her strength and she did not say anything more. "Now then that's settled, lets get you prepared for this evening." Saena said with a smile.

Kyoko nodded and they started getting ready. Kuon was having his own doubts as he sat in the study with his father, he sighed.

"What's bothering you son?" Kuu questioned.

Looking up from the documents he was going through he looked at his father and smiled a small smile, shaking his head he answered. "Nothing."

Kuu chuckled and told him. "I'm your father Kuon, so how about you tell me."

Kuon sighed again, "I'm just worried." At his answer Kuu raised an eyebrow and put the book he was reading down to give his complete attention to Kuon.

"What if I can't perform my duties as a King, if I can't become like you. I never want to disappoint my people or you." He sincerely let out all of his feelings.

Understanding his meaning Kuu nodded and smiled. "Then you have nothing to be worried about Kuon."

Kuon looked over at his father, concern lacing his features. "What I'm trying to say is that you will turn out to be a wonderful leader, you have already proven your worth to everyone." Kuu continued.

Kuon smiled in return. "Thank you father."

Chuckling Kuu got up and after ruffling Kuon's hair he patted him on the shoulder and replied. "Anytime son!"

* * *

Kanae and Yukihito were in the throne room, going over every single detail to make sure that everything will be fine during the ceremony. "Everything looks wonderful." Kanae commented.

Looking over at her form Yukihito smirked and walking towards her, stood beside her. "Yes! it does."

Kanae rolled her eyes at his remark and started walking out of the throne room after seeing that everything was perfect, with yukihito silently walking behind her.

The walked inside the garden to check the dinner arrangements, handing her a flower he picked out of a bush he muttered. "The flower was so beautiful in there," Yukihito said stroking her face. "But when its next to you...it cannot even compare."

Kanae slapped his hand away. "Such foolish nonsense you are spouting again" she said, a pink tinge visible on her cheeks.

Completely aware of Kanae's personality, he laughed and retorted. "You know you love hearing this nonsense."

"You're so full of yourself _my lord."_ She spat back.

His smile faltered for a minute but regaining his composure he asked, "Would you please drop these formalities already Kanae."

She smirked finally getting the upper hand. "Why would I do such a thing _My lord_."

Grabbing her elbow he led her towards the back of the garden, where no one comes. "What are you doing?" Kanae asked trying to pull back her arm but unable to do so.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say." She said as he stopped near a bench and made her sit on it. "Let go of me."

"When would you stop being so stubborn." He asked as he put his hands on both sides of her head, leaning over.

"None of your concern." She stated slightly blushing.

"Anything that is related to you concerns me." Yukihito told her as he brushed his fingers against her lower lip.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I'm in love with you." He told her.

Kanae's eyes widened at his words as she sat there, completely speechless. "So then, how about you stop being stubborn and admit you feel the same way."

She just moved her head to look away and said. "Stop all of this."

Yukihito just smiled and tilted her head by grabbing her chin, moving closer he hovered above her lips as she closed her eyes. "Just admit you feel the same way." He whispered and closed the distance between them.

* * *

All the guests had been gathered inside the throne room to stand witness. Everyone was happily chatting around while Kanae was busy shooting death glares to a certain someone.

Walking up to him she asked In a harsh voice. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Turning around Sho looked her over and grinned. "Seems you're forgetting that even without your sister, the Fuwa's are powerful people."

Kanae glared at him, "Big words coming from a lying not to forget a back-stabbing idiot." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Now to answer my question who invited you."

"Such proper words coming out of a princesses mouth," he snorted. "I don't have to answer you but since you're pretty-" she slapped his arm away harshly, "-I'll tell you, Duke Takarada invited us."

"Yukihito..." Kanae sneered making Sho smirk.

Just on time Yukihito came beside her and hanging an arm around her waist asked, "Is something the matter Kanae?"

Before she could say anything, the sound of trumpets held everyone's attention and they turned around to look at the doors opening.

"Announcing Prince and Princess Hizuri...!" A person yelled.

Kuon and Kyoko walked inside the throne room hands linked, a smile playing on their lips. Everyone present gave a courteous bow or nodded in their direction, the music resumed playing and lively chatter filled the air.

Both of them walked along the red carpet as people around them smiled or congratulated them, many women falling over by only looking at Kuon making Kyoko tighten her hold on him.

The King stood along with the Queen as the two of them stood in front of them and bowed in curtsy... "Your Highnesses."

"You may raise your head." The King announced in a booming voice.

"Today we are gathered here to witness the ceremony that has been performed for years.." The royal advisor's voice came. "Every land needs a ruler to prosper and earn the respect of other lands, King Kuu has been doing a great job. With him around the land of Arundel has achieved such glory that cannot be comprehended."

"Today it is the day when he will pass that duty to his Son; Prince Kuon. All of us pray that with him as our King-" the whole throne room erupted into cheering. As they calmed down the advisor spoke again, "This Kingdom will shine like it has never before."

King Kuu was handed a crown by the advisor. He turned toward his son who was now kneeling on his knee, head bowed down and told him. "Always remember son, with great power comes great responsibility."

"Yes Father! I understand."

Placing the crown in his head the King said loudly, "Now I deem you the King of this land, and stepping of this throne give you my best wishes. May you become a brighter source of light for our people."

"Thank you! Your highness." He said standing up, his head held high and back straight.

"Beside him stands his greatest support and wife; Princess Kyoko." Kyoko moved forward as her name was called and bowed her head, slightly hanging both sides of her dress in air. "A Queen is the one who makes a King or either breaks him, we pray will all our hearts that with your arrival into his life and this Kingdom things will flourish beyond comparison."

On cue Julie moved forward and placed the tiara on her head. "I have full faith that she will rule this land with great compassion and become a strong support for her King." She said.

"Thank you very much! Your highness." She also stood straight and moved to stand beside her husband.

Everyone present were handed a glass of wine. "A toast! To our new King and Queen." someone yelled and everyone drank.

"Another toast! To the bright future of Arundel." Came Lory's loud voice and again everyone drank.

"Another one! In hope to a lot of grandchildren." Julie said and everyone laughed, making Kyoko bright red. This wine was having its effect on her.

* * *

The toasts and greetings went on for a while.

"I think you've had enough." Kuon said eyeing her current state.

Kyoko giggled and replied, "You're so smart darling." Kuon was now amused by her reaction and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked offended. "I'm happy Kuon."

"Yes you're drunk." He said grinning. Kyoko tried to stand up but almost tripped. Holding her he murmured, "Definitely drunk."

She only giggled in response. "I'm not drunk, just a little fresh air and I would be fine Kuon."

He warily eyed her and responded, "Really?" She gave him a bug smile and answered, "Yes! Dear husband."

"I don't think I trust you on that so how about we leave?" He asked her.

"Mmm!" She though for a moment, "Okay but after you talk to lord Kijima, who is coming our way. I'll wait for you at the back of the garden." She said slipping out of his hands.

Before he could say anything lord Kijima had him cornered and he saw Kyoko moving away, giggling from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"Something the matter?" Kijima questioned.

"Woman." Kuon answered shaking his head with a small smile.

Chuckling Kijima nodded and then they talked about business, completely unaware of the person following Kyoko.

Kyoko was happily strolling in the garden, enjoying the silence and cold breeze flowing past her. As she waited for Kuon so they could depart for the night she was feeling giddy.

She had made her decision about telling Kuon how she felt for him, she wanted him as hers, tell him that she loves him and would do anything for him.

 _"Kuon..."_ She whispered, hugging herself. She felt a presence behind her and because she knew only Kuon will be here at this moment, she closed her eyes and smiled.

As the person stood right behind her, she turned around eyes still closed and hugged him. "I was starting to miss you." But she instantly realized her mistake as the arms that surrounded her weren't Kuon's.

Immediately she pushed that person away and looked at him.. "How dare you.!"

* * *

 _ **Authors note:-**_

 **Guyss I'm a little sad that the amount of reviews have lessened the last three chapters, which makes me think that people are no longer interested in the story...**

 **Well everyone who did leave a Review thank you very much. I greatly appreciate it :D**

 **Rate & Review...!**


	19. Secrets

_**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."**_

 _ **Chapter 19: Secrets.**_

* * *

 _As the person stood right behind her, she turned around eyes still closed and hugged him. "I was starting to miss you." But she instantly realized her mistake as the arms that surrounded her weren't Kuon's._

 _Immediately she pushed that person away and looked at him.._ _ **"How dare you.!"**_

* * *

Kyoko felt disgusted by the fact that- even if for only a second, Sho had touched her; another man besides Kuon came close to her. "What are you doing here Fuwa." She spat out harshly, backing away from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Huh!" He barked out grabbing her hand tightly. " _I was starting to miss you",_ he said mimicking her, "Aren't you getting bold?"

He held her hand with much more force, making her wince in pain but not letting him get the upper hand Kyoko jerked away her hand with every ounce of power she had and slapped him.

"How dare you treat your Queen in such a way." She hissed rubbing her hand, "Are you not aware of the consequences of such an act?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, all the courage fading away as she saw the look in his eyes as he looked her way. Alarming bells rang in the back of her mind telling her to get out of his sight. She took a step back as he moved towards her, eyes a dark shade of red.

She felt herself hit something hard and cursed her luck. _Where are you Kuon!_ She thought scared.

Sho punched the tree, beside her head making her flinch and leaned closer, roughly grabbing her waist he said in a low voice. "I dont give a damn if you're a Queen or whatever, this is not your place. You're place is beneath me, like it had been since childhood! You will follow whatever I will say."

He slid a finger down her neck, cutting her skin as she cried out in pain. "You belong to no one other than me and don't you dare think of another man beside me." He tightened his hold on her shoulder.

Looking straight in his eyes, she pushed him away using great force and yelled, "I belong to no one other than Kuon.." Taking a deep breath she hissed, "You will pay for what you are doing Fuwa...! This time you won't get away easily."

He grabbing her wrist forcefully and bended her hand behind her making her cry out, "Shut up Kyoko, You're mine just mine."

Looking straight into his eyes she smirked despite the pain and uttered, "Never Fuwa... Never."

Both of them heard footsteps approach their way and Kuon calling out her name. Hearing his voice Kyoko sighed in relief and looked towards Sho, who was now also aware of the Kings presence.

"Just a little more time and I will snatch you away, than I'll make you mine and everything that belongs to you will be mine as well." He told her and disappeared.

Watching him leave and Kuon approach, a feeling of relief washed over her and she slumped down on the ground trying to control her tears.

* * *

...!

* * *

The talk with Kijima had prolonged for a while and now Kuon was starting to get anxious. He only wanted to get back to Kyoko and make sure she was fine.

Something in the back of his mind was telling him to go after her, to hold her and hide her from everyone but not paying much attention to it he continued greeting the guests.

 _Kuon..!_

His head snapped towards the back of the garden, "Kyoko?" He whispered.

"Is something wrong Kuon?" Yukihito asked coming beside him.

 _Something is wrong..._ Suddenly the urge to see Kyoko in front of his eyes surfaced but keeping his cool he told him. "Mhm yeah! I think I'll retire for the night, you take care of the guests." Before Yukihito could answer he was on his way to see Kyoko.

Since it was dark outside and the only light in the back garden was moonlight Kuon had a little problem finding Kyoko. "Kyoko? Where are you?" He shouted cutting the silence.

No answer came and now he started panicking. _What is this feeling I keep having?_

All of a sudden he heard someone sobbing and without thinking he started running, following the voice; Kyoko's voice.

...!

His heart stopped beating for a second as he saw Kyoko sitting on the floor, hugging her knees as she silently cried. Anger flared inside him at the thought of who made her cry but was quickly replaced by worry.

He took small steps towards her and scrunched down on the floor with her, resting a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch and back away, reluctantly she looked up.

"K..uon!" She breathed as she took in his features.

Her tears broke something inside of him, for the first time in his life he wanted to kill the person who was responsible for all of this. "Sssh! I'm here. What happened?"

"Y-you're here." She said touching his cheek with her fingers.

 _"_ Yes I'm here, tell me what happened?" He said rubbing his hand on her cheek.

Without saying anything else she just threw her arms around him, crying loudly trying to make out words but unable to do so. Kuon just hugged her close and comforted her as he whispered in her ear, "Its alright my love! Its alright."

"Take me to our room Kuon." She hiccupped, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Just being in his arms Kyoko felt safe like nothing would hurt her and she calmed down.

Without saying a single word Kuon nodded and picked her up bridal style and started walking towards their room. As he rounded the corridor a maid came across them and asked worriedly, "Oh My God! My Queen what happened to you."

Kuon gave her a stern look and told her, "Breath no word about what you saw, this is a serious issue and make sure no one disturbs us."

The maid bowed. "Yes your highness."

* * *

Kuon walked into his room and closed the door, sitting down on their bed he tried to lay her down but she wouldn't let go of him. "You're safe now love." He said stroking her hair.

After a few moments she let go of him and sat down on the bed, Kyoko slightly winced when she moved her hand. Kuon quickly grabbed her hand and examined it, there were red marks around her hand; like someone had forcefully grabbed her.

His eyes trailed up her body, anger burning inside of him as the urge to kill overpowered him. He saw nail marks on her neck, he moved her dress strap a little a saw a dark bruise on her shoulder.

"Who did this?" He asked in a dangerously cold tone, his eyes changing color. Anger clouded all of his features as she examined her, she looked so scared and vulnerable.

 _Just what could have happened and why is she hurt like someone forced himself on her?_

Rage boiled inside of him at the notion of anyone touching _his_ Kyoko. How the hell could he let something like this happen, _I should have listened to that voice in my head._

"Kyoko!" He tentatively called out.

 _Silence_...

"Tell me Kyoko.. I'll kill the one who did this to you.?" He said in a calmer tone, trying to get her relaxed.

"Fuwa Sho.." She breathed and looked into his eyes, He looked a little confused and frowned.

"Remember the one you saw at our wedding and didn't have a good feeling about, he's my childhood friend." She told him calming down as she gazed at him.

Kyoko saw his eyes change colour and get clouded with anger, but that didn't scare her somehow it only calmed her nerves. "The dream I had which you had asked me about but I never answered you, it was about him as well. I never thought he would-" she shivered recalling everything that happened in the garden.

"That bastard.. How dare he touch you, _my Queen_." Kuon growled out. "Tell me everything that has happened so far Kyoko."

Resting her head on his shoulder she started telling him everything about how she had met Sho and they were planned to get married but than she heard him speaking to his parents and cut all ties with him. How he had told her countless time she belonged to him and he will take her, no matter what.

She felt Kuon grip tighten around her waist making her wince, "I'm sorry." He said sensing her pain, Kyoko smiled and shaking her head continued...

She told him about her dream and about everything that happened tonight. "I don't know what he meant Kuon." She said in between sobs. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." He stated gently rubbing her back, "He won't be able to lay a hand on you, I'll make sure of It."

 _I'll kill him before something like that happens.!_

He held her close and both of them remained in that position, having his warmth beside her she slowly started to relax.

"Kuon." She hesitatingly called out.

Kuon looked at her form, encircled in his arms and a smile broke out on his lips. _No one but myself is allowed near her._ "Yes." He asked.

"umm- I h-had to say something t-to you." She said as she started blushing.

This amused Kuon to no end and his smile turned into a brighter one. "Then tell me, you don't need permission for anything. You're my Queen Kyoko."

"Just remember that this was what I actually wanted to tell you before all of this happened..!" She told him in a small voice.

Now he was curious as to what she had to say which was making her so anxious, ""Go ahead beautiful."

"O-okay!" She took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes, ready to be lost inside them forever. Moving up she inched closer to his ear and Whispered...

 _"I love you Kuon."_

* * *

 _ **I love each and every one of you who reviewed ... Thankyou with all my heart and soul,,, alll your reviews and thoughts are appreciated.**_

 _ **As a guest asked me,,, yes for the time being Kuon will handle the affairs of both Kingdoms but I have a surprise planed for that ... (I have been leaving hints though ;)**_

 _ **Special offer for all my lovely reviewers!**_

 _ **Well if you want any kind of scene, interaction or action ;) between our two love birds them feel free to P.m me or leave a review and I'll do my best to add it :D new ideas are always welcome...**_

 _ **Rate & Review everyone..!**_


	20. Connected

_**"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space."**_

 _ **Chapter 20: Connected!**_

* * *

 _"O-okay!" She took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes, ready to be lost inside them forever. Moving up she inched closer to his ear and Whispered..._

 _ **"I love you Kuon."**_

* * *

Kyoko shyly smiled and hid her face in the crook of his neck, completely flushed. She tightly grabbed the collar of his shirt- clinging to him.

Kuon didn't move at all which worried Kyoko a little bit, pushing away a little she looked up at him and couldn't help but giggle at his shocked expression. "I can't believe the King can look so shocked."

This snapped Kuon out of his daze and he looked at her, "Do you really mean it Kyoko?" He uttered in a mere whisper. "Do you really love me?"

He saw the way her breath was caught in her throat, his own heart was beating wildly as he awaited her answer. After what felt like waiting for an eternity he felt Kyoko move.

She softly caressed his cheek and closed her eyes. "I do mean it Kuon." She blushed and whispered, "I love you."

Hearing her words energy returned to every cell in my body, "Say that while looking into my eyes." He said pulling her closer. Kyoko shook her head. He moved back a lock of her hair, "Kyoko!" He called in a low voice.

She slowly opened her eyes, but the moment she did Kyoko could see how close she was to Kuon, their lips only a few centimeters away. Her body started getting warmer and she started breathing faster.

She was sure her whole body had turned red by now, unable to form a single word she remained silent. Sensing her hesitation Kuon grabbed her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I love you Kyoko." He breathed out against her, making her shiver. "Do you feel the same?"

Kyoko shyly nodded her head. "Say it." He urged her to continue. Again looking into his eyes she tried to say something, "I L-lo-"

"Go on...!" He said kissing her nose.

"I-I lov.. Love y-you!" She finally breathed out and the very next moment was pinned beneath Kuon as he kissed her passionately. The kiss wasn't gentle this time but Kyoko felt herself responding with the same fervor.

During her time with Kuon she had learned how to kiss, it was always very embarrassing for her but right now she wanted him to know her feelings were real. He pulled Kyoko's arms around his neck and pressed her back onto the bed.

The broke apart for air and Kyoko gasped at the new feelings she was experiencing. "I love you." He growled out kissing the nape of her neck.

His hand started pushing Kyoko's dress. She instantly stiffened but Kuon rubbed her shoulders to remind her to relax.

Kyoko's breathing was fast and ragged as she stared back at Kuon.

"My Kyoko!" He whispered before capturing her lips once again.

* * *

...!

* * *

Kyoko woke up the next morning feeling stiffness in her body. She lazily rubbed her eyes looking around, the sun was shinning brightly outside. There was a faint outline of a sleeping person on the pillow next to her.

Kyoko blushed bright red and pulled the blankets closer to her naked body, and looked over Kuon. The sunlight making his hair shine, he looked so handsome. "Kuon..." She whispered and smiled, gently playing with his hair.

Last night was one of the strangest nights in her life. The way Kuon had touched her... Kyoko shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

Her cheeks flamed as she thought about talking to Kuon again. What was she suppose to say to him? After everything that happened last night how was she going to behave in front of him?

She was thinking about all this and trying to compose herself when a hand pulled her down, making her yelp in surprise. Kuon nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Good Morning love!"

"G-good Morning." She greeted, extremely embarrassed.

"Kyoko?" he said lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Y-Yes!" She asked averting her gaze. She was clearly nervous about seeing him. He smiled and asked her, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded still not meeting his gaze. "Do you feel fine?"

Nervously she looked at him and answered, "I'll be fine."

Kuon nodded and kissed her forehead. "Lets get ready for breakfast."

Kuon got off the bed and went to take a hot bath while Kyoko waited for him to finish. "Would you like to join me?" He joked winking at her, making her whole body burn.

"N-no, stop it Kuon." She stuttered, blushing furiously. Kuon looked at her blushing form and left chuckling.

Kyoko sat there, tightly keeping the blanket around herself. She smiled recalling how gentle Kuon had been last night with her and how much he cared about her.

 _Kuon was angry for my sake, he won't let anything happen to me._

Kyoko looked down at the sheets and her cheeks burned seeing the sheets staining with the loss of her virginity. She tore away her gaze and hide her face in the blankets.

"I have finally become Kuon's wife." She murmured under her breath.

She sat up to call a maid for cleanup, blanket wrapped around her naked body when she saw Kuon come out of the bathroom. Her blush returned full force, making her look away.

He was only wearing a robe, much to Kyoko's distress. She abruptly stood up and almost collapsed due to the stiffness in her body.

She felt an arm around her waist, stopping her fall and her feet leave the ground. Realizing what happened she said, "K-Kuon let me down!"

"You're not even able to take a step properly Kyoko." He calmly said, carrying her in the bathroom.

"Whose fault is it?" She whispered, making him laugh. "Mine! so let me help you." He stated still laughing.

He waited as warm water filled the tub and helping her inside it he smirked as she muttered, "This is so embarrassing."

"From now on get used to it my Queen." He said kissing her hand.

Kyoko's whole body was on fire, hearing him say such things. Kuon just chuckled and left her alone to take a bath.

* * *

Kyoko came out of the bathroom to see that Kuon was gone and a maid was cleaning their room. Seeing her the maid kneeled down on the floor, "You're highness."

"Rise." Kyoko said.

The maid smiled just the slightest. "My name is Ruka and I will be specifically serving my lady."

Kyoko smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Ruka."

"The honour is all mine, your majesty."

Kyoko nodded and began brushing her hair as Ruka smoothed out her clothes, helping her dress. Kyoko was wearing her shoes when a knock sounded on the door. Ruka opened the door revealing Kanae.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko greeted now fully dressed up.

"So I see you're up, lets go down for breakfast." Kanae said, grabbing her hand and walking out of the room.

As it was early afternoon everyone had left to do their work, so it was only the two of them at the dinning table.

"So tell me," Kanae mused. "Did you tell him?"

Kyoko smiled shyly, nodding her head she answered. "I told him last night."

"I see." Kanae said lost in thought and then a wicked grin made its way on her lips. "Was he gentle Kyoko!?"

Kyoko blushed and then struck out her tongue, "Its personal." She huffed.

"Oh now is it!" Kanae remarked. The two looked at each other and then burst out laughing, it took a while for them to compose themselves.

"I'm happy for you." Kanae told her.

Kyoko sheepishly smiled. "I am too. So how are things going on between you and Yukihito-san."

She rolled her eyes making Kyoko giggle, "Why does everyone asks me the same thing." She retorted but Kyoko could see the pink hue on her cheeks at the mention of his name.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, saying nothing as she studied Kanae. She was aware that Kyoko would see through her, "Fine! Yes I do like him... a little." She huffed out crossing her arms.

Kyoko just smiled, "I know Moko-san."

"What do you say Kyoko? What should I do?" Kanae asked grabbing her hand. Kyoko gently rubbed her hand and answered, "Tell him how you feel, trust me I have seen the way he looks at you and Yukihito-san really is in love with you."

Nodding her head, Kanae replied. "I understand." Kyoko just smiled at her best friend and sister.

* * *

Since Kuon was busy with work, mother and father had left on a vacation to enjoy their time together, Kanae was with Yukihito... Kyoko was wandering alone in the castle.

She decided to take a walk along the lake behind the garden. Getting ready she made her way towards it, upon reaching she gazed at the beautiful landscape. The lakes water was as clear as crystal.

Kyoko plucked a flower from the ground and placed it into the water. The petals unfolded and slowly drifted away as she looked at them.

"The water is so clear" Kyoko said out loud as she bended down to touched the cool water with her hands.

"If you want you can go inside..."

Her head snapped up at the new voice coming from behind her, a smile playing in her lips. "And what Kuon? ruin my clothes?" She asked playfully, happy to see him.

"I won't mind you taking them off." He smirked. "Should I help?" Kuon teased.

She blushed and looked away, as he started taking his clothes off. Kuon unbuttoned his jacket then cloak and tossed them under a tree.

"Someone may come and see us Kuon...!"

He shook his head. "No one would dare too since I ordered everyone to leave us alone."

Slowly but hesitatingly she started to undo her hair, Kuon came in front if her and slid his hands behind her back undoing the buttons. "I can do it Kuon."

He just looked down at her and grinned, she sighed giving in. She kept her undergarments on, not brave enough to be bare naked in front of Kuon.

Kyoko stepped into the cool water. The water felt amazing despite it being cold, "It feels really nice." She murmured.

"Do you know how to swim?" Kuon questioned.

Kyoko shook her head. "That's a shame." Kuon said and splashed the water on her which made her yelp.

Kuon laughed out heartily seeing her completely drenched... "Kuon..!" She yelled while glaring at him. "Couldn't resist the temptation." Kuon snickered.

Grinning mischievously Kyoko started splashing water on him as well, he did the same. Both of them played like that for a while, "Stop.. Stop Kuon." Kyoko managed to say in between giggles.

Kuon stopped and came behind her as Kyoko was coming out of the water. He picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh in excitement. He helped her out of the water and under the tree shade, "Fun?" He asked as Kyoko squeezed water out of her hair.

"Yes!" She happily exclaimed. Kyoko felt a warm hand on the side of her face, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you!" He whispered inching closer.

"K-Kuon..." She blushed as he came closer and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 _ **Review everyone,, it doesn't matter in what language you do... I just love hearing from you guys :D**_

 _ **Yes I'm aware how greedy I am about reviews... *_***_

 _ **See ya soon...!**_


	21. Evil intentions

_**"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Evil intentions.**_

* * *

 **2 Days after the Coronation...!**

"You have to earn Kyoko's trust Mimori." Sho told her.

"But why Sho-sama?" She questioned with a pout, "Why not just forget about her."

Sho glared at her, "I don't give a damn about that woman." He sneered, "I want back what's mine and she's mine along with the rest of her kingdom."

Mimori huffed in annoyance, and slumped back into the couch. "She is not that important, even without her you have enough wealth and power so why are you playing with fire."

"Enough, I don't have to explain anything to you." He yelled and started pacing, "Now if you're not going to help me then leave."

Mimori thought for a moment and then nodded, she was not happy with all of this neither did she agree to it but Fuwa Sho was her lord, her first love so in order to help him she would do anything.

 _If only i was a princess instead of a maid, I would give you my life lord Fuwa._

Sho smirked as if he had already gotten what he wanted.. "Soon Kyoko..!" He laughed out.

* * *

 _ **2 months later...**_

"Must we attend this ball Kuon? We just came back from our honeymoon." Kyoko whined sitting at the edge of the bed.

Kuon sat beside her and held her hand, gently stoking it he replied. "I know love but its important, this ball is especially held by Duke Kijima for us. We cannot not go."

Kyoko sighed and inhaled at the same time, "I don't want to." She said pouting.

Kuon smiled at his wife's childish antics, "Kyoko dear but we must attend or else it would seem disrespectful." He calmly stated.

Kyoko sighed again and laid back on the bed, Kuon came above her and started playing with her hair. She brushed her hand against his cheek and whispered, "Do we really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so..." Kuon told her.

Kyoko nodded, "When is the ball?"

"Tonight." He answered, "One more thing my Queen-" she blushed and averted her gaze making Kuon chuckle, "-there you might come in contact with Fuwa Sho but remain passive, he won't be able to do anything to you."

Kyoko frowned at the mention of him and got a little scared remembering everything that had happened the last time, but calmed down when she gazed into Kuon's eyes. Yes she trusted him and he loved her so he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kyoko smiled and kissed his cheek, "I understand my emperor of the night." She whispered slightly blushing. This was the title she had given him on their honeymoon and she loved what it did to him.

"You're doing this on purpose Kyoko..." He growled nuzzling her neck.

She giggled and feigned ignorance, "Doing what Kuon?" All of a sudden something inside her stirred and she felt like throwing up everything inside her stomach. Quickly she pushed Kuon off of her and rushed inside the bathroom.

Kuon laid their on the bed extremely confused. _What just happened?_ Worry kicked into his system, he quickly got up on his feet and ran inside the bathroom behind Kyoko.

She was bending over the sink, and throwing up. Kuon got behind her, picking her hair he gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Are you alright love?" He asked worriedly as she rinsed her mouth with clean water.

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to check if anything's wrong.?" He questioned.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Kuon I'm okay relax. We should get ready for the ball."

He nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

Kyoko stepped off the carriage feeling horrible, since this morning she felt strange. She felt tired and annoyed, the only reassurance was that Kuon was beside her.

"Announcing the King and Queen Hizuri!" Someone yelled.

Everyone present in the hall turned around to greet them and offer pleasantries, Kyoko smiled as they walked down the carpeted stairs into the ballroom.

She grabbed a glass of juice feeling thirsty and took a sip, she barely stopped herself from choking on it. "Ewwh! This tastes horrible." Kyoko commented making Kuon stifle his laughs.

"So I'm sure you're not too fond of wine?" He asked amused.

Kyoko made a funny face at his question which nearly had him laughing out loud but he composed himself. "Now Kyoko dear we should probably keep up appearances." He whispered.

Kyoko acted as though she was thinking, lightly tapping her chin she grinned and nodded. Kuon smiled and kissed her forehead.

They talked to many people and enjoyed each others company, with Kuon beside her she was not bored of such public gathering instead she started liking them.

Lord Kijima came beside them and greeted. "We are having a short gathering in the main hall so if you're highness would join us." He said gesturing for Kuon to come.

He nodded and turned towards Kyoko, "I'll be back quickly!" he promised.

Now that she was all alone, Kyoko stared to get bored and it was getting difficult to deal with all the man fawning over her. She took in a deep breath to relax.

 _Why do I feel so tired since this morning?_ She thought getting a little bit sleepy.

"You're highness!" She saw a maid bow before her, "King Kuon asked for your company."

Kyoko was happy to hear about Kuon but slightly confused as to why would he call her? Why was he not here? it's almost been half an hour since he left.

Kyoko nodded and followed him through the hall. Something didn't feel right but she just couldn't understand what it was. They stopped in front of a room and the maid opened it gesturing for Kyoko to enter.

Kyoko entered the room and looked around to find Kuon, the room was only lit with some candles not providing much light but she could see someone standing in the room. "Kuon?" She warily called out.

The man turned...

Kyoko took a step back and whispered, "Shoutaro!"

Sho smiled, "It's nice to see you too Kyoko."

"Why am I here?" she demanded. "and where is Kuon?"

"He's not here, I was the one who called for you." He smiled that cold arrogant smile of his, making Kyoko shiver.

"Why lie?"

"You wouldn't have come the other way..." He replied coolly.

Narrowing her eyes she turned around and tried opening the door. _Oh no the doors locked._ She thought turning the knob harder.

"Let me leave." Kyoko hissed.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Sho retorted with a smug grin.

Kyoko felt a hand touch her neck and she cringed, slapping the hand away. "Don't you dare touch me." She snapped. Her blood felt ice cold and her heart was pounding so hard it could probably echo in the room.

 _Why is this happening again... No stop it._

Kyoko felt herself back into the door. "Stay away or else Kuon will kill you." She yelled.

He just laughed evilly and came closer.

 _I would not let the same thing happen again, I'm not so weak or fragile to let him corrupt me._

Quickly thinking of some sort of plan she came up with an idea, as Sho came closer Kyoko pulled a pin out of her hair and stabbed his arm with it, making him curse in pain.

He stumbled back due to the pain, Kyoko took advantage of that and pushed him so he would fall down. She rushed towards the window and opened it, relief washed over her finding that they were on the ground floor, she jumped out of the window.

She ran as fast she could towards the main hall, ignoring her blurring vision or people calling for her. She only wanted to see Kuon at the moment.

"Kuon!" she screamed unable to stand properly anymore. "Kuon!"

She heard a commotion and saw Kuon rushing towards her. Kyoko smiled and cried in relied as his arms came around her.

"That bastard..." Kuon spit out as he helped Kyoko up. "I want that Fuwa bastard in front of me **now.** " He roared as the guards scattered around to look for him.

"I swear..." Kuon said icily, "I'll kill you Fuwa!"

"K-Kuon..."

"Kyoko!" He called. Her vision was darkening and the last thing she saw was Kuon calling out for her and his worried expression. She smiled now safe to be in his arms and let herself drown in the darkness.

* * *

Kyoko felt her consciousness slowly return. She heard voices talking, familiar voices.

"So much happened and you never told us anything Kuon?"

"This is a very serious matter which needs to be taken care of soon."

"For now just take care of kyoko and we will take care of the rest, she and the baby need you."

 _Baby? Whose baby?_

She heard feet shuffling and the door close. It was now complete silence around her, Kyoko tried opening her eyes. Slowly she opened them and saw Kuon sitting beside her on the bed, kissing her fingers.

She smiled and hoarsely whispered, "Kuon...!"

Hearing her voice his head snapped up and she could see that he had unshed tears in his eyes. Kyoko frowned and raising her hand rubbed her thumb over his cheek, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." he Whispered kissing her hand. She tilted her head in confusion, "Why are you sorry? Its not your fault."

"I should have never left you alone." Kuon told her.

Kyoko smiled and reassured him, "I'm fine Kuon." She held his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I'm alright."

Unable to hold back he hugged her and whispered in a broken voice, "What would I have done if he had done something to you or the baby Kyoko."

Kyoko frowned and moved away to look at him. "Whose baby Kuon? What are you saying." She asked him.

She saw the light return to his eyes and his features soften. A bright smile made its way on his lips as he told her, "Our child Kyoko... You're carrying our child."

Kyoko's eyes widened at the news. He hands snapped up in front of her open mouth, tears of happiness in her eyes as he whispered, "Our baby?"

"Yes Kyoko. You're carrying our child." Kuon told her happily.

"Oh my Gosh!" She yelled happily placing a hand on her stomach. Kuon also placed his hand over hers. "I thank god that you and the baby are safe. Never again will I let any harm befall you." He promised.

"I am overjoyed." Kyoko announced happily, "Are you Kuon?"

Kuon smiled at his innocent yet lovely wife and nodded, "I'm beyond happy."

A knock sounded on the door and seconds later, everyone entered the room gushing with happiness.

"Oh darling I'm so happy... We're finally going to become grandparents." She grinned hugging Kyoko.

"You sure are fast huh Kuon." Yukihito said chuckling.

The shy girl only blushed as everyone commented on her pregnancy. Kuu came and sat beside her, gently holding her head and kissing her forehead he said, "I heard what happened today and at the Coronation ceremony, but rest assured now he won't come close to my daughter."

Kyoko sniffed hearing his words and hugged him, "Thank you so much father." Everyone else watched as the two of them conversed and smiled.

"Now we should leave and let Kyoko rest." Julie announced and all of them made their way outside.

"oh and Kyoko dear," Julie said turning around "We have hired a new maid that would personally help you with anything you or Kuon require. I'll tell Ruka to teach her everything."

Kyoko nodded, "Thank you mother."

* * *

After a while Ruka entered the room with a tray in her hands, another person closely following behind her... "My lady, are you alright?" Ruka asked setting the tray down.

Kyoko smiled and answered, "I'm fine just a little tired."

Ruka turned toward the other maid with an eyebrow raised, "Where are your manners Mimori?"

The girl named Mimori immediately bowed down and greeted, "How is my lady."

"I'm fine, who are you?" She asked.

"My lady she will be assisting you with anything you need. Her name is Mimori." Ruka introduced.

Kyoko smiled, "Nice to meet you Mimori."

Mimori didn't reply as her eyes were set on Kuon but he didn't pay much attention to her.

"Well my hands are going to be full." Ruka complained shaking her head, and poured the herbal medicine into a bowl. "Make sure to keep yourself and the baby healthy." She winked.

Over the course of time Ruka and Kyoko had become close just like friends so there were less formalities among them. Kyoko also needed a friend so she got one as Ruka and no one seemed to mind that.

Kyoko smiled and replied, "Now along with us you have to take care of Kuon too." At this Kuon pouted making Kyoko giggle.

"Don't worry, Your highness!" Mimori chimed in. "I'll help take care of the King so you can get plenty of rest."

Everyone was stunned by her sudden outburst and for some reason Kyoko did not have a good feeling and she didn't like Mimori anymore.

"Silence" Ruka snapped. "You may leave until the Queen needs your assistance."

"But the King-..."

 **"Now..!"** Ruka told her through gritted teeth.

She huffed and stormed out of the room. "Sorry... I reassure you such a wild outburst will never happen again. " Ruka said bowing down.

Kyoko nodded and replied, "Take care of her." Unable to hide the irritation in her voice, Ruka understood the hidden meaning and left the room.

* * *

After everyone left she snuggled back in the blankets and Kuon pulled them up to her chin. Kissing her forehead he murmured "I love you."

Kyoko smiled shyly and blushed. "I love you too Kuon."

He stripped off his shirt and laid down beside her, Kuon slung a protective arm around her and pulled up the blankets. Feeling comforting in his arms she glanced up at him and kissing his chin told him. "Thank you."

"Come on just sleep.. I want you to rest tonight." He whispered, "Don't provoke the emperor of the night."

She giggled at his comment and shifting closer, she closed her eyes and in a few moments fell asleep.

"Good night love...!" He said kissing the top of her head as he pulled her closer.

* * *

 **Thank you for the Awesome feedback everyone I just love it :D I don't know why I cant see your reviews on FFN but go them in mail and jst fell in love with all of them.**

 **MyLuckTookAwalk:** _ **Nooooooo~ please don't die on me I have something special planned for you lol ;)**_

 **Hyuuga-Chan:** _ **Here come the baby or should I say babies :D**_

 **Review everyone and I hope to see you soon :)**


	22. Love in the Air

_**Hello everyone :D thank you for the reviews and support you have shown me but just yesterday I received a review saying that my work seems copied? Sorry to disappoint you but no it is not, yes it is inspired by it but I have written the story my way with my own hard work, The last scene was somewhat written keeping in mind the meeting between Misaki and Tora from maid sama (if you know that anime) so it cannot be called copied but if any else of you feel the same way let me know so I can change the plot… I will be waiting for your opinions. Thanks!**_

* * *

 _ **"Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?"**_

 _ **Chapter 22: Love in the air.**_

* * *

The sound of things being broken could be heard outside the young Fuwa's room as he read a letter _ **.**_

"Pregnant! How dare that woman bore another man's child?" He yelled breaking yet another vase. He stood by the window breathing heavily as rage consumed him, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

Now this was not just about her, it was about his ego. He was supposed to marry her and hold her not someone else and she left him and was now happy with another man _ **,**_ _NO I will not let anything this like this happen._

"I need to put my plan into action in order to destroy both of them as well as that baby… Kyoko you will pay for everything _."_ Turning around he sat down and started writing another letter with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Get up love." Kuon said softly caressing the cheek of his lovely wife.

"Mmmm… 10 more minutes Kuon." She sleepily murmured turning around.

Kuon smiled as he looked down at his loving wife, how adorable she looked while sleeping but he had to wake her up since it was almost afternoon and she should not skip meals in her condition. "Kyoko dear it's almost afternoon."

Trying to ignore him she snuggled closer into the sheets, tightly hugging her pillow.

"That won't do love, you have to get up." He gently chided.

Kyoko huffed and got up, looking Kuon straight in the eyes she snapped a little irritated, "and do what? Stoll around the gardens or read some random book since you are too busy to stay with me and Ruka have work to do." She said crossing her arms.

Kuon actually felt really guilty for always leaving her alone. He never wanted the love of his life to feel alone or unhappy but he didn't have any other choice, he couldn't help that he was a king and had a lot of work to do.

Kyoko could clearly see the guilt he felt and the remorse of that in his green eyes and her own facial features softened, as she quietly spoke. "I know Kuon that it's not your fault but I can't help getting bored."

Kuon thought for a moment and than an idea struck him, "how about we go out in the city today and look around?" he asked her.

She smile brightly at his offer and jumping out of the sheets with a new found energy asked, "Really you'd take me?"

"Of course I would." He smiled at her.

Her smile brightened but a moment later she frowned. "What's the matter?" he questioned seeing her frown.

"Is it okay to leave work like this?" she asked in a small voice. "I don't want to create any problems for you Kuon."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair which made her pout in a very cute manner. "Come on get ready and have lunch after that we can leave until then I will sort out all of my work."

Kyoko happily nodded and called for Ruka to help her get dressed while Kuon left to perform his tasks."

"Good afternoon my lady." Ruka greeted with a smile as she entered the room with Mimori trailing right behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Afternoon Ruka.. I'm fine just a little tired." Kyoko answered with a smile of her own. "Help me with a dress; I don't know what to wear for today." She complained.

"Are you going out somewhere my lady" Ruka asked looking over the dresses that were sprawled on the bed. She picked up a baby pink dress and studied it, "this one will look good on you if you are going out in the evening."

Kyoko looked over at the dress and beamed. It was a simple yet elegant dress and would look perfect on her, "Yes! I am going with Kuon to the city."

"Then this dress is the perfect choice." Ruka smiled as she handed the dress to Kyoko. "Would you like to have lunch in your room or in the dining hall?"

Kyoko thought for a moment and wanting to get finished with everything as soon as possible she answered, "I'd like it in my room."

Ruka nodded and ordered Mimori to bring the food as Kyoko started to get ready.

Now that she was pregnant her appetite was getting bigger and bigger, everyone in the castle was fascinated by the amount of food she started eating and how easily it was digested but everyone was happy that she was healthy and properly eating.

After finishing her third plate of rice and mashed potatoes along with chicken soup she slumped back into her seat heaving a satisfied sigh.

It was around 4 in the evening when Kuon came back and called for Kyoko. Kyoko came rushing down the stairs excited with a very worried Ruka running right behind her, "Be careful my lady…."

Kyoko stood beside Kuon and grinned happily while he only raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Ruka stopped right behind them and bowed greeting the King, "Your Highness." She looked up at Kyoko and reprimanded her like a mother. "My lady you need to be very careful you are carrying a life inside of you... You cannot go running around like that."

Kyoko was about to interrupt her but she was cut off by Kuon, "Yes dear she is right. No more running on the stairs, are we clear Kyoko."

She sighed and nodded. "Now can we please go, I really can't wait."

Kuon looked at her for a moment and shook his head smiling, she sure is a very different woman but he loved her uniqueness. They walked out of the castle as Kyoko talked about how excited and happy she was to go out in the city and spend some time with Kuon, while he told her that she has to take care of herself and never leave his side.

* * *

They walked in front of the stables where three guards were waiting for them along with a horse and carriage... Seeing the carriage Kyoko pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't want to ride the carriage Kuon I want to ride with you." She told him.

The look on his face told her that he was going to object but before he could say anything she pleaded, "Please Kuon…!"

Kuon couldn't resist the cuteness in her voice or eyes as she said please and sighed in defeat. He smiled and ordered one of the guards to bring only the horse for them to mount. Kyoko cheered happily and kissed him on the lips leaving him stunned for a moment and giggled.

The guards blushed at the scene in front of them and lowered their heads to give the King and Queen some privacy. "This child sure is changing you Kyoko and I love it." Kuon whispered in her ear making her blush.

Kuon helped her get on the horse and after making sure she was safely seated he himself got on the horse and they left towards the city, the guards a few meters distance away from them. "So what are we going to do in the city?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do that does not involve being reckless." He told her with a smirk.

"And when do I ever get reckless?" she asked in a serious tone.

Kuon looked down into her golden mesmerizing eyes and replied, "Remind me again Kyoko who was that about to burn the whole kitchen just to make a simple fried egg." He raised an eyebrow, "or the one that was going to fall of a tree just to get one orange."

"Fine Fine, I understand." She huffed and turned around making Kuon laugh. "I'm happy that you get my point."

They reached the main city in about half an hour, they got off the horse and started walking to enjoy everything, she saw many people doing their casual work, kids playing around and pulling pranks on one another… As soon as they entered the city's market people started to recognize them and there was a big commotion around them.

Everyone bowed down and greeted them in unison, "Long Live King and Queen Hizuri."

"All of you may rise and continue performing your duties, we are only here to look around." He told them with a smile and everyone cheered.

Both of them started visiting many different shops and the people accepted them with open arms. Kyoko could see with her own eyes how much the people of Arundel loved and respected their ruler, she herself felt like she belonged there as all of the people treated them so nicely; like family.

She was extremely happy as many woman congratulated her for her unborn child and unlike those royal ladies she felt no malice or ill intentions from them just sheer happiness. From the corner of her eyes she saw a very pretty pendent in the shop she was currently at.

"You really have an eye for rare and unique things my lady." The woman told her with a smile as she got the pendant out of its case and showed it to Kyoko.

"It's beautiful… Isn't it Kuon?" She breathed eyeing the pendent and falling in love with it at first sight.

"Not more than you." He replied moving a lock of hair behind her ear. Kyoko only shook her head at his public display of affection.

The lady in front of them was grinning happily from ear to ear at the sight in front of her. It was rare to see such love blossom in an arrange marriage let alone a royal marriage but she was extremely happy for the couple in front of her.

"This pendent is known as the Queen Rosa, an ancient piece of jewelry. It is said that it was worn by the first Queen of Arundel and thus brings good luck to the one it was crafted for." She explained to them.

"Do you like it?" Kuon asked Kyoko,

Brushing a finger on the pendent she whispered, "I love it."

Turning towards the sales lady he said, "We will buy it. How much is its cost?

"Oh no! My Lord how can I charge you for anything. You can take it free of cost." She told them waving her hands for emphasis.

Kuon smiled and told her, "What sort of a King I would be if I took things for free from my own people when they had to work hard for it?"

The woman was dumbfounded and after a little more insistence from them charged them two gold coins. "Turn around love." Kuon said.

She turned around a little confused and Kuon moved all of her hair in front of her and helped her wear the necklace. After snapping the clasp together he turned her around, bended down near her ear and whispered "It looks lovely on you Kyoko."

She blushed and gave a small smile. After that they went in different shops and bought a lot of stuff for friends and family, it was then that she heard people passing by her talking about a certain fortune teller.

"Did you know she told me that I would get a find a way to return my loan in 3 months and would lead a happy life after that and it turned out to be true?"

"Yes she also told me that if I got married to my wife, my work will progress."

This piqued Kyoko's interest and she looked around for that fortune teller. She saw a tent being set in the middle of the market with a woman sitting inside telling people their fortune.

Kuon knew what she wanted and told her, "Kyoko I don't believe in all this."

"I just want to try it Kuon, Please…" she said giving him a pleading look.

"Okay last place after that we are getting home, it's getting late and you need to have dinner soon." He told her.

She nodded happily and went towards that fortune teller with Kuon right behind her. The woman smiled seeing Kyoko and told her to take a seat; taking her hands in her own she stared at them. Kyoko saw the way her smile turned into a frown and this made her anxious.

She told Kyoko to pick a card from the deck and when she pulled out the chosen card her frown deepened. "Did you come here with your husband young lady?" the woman asked and Kyoko nodded. At her cue Kuon sat beside Kyoko and she studied the both of them.

"The two of you are expecting your first children." She asked them and Kyoko looked a little confused by her choice of words. _Why_ _would she say children?_

"You young man protect your wife and unborn children, I can see a great threat looming above them and if not taken care of soon it threatens their life." She continued but was cut off by Kuon. "Enough of all this, come on dear we are leaving." He told her getting up.

Kuon grabbed her arm and helped her out of the tent and started walking towards where their horse was resting. But she could still hear the woman's voice behind her telling her to be careful and not let her past get to her.

This worried Kyoko and unconsciously she wrapped her arm around her stomach, trying to protect the baby from any harm that the woman warned her about.

Kuon saw this and reassured her that nothing would happen and the both of them were safe as long as he was alive. He hugged her in order to soothe her worries but she couldn't help but think of that woman's words, the words echoed in her mind again and again like a broken record. ' _Be_ _careful do not let your past get to you.'_

* * *

That night was very restless for Kyoko as she tossed and turned in her sleep, having a strange dream.

Kyoko woke up in an unfamiliar room, feeling groggy. She tried getting up but was unable to do so, Kyoko pulled her hands and found out that her hands were tied above her head. Worry kicked into her system and she pulled her arms harder.

When nothing happened and she couldn't break free, she started crying. All of a sudden a pain arise in her abdomen, she looked down and saw her swollen stomach, before she could understand what was happening the door opened and someone came inside.

"So you're up." He said in a cool voice.

This voice made shivers ran up her spine and worry for her unborn babies, she pulled harder at the bindings trying to break free as that persona came closer. "I told you that you're mine, but you still went and became his woman and are now carrying his child." He said pulling out a hidden knife.

Her blood turned cold at the sight of a weapon and his next words made her world freeze up. "Now before making you mine I have to get rid of this nuisance you are carrying." With that he stabbed her stomach.

Kyoko woke up with a loud shriek erupting from her mouth, sweating a lot. Hearing her voice Kuon immediately woke up and looked around for any possible threat, but instead found her crying as she clutched her stomach.

He quickly gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back in order to stop her from crying.

"H-he was t-there Kuon…" he broke out in between sobs, clinging to him as her life depended on it.

"Who Kyoko?" He asked utterly confused.

"S-sho was there a-and he tried t-to kill our b-baby." With that she started crying louder and Kuon hugged her closer, reassuring her that it was just a dream and nothing would happen to the two of them.

It took Kuon 2 hours to finally calm Kyoko down and put her to sleep. He lay awake in bed, staring down at his wife and rubbing on her stomach.

 _That bastard has to be dealt with and soon before he can damage Kyoko anymore, not when she is in such a delicate situation. I will not let anything happen to Kyoko or our child no matter what the cost._

* * *

 _ **Please Rate & Review…..!**_


	23. Surprise!

_**"Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions."**_

 _ **Chapter 23: Surprise.**_

* * *

It had almost been four months of Kyoko's pregnancy and her second trimester had begined. Things were getting hectic in the castle as a lot was happening like Kanae and Yukihito's wedding. Yes finally after months of hard work and courtship Kanae had finally agreed to marry him.

Kyoko was sitting in the main hall on a plush chair near the fireplace, stroking her growing stomach as she thought about that day a small smile playing on her pink lips.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK….**_

* * *

"Mo! Kyoko what's with all this suspense?" Kanae asked her to which she giggled.

"Wait a little while Moko-san, it's a surprise."

"It better not be something outrageous Kyoko." Kanae warned.

As kyoko helped Kanae walk she couldn't help but giggle which only increased her suspicion that something was happening and she was the center of attraction the way she was being treated, from the last few days she had seen how everyone in her family was looking at her, like they were planning something and today she would find what.

Kanae felt that she was descending down the stairs and even being blindfolded she could feel the bright light and thus concluded that she was out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked again making Kyoko huff.

"It's a Surprise Moko-san, you have to wait for it but believe me you would love it." Kyoko gave the same mysterious answer she had been giving since this morning.

Kanae whined in irritation but did not question any further knowing full well by now that she won't be getting any answers from her.

' _Guess I'll just have to wait for it then.'_ She thought.

She didn't have to wait for a long time as they stopped somewhere, Kyoko unhanded her and coming behind her whispered, "Good Luck Kanae and don't mess up okay."

Kanae frowned, ' _What the hell does that mean?'_

Shaking her head Kanae opened the blindfold and let it fall, slowly she opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light and what she saw in front of her left her speechless. Everything else zoned out as she focused on the scene in front of her.

She observed that she was in a forest somewhere and everywhere around her it was greenery; trees and flowers of different kind, right in front of her was a path made of roses. Unconsciously she started walking on it not knowing where it leads but she soon found out.

She stood right in front of a tree which had an arrow drawn on it, leading her towards her next destination and she silently walked toward it. Her face was free of any emotions but inside her it was a hurricane, she felt utterly confused as to who would do it but happy at the same time having a hunch as to who would.

She smiled unconsciously as she saw a box placed on a stone next to the tree indicating her next point. She gingerly picked up the box and eyed it on her way towards the next point; she really wanted to open it but waited to see what may come next.

What she saw next made her giggle, totally unlike herself. A small note was hanging by the tree right above the bold letters written by roses. _**FOR MY SWEET YET STUBBORN KANAE**_.

By now she was sure who had done all this and with a smile still plastered on her face she opened the note which read,

" _You know love; life counts all the roads we travel on. Some of which make us happy while some I rather regret but trust me when I say this that the road which led me to you I would never ever regret…. So if I reached for your hand, Will you hold it?"_

For the first time in her life Kanae had felt such a way, she was speechless with stray tears threatening to fall down, her emotions a mess as she read the note. She took in a deep breath and unaware of her surrounding called out.

"Yukihito I know you're here, come out."

She stood there waiting with the box and note in her hand, and after a few moments Yukihito came out from behind a tree smiling as he walked towards her, taking the box from her hands he knelled down in front of her and looked up at her and whispered,

"As days go by my feelings get stronger, to hold you in my arms I can't wait any longer, look into my eyes and you will see that it's true so just hold my hand and we will make it through." As he said these words he slowly opened the box and asked her,

"Will you marry me Kanae?"

Kanae stood there wide eyed, her mouth hanging open and tears rolling down her cheek. Never in her life had she thought that someone would make her feel so special and loved, in a weak voice she whispered. "You did all of this for me?"

Yukihito nodded as he patiently awaited her answer, continuously praying in his mind… _please say yes, please say yes._ His heart was hammering in his chest and he thought he would faint if she didn't answer soon.

A long while passed as they both stood frozen, not able to comprehend a single word. As more time passed Yukihito started losing hope and was about to dejectedly get up and leave not to hurt himself any further but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her smile.

Kanae smiled and slowly, ever so slowly nodded with a very low whisper, "Yes Yukihito."

His eyes widened, thinking that it was all a dream he stayed in that position until she chuckled and said, "So do you want me to put the ring by myself?"

He words jolted him out of his stance; he gently caught her hand in his and placed the ring on her ring finger, kissing it he looked straight into her grinning like an idiot. Yukihito swept her into his arms and whirled around laughing and giggling heartily.

All of a sudden their families came out of hiding and congratulated a blushing Kanae and smirking Yukihito.

Almost a week after the wedding was held, it was just as extravagant as any of the royal wedding and it was also the first day when anyone had seen Kanae cry utterly out of joy when Queen Saena had Announced that her other daughter Kanae along with her husband Yukihito would rule the land of Ordaniel; as Queen and King Takarada.

* * *

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

* * *

Kyoko wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes, remembering that always made her tearful and the hormones didn't help either, how happy everyone was and now the two of them a living happily together with the daily based arguments— This made Kyoko chuckle.

She happily looked down at her bulge which was showing. "Your aunt Kanae sure is a making Yukihito-san suffer but he loves her nonetheless." She told her child happily rubbing the bulge.

"You know I'm quite excited to meet you baby." She told her baby while staring off into space. "Mommy l0ves you a lot and is waiting eagerly to hold you."

All of a sudden Kyoko felt a bile rise up in her throat which had her running towards the bathroom or any empty bucket she could find. She was quick on her feet and let her breakfast out in the sink, she breathed heavily a little tired by all the running around and throwing up.

Her bulk was large, well larger than most 4 month pregnant ladies and this somehow worried her but she relaxed as she had a doctor coming over today for her check up. _I'll just ask the doctor for any new changes._

"Ruka… **Ruka**!" she yelled for her most trusted friend and maid leaning over the sink. Ruka came rushing into the room and worriedly asked, "My lady? Is everything okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay to you?" she snapped breathing heavily. "Just help me inside the room."

Ever since her pregnancy advanced her hormones were getting the better of her and her moods would change in an instant. She didn't like this one bit as it turned her into someone she was not, as she calmed down a little and seated on her bed she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ruka just smiled in understanding and told her, "I understand Kyoko-sama, don't worry."

Everyone in the castle knew of her condition and tried their best to not anger the queen because afterwards it was hard to control her and only the King could do so, and they knew of her mood swings so even when she snapped or got angry, rude they knew it was not her true self.

Recently the fact that the King was out a lot and didn't give her much time was stressing her a lot and the fact that the maid Mimori was always around him angered her to no degree. For some unknown reason she didn't trust Mimori and had Ruka keeping an eye on her.

Kyoko smiled in return at her friend and asked, "Where is Kuon?"

"He had to go and welcome Princess Haruhi, she is arriving today." Ruka told her making kyoko frown. So _he has the time to attend other ladies but not his own wife._ Trying to act natural she asked, "When will he be coming back?"

"Sometime around evening." She curtly replied.

Kyoko nodded since she was too tired to answer, absentmindedly caressing the bulge on her stomach. A knock on the door alerted them of someone's presence and she granted permission to enter, a doctor entered the room with a smile on his face as he greeted the Queen.

"Good Afternoon my Queen." He curtly bowed and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

Kyoko chuckled and answered, "Heavy and tired, oh and not to forget hungry since this child won't let anything stay in my system for more than an hour."

The doctor just smiled in return and replied, "That just means the baby is healthy." He checked Kyoko thoughraly and as he checks her baby his eyes widened for a moment but were back to normal in a second. He pulled out his stethoscope and roamed over her stomach for a couple of minutes.

This worried Kyoko, her previous worries finding their way back and she couldn't help but ask, "Doctor is there something wrong with my child?"

He didn't answer and kept checking her, he grabbed her wrist checking her pulse rate and with a smile told her, "My lady just relax there is nothing to be worried about." He stood up from his sitting position and Questioned. "Is your Highness around?"

Kyoko shook her head, extremely worried that something might be wrong with her child. She looked over at Ruka who was standing silently all this while and saw her smiling reassuringly but it didn't help her nerves.

"Well…" the doctor mused, making her worry rise as she snapped. "What is wrong? Would you mind telling me or not?"

The doctor chuckled and replied, "Don't stress yourself so much your highness, it's not good for your babies."

"What do you m— she stopped mid sentence as his words finally sinked in. " _Babies?_ " she asked in disbelief. Ruka herself was standing there like a statue unable to process the thought.

"Yes My lady! You are carrying twins." He beamed at her.

Kyoko couldn't stop her tears as she heard the news, lovingly caressing her bulge she whispered, "Twins." A smile playing on her lips.

Ruka was also ecstatic by the news and was jumping up and down in joy, as she helped the doctor out she came back running and without a single thought hugged Kyoko shouting words of congrats and how happy she was, Kyoko also hugged her back and relished in the thought of her children.

Kyoko was beaming with happiness and wanted to share this news with Kuon as soon as possible. As if the Gods above heard her another knock sounded on the door and a guard walked in, his head bowed down as he informed them.

"Your Highness, His majesty have asked for to you come into the royal grounds."

Kyoko eagerly nodded and walked out of the room with Ruka in tow, although she still felt a little dizzy and weak but it was nothing compared to her happiness. She happily walked out of the castle and into the castle grounds to tell him of the good news but what she encountered next made her breath hitch.

* * *

Kuon was standing in the middle of the ground with many guards surrounding him but that was not what angered her but it was the fact that he was holding Princess Haruhi's hand as she leaned on him, she saw Kuon help her stand properly. This only fueled her anger making her feel more light headed as she walked towards them.

Walking over their eyes met and Kuon smiled but Kyoko did not return the smile, all of her earlier happiness and joy lost and now replaced by anger and jealousy. She stood beside Kuon and looked at Princess Haruhi not in a very friendly manner which made Kuon raise an eyebrow.

"Welcome to the castle of Arundel Princess Haruhi… Hope you have a pleasant stay here." Kyoko told her in a slightly cold tone which Haruhi replied to in the same bored tone, "Great to be here Queen Kyoko. How are you doing?"

"Fine." She replied and nodded. The way Kyoko was behaving was very strange and Kuon didn't know why she was acting this way but thought that it may be the hormones and dismissed the thought. However Ruka and Mimori knew exactly what had happened and the latter one couldn't stop herself from smirking.

Kyoko turned towards ruka and felt very weak for a moment, everything blanked in front of her and she lost her footing, Ruka quickly helped her on her feet and asked "My lady are you alright?"

Kyoko weakly nodded still unable to stand without support, this worried Kuon and he came beside her calling her name, "Kyoko?" and that very moment Kyoko lost consciousness. Kuon quickly sweeps her off her feet, cradling her in his arms he turned around and said, "I'm sorry but my wife needs to rest so I have to leave, Mimori show princess Haruhi to her room."

With that Kuon started walking not sparing the princess another glance, worried for Kyoko's health. "Go and call for the doctor Ruka." He ordered entering the room and placing Kyoko on the bed.

The doctor comes rushing in moments later and examines Kyoko while Kuon sits beside her, holding her hand. "Don't worry she will be fine after a little rest its nothing besides weakness. Make sure she properly eats." The doctor told them and left.

* * *

It was night when Kyoko finally woke up; she slowly opened her eyes and took in a deep breath remembering why she had fainted. _Stop getting jealous over little things Kyoko, Kuon was only helping her nothing else._ She tried her best to make herself understand.

A movement to her right made her come out of her thoughts and she smiled seeing Kuon laying down beside her, sleeping peacefully as one of his hand was under his head supporting him and the other one protectively hanging around her waist.

The grumbling of her stomach made her blush; it also caused Kuon to stir in his sleep, not wanting to wake him up she slowly yet cautiously moved his arm and got off the bed. She walked outside the room still a little dizzy but made it to the kitchen.

As Ruka saw Kyoko walking inside the kitchen she panicked and helping her sit on a stool asked, "My lady what are you doing walking around the castle? You are not well you should rest."

Kyoko smiled and whined like a little child, "But I'm Hungry~" and her stomach again grumbled as if to prove her point making Ruka laugh.

"Alright Alright I understand, I'll tell the chef to prepare something for you."

Kyoko sat there waiting patiently when she heard loud yelling and this irritated her a little. _Who would be shouting so late in the night?_ She looked over at Ruka with an eyebrow raised but she just shook her head.

Kyoko got off the stool and made her way from where the noises were coming from and as she got closer she saw that it was Princess Haruhi. She approached them and questioned, "What is all this commotion about?"

Haruhi looked over at Kyoko and scowled which made Kyoko extremely angry but ignoring her rudeness she asked again, "What happened here?"

"It seems that servants in this castle have no manners at all. First this maid of yours ruined my expensive dress and then dared to say it was not intentional." She huffed out leaving Kyoko dumbstruck.

Turning towards the maid she asked in a soft voice, "Sayuri did you apologize?" the maid nodded still afraid that she may have to face some punishment. Kyoko smiled and told her to go and continue her work in response to which the maid curtly bowed and left in a hurry.

"The hell was that? You should at least punish her." Haruhi said in a loud voice. Ruka was about to interject and tell the princess that she cannot talk to the Queen in such a way but Kyoko held up a hand stopping her.

"I don't see a need to punish her since what happened was a mistake and she already apologized." Kyoko told her in a stern voice.

Haruhi was about to retort when a voice startled them, "What's happening here?"

Kyoko turned around with a smile and answered, "Nothing I can't handle." Kuon smirked and held her around the waist, kissing her cheek. Kyoko saw the way Haruhi narrowed her eyes and she didn't like it one bit.

She huffed and left the two of them, Kuon raised a brow while Kyoko shrugged as they started walking towards their room. As they sat on the bed Kuon asked her, "What were you doing outside and were not in bed?"

Kyoko was about to answer when a maid entered the room and bowed placing the food in front of them, seeing the way her stomach grumbled he knew why she was outside.

Kyoko blushed a bright shade of red; utterly embarrassed which only made him grin. "Shall we eat now? I hope you don't mind sharing." Kyoko shook her head as she was more than happy to share with him.

Kyoko forgot all about her anger that she felt or her loneliness when he left her alone, as they happily sat beside each other eating dinner talking about how their day was and other unimportant stuff. As they were finished eating and now she was lying down with her head rested on his chest Kyoko remembered something.

Reaching up she kissed Kuon, at first he was too shocked to reciprocate but soon kissed her back lovingly, leaving them both breathless when they broke apart. They were staring into each other eyes when she decided to finally drop the bomb.

"We're having Twins Kuon."

The way his eyes widened and he froze made it hard for Kyoko to control her laughter but she didn't want to ruin the moment so she controlled herself. All of a sudden Kuon rolled them over and lovingly caressed her stomach and kissed her growing bulge.

Coming on top of her he kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. "Is this a dream?" he murmured.

In response Kyoko pinched him, making him jerk up, she laughed out loud at her reaction unable to control herself. "You looked so cute just now Kuon." She told him and continued laughing.

Kuon teasingly nuzzled her neck and bit her as he whispered, "So should we try and make them into triplets?" he teased and this made her look at him wide eyes as she whispered back, "you're kidding right Kuon?"

His eyes darkened as he slowly kissed her jaw and nibbled her neck, trailing his hands down her form. He once again kissed her fully on the lips and with a smirk said, "Try me love."

 _ **Rate and review….!**_


	24. Anguish

_**Everyone I am soooooo sorry for such a late update, even I am horrified of how many days it has been since I last updated but many things happened one after another so I didn't have the time to write a single word for which I deeply apologize…. *bow down***_

 _ **So how have you guys been… yeah I have a little fever and flu but nothing I cannot handle *wink* as for your continuous support and reviews thank you very muuuuuucch :D I love you guys. For everyone who wanted to know what Sho is upto I left very subtle hints in this chapter.. Guess what?**_

 _ **ShoxKyoko action coming soon :D**_

* * *

" _ **Naturally, when one makes progressive steps, there may be some who see it as a betrayal of their goals and interests."**_

 _ **Chapter 24:- Anguish.**_

* * *

Just who does she think she is..." a woman said in a fierce voice, turning around.

"Relax…" the other person soothed, "it's about time we put our plan into action and get back what was orignally ours." He told her with a smirk.

She smirked back and laughed hysterically, "Yes I don't care what your infatuation with that ugly woman is but I only care about Kuon." She said looking at his portrait making Sho laugh.

This had him receiving a glare from the other person.

"Don't even dare Shotaro… Remember I'm only doing this for Kuon or else I don't give a damn about that woman or you." She threatened.

Sho frowned and in a dark voice told her, "I also only want back what's mine so keep in mind that we are in this together _princess_." he retorted in a smug tone.

Both of them glared at each other for a while.

"I understand." Sho said along with a heavy sigh. Ruffling his hair he looked at the other person and smiled a cold smile which she fully returned.

"Now as for our plan…. Let's start it from tomorrow onwards." He told her and she nodded.

The two of them clinked their glasses as if they have already won and nothing would be able to come in their way. _**[ohhhh how wrong you guys are :D (A.N)]**_

* * *

The next morning Kuon left early to finish his work, leaving Kyoko alone with her mood swings.

"Don't you understand I want to eat pancakes which are not too sweet but not so bland as this one." She shouted throwing yet another plate.

She huffed and sat back on the bed, arms crossed looking intently at Ruka and the chef like they had killed someone.

Ruka sighed and turning towards the chef told him, "Go and prepare another serving for my lady."

The chef nodded and left the room in order to prepare another meal.

After almost four more broken plates and a messy room Kyoko was satisfied by how the pancakes had turned out to be and was happily eating them.

"This tastes like heaven~" she complimented with another mouthful which had both the chef and Ruka smiling earnestly. Ruka just shook her head while the chef offered his greatest pleasure.

Kyoko was happily chatting with Ruka when a sudden knock on the door interrupted them. She got up and opened the door revealing a guard.

"Good afternoon your Highness." He greeted and Kyoko nodded in return.

"The King ordered me to inform you that today princess Haruhi wants to hold a banquet in the castle so you may make all the necessary preparations."

Both Ruka and Kyoko raised an eyebrow and looked at each other for a moment before Ruka answered and dismissed the guard. "We understand! You may leave."

"So what do you think this banquet is all about huh?" Ruka questioned as they made their way outside, towards the main hall.

Kyoko shrugged in response as if it didn't matter and got busy in making all the preparations.

It was close to evening when she finished all of the preparations. Kyoko at that moment was a little moody since she had not seen Kuon the whole day and wanted nothing more than to just be with him.

' _Then you should go and see him. You're his wife Kyoko.'_ A voice sounded inside her head.

' _But what if he is busy?'_ she argued with herself.

' _So? Why does it matter? Just let him know how much you miss him.'_ The voice tried to reason.

' _Maybe I should…'_

Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts she turned around, only to come face to face with the only person she did not want to see.

"Princess Haruhi…" Kyoko said in a bored tone.

She just smiled a sickly sweet smile which made Kyoko cringe, "it's good to see you're doing so well Queen Kyoko." She said her eyes moving towards Kyoko's bulge.

Kyoko instantly covered her stomach with her hands not felling very comfortable. She said nothing in return and studied Princess for any kind of threat.

Haruhi again smiled that sweet smile which had Kyoko on full alert. _"That fake smile, why is she smiling at me like that."_

"I hope to see you at the banquet tonight." She told Kyoko.

At that moment Kyoko just wanted to leave, something about the way how she looked at her unborn children and the way she smiled it didn't seem right to Kyoko.

Nodding she started walking and tried to hold back her fears about anything happening to her children. She turned a corner and stopped, took in deep breaths to steady her heart beat when she heard the sound of someone being slapped.

Looking at where the sound came from she went towards it and saw that Haruhi had just hit Ruka, something inside of her boiled at the scene playing in front of her.

"Princess Haruhi! What do you think you are doing?" Kyoko yelled.

Ruka came rushing towards Kyoko and tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"Answer me." Kyoko demanded in a loud voice.

Haruhi was extremely angry when she spoke, "Just what does this maid think she is to talk back to royalty."

"She is not a maid but my friend and you better explain yourself for hitting her.' Kyoko said through gritted teeth.

Everyone in the castle was treated with equal respect as the king and Queen and no one will be allowed to tamper with their respect and feelings as long as Kyoko was here, and for a fact Kyoko was sure that Ruka had done nothing wrong.

"My lady..." Ruka spoke up, "she asked me to tell the King that she wanted to see him tonight and I declined." she explained making Kyoko more furious.

"How dare you! You cannot sprout such lies about me, the princess." Haruhi roared.

"Ruka does not lie Princess Haruhi." Kyoko told her with narrowed eyes.

"What is happening here?" came Kuon's voice from behind Kyoko and before she could say anything Haruhi broke down in tears and clinged to his arm whimpering.

'My lord, this maid is spreading lies about me and the queen does not even believe me." She said hugging his arm closely, still sobbing.

"Princess Haruhi calm down." He said rubbing her arm and turning his head towards Kyoko questioned, "What did you do Ruka?"

Ruka was about to explain herself when Kyoko interjected, "Ruka did not do anything wrong Kuon." Kyoko said looking at Kuon directly, her words full of confidence.

Kuon sighed and tried to soothe Haruhi and looking at Kyoko told her, "something surely happened here and I will get to the root of it but for now all of you are dismissed.'

Kyoko was about to say something but Kuon stopped her, raising a hand. "you should go and rest, Ruka take her to our room."

Ruka nodded and guided Kyoko towards her room. From the corner of her eyes Kyoko saw Haruhi smirk and her suspiciousness turned even more firm.

 _Something is really wrong here and I have to figure out what._

Upon reaching the room Ruka helped Kyoko on the bed and smiled at her. "Thank you for trusting me lady Kyoko." She exclaimed happily.

"No need to thank me Ruka… I know you would never do anything which would prove to be against me and you only said no to her invitation." Kyoko told her with growing irritation.

There was a long silence shared between the two of them when suddenly Ruka spoke up.

"My lady. May I say something?"

Kyoko nodded in approval. "I don't think that Princess Haruhi is here with any good intentions and it would be better if we stay on alert."

"That's what I have been feeling for a while Ruka but it's only a doubt." Kyoko said lost in thought, "we have no actual proof."

Upon that Ruka's facial expressions changed and her lips formed into a thin line which did not go unnoticed by Kyoko. "What is it Ruka?"

"Last night I saw Princess Haruhi go out of the castle and thinking something was wrong I followed her…" she told Kyoko.

"And what did you find?" Kyoko further inquired.

"I lost her mid way but saw some of the features of the person she met." She said after taking in a long breath. "It was a male with blond hair with an odd sense of fashion, but something is wrong here…"

 _Blond hair? Odd sense of fashion?_

Kyoko got off the bed and started walking around, thinking. Suddenly she turned around with a smile on her face which startled Ruka.

"Be careful my lady." She chided a little worried at her sudden movement.

"Oh Hush!" she happily exclaimed, "I just had an idea on how we can get behind all of this and find the truth.'

Now this piqued Ruka's interest and she started listening intently to whatever Kyoko had to say, but wanted nothing more than to stop her in the middle of explaining. She listened to every word with disbelief.

"But my lady that is very dangerous for you," she said in utter disbelief. "How can I leave you alone like this at such a time."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at her words and crossed her arms, "why? You think I cannot take care of myself?"

"Of course you can." She replied instantly making Kyoko smile, "but now you have to take care of two more lives and I cannot leave you alone." She said making Kyoko pout.

Kyoko sat back on the bed and sighed, "Ruka we need to get to the bottom of this and for that you have to leave. Please understand."

"But Kyoko—

"Help me solve this mystery Ruka." Kyoko said using all of her innocence charms.

They stared at each other for a while and then Ruka finally gave in. "You were not going to lose right." She said shaking her head with a smile.

Kyoko smiled brightly in return and nodded.

* * *

It was late in night and Kuon had still not returned from that cursed banquet which was making Kyoko worried. "Why did I stay in? I should have gone with him." She muttered under her breath, pacing around the room.

With every passing second her worry was increasing and something inside of her was screaming to just go and get Kuon in front of her eyes, in her arms and never let go.

" _Just go and bring Kuon back where you want him. You're his wife you have the right to…"_ the voice inside her head echoed again and again.

" _Just go and bring him back."_

 _Reasons are damned…!_ She thought and made her way outside her room and towards the main hall where the banquet was held. The uneasy feeling she had grew with each step she took.

As Kyoko descended the stairs she heard soft music being played and she frowned. "just what is going on downstairs?"

The first sight she saw, rounding the corner had her eyes bawling out and pain targeted her abdomen. Quickly turning around she leaned on the wall and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths to keep her nerves under control.

 _It's not what you think Kyoko, it's not. Just relax… there must be an explanation._

After a few moments she turned around and walked inside, with complete elegance and air of superiority around her. "Kuon honey…" she called out sweetly.

Kuon looked up from his drink and upon the sight of his lovely wife smiled brightly, making every woman in the room envious. "Kyoko…" he pushed Haruhi away from him and walked towards Kyoko as if she never existed.

This made many in the room to stifle their laughs and feign ignorance as if they didn't see Haruhi get humiliated.

Kyoko smirked at all of this and wanting to further show Haruhi her place, Kyoko placed her hands on his chest and cutely pouted.

"What's wrong love? And why are you still up? You need to rest Kyoko." He asked in a single breath making Kyoko giggle.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Well… I was waiting for my _hot_ husband to come back since I was a little lonely and his children also miss him." She gave him a cute wink at the end and Kuon saw many others eyes on his Kyoko.

He didn't like others seeing how cute his wife can be so without giving her an answer he turned around, "It seems that something important has come up and my wife needs my assistance so I will depart for the night but I hope you enjoy yourself." He announced and everyone nodded.

Everyone but Haruhi… Kyoko saw how she was seething with anger and jealousy, how she had clutched her clothes in sheer anger and frustration at her futile attempts to seduce _her_ husband.

Her anger and agony made Kyoko very happy and satisfied. She smirked and turned her attention towards Kuon who was looking at her. "Shall we…?" he asked extending his hand which Kyoko gladly accepted and they walked out.

"So how much do my wife and children miss me again?" he teased as they walked inside their room.

Closing the door, Kyoko turned around and Kuon observed how her whole demeanor had changed. Silently sitting on a nearby chair he observed her as she leaned against the wall and glared at him.

Kuon knew that one wrong push and she would explode so warily he asked, "What's wrong dear?"

"Why don't you ask Haruhi Kuon…" she coldly snapped back, her eyes even more distant.

Still a little lost he frowned and asked again, "What do you mean Kyoko? What's the problem?"

Without wasting another moment she came closer and sat on his lap, intently staring at him with those distant eyes.

"Kyo— he was about to say something when she abruptly pulled him closer and kissed him. She kissed him with such fervor that when they broke apart it left him breathless.

"What's wrong love?" he questioned softly caressing her hair and back.

She snuggled closer to him and hid her face in his arms, murmuring something. "What's that? I can't hear you."

"I said that I don't like that woman's smell on you, neither the way she was dancing around you downstairs." She said a little loudly, leaving Kuon dumbfounded.

A few moments were spend in silence.

"You're jealous?" he suddenly blurted out and blinked twice in order to understand his situation.

"So what if I am…" Kyoko pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well as much as it makes me happy I want you to know that in this lifetime and even after that for me there is only one woman… and that's you Kyoko." He stated truthfully making her blush.

"Playboy…"

This made Kuon chuckle as he softly nuzzled her neck, "only for you love."

They sat just like that for a while and slowly Kyoko fell asleep because of everything that she had to go through today and it was quite late. Kuon sat there lovingly gazing at his wife, listening to her even breathing.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You never fail to amaze me Kyoko." He whispered under his breath but she still smiled in her sleep, moving closer to him.

Kuon chuckled and picked her up bridal style. Softly he laid her on the bed and came beside her, moving her hair behind her ear he kissed her nose and told her with a smile. "I love you Kyoko."

Soon after he also fell asleep…

* * *

 _ **Rate & Review guys…!**_

 _ **Oh and before forget does anyone know if the baby starts kicking in the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **month or so then please let me know, your help will be greatly appreciated ;) and for any Maid Sama lovers/fans I started this new fic named '**_ _ **let it be me'**_ _ **… if interested do check it out.**_


	25. Danger

_**Hello everyone :) so since I took a lot of time updating here is a new chapter for you guys and I really hope you will not just kill me :P so the agony begins from this chapter and I would be expecting a lot of reviews so support me :D**_

 _ **KaiHyuuga: hey there, I missed you and you know what now it's high time we teach that idiot a lesson so let me know of any great idea you have to make him pay for all the torture.**_

 _ **Lady: thank you for the information it helped me :)**_

 _ **Guest: yes I hate them too even though Haruhi is my own creation… and thank you I feel a lot better.**_

 _ **BB71: whatever Ruka and Kyoko had planned will be later revealed in the next chapter and Mimori is my Joker she will show up soon as well and I didn't like how that scene turned out when she saw them together so left it undone.**_

 _ **MyuPanChan: let's get the show started and teach him not to mess with Kyoko ever again, he will fall dearest soon…. Very soon. *evil smirk***_

 _ **Guest: right now she is along her 26**_ _ **nd**_ _ **week.**_

 _ **Enjoy...!**_

* * *

" _ **Anytime women come together with a collective intention, it's a powerful thing. Whether is sitting down making a quilt, in a kitchen preparing a meal, in a club reading the same book, or around the table playing cards, or planning a birthday party, when woman come together with a collective intention, magic happens."**_

 _ **Chapter 25:- Danger.**_

* * *

Kyoko groaned and woke up felling very uncomfortable. "Arrrgh! My head hurts." She said holding her head in one hand. She felt painful all over her body and was unable to move for even a second.

 _My children?_ This was the first thought that crossed her mind as she tried to wake up and move. After a lot of effort she sat up and tried to open her eyes, her eyes were met with bright light making it even more uncomfortable for her. Slowly Kyoko opened her eyes and her hands moved down to check if anything was wrong with her children

She sighed in relief when she felt nothing wrong and smiled when she felt one of her children move inside of her but this felling did not last for long as she suddenly saw where she was, it was the same room she had been seeing in her dreams for months.

"Where am I?" she softly said under her breath to no one specific.

Kyoko got off the bed after a lot of effort and started looking around. It was the same windowless room with dim colors and two doors. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure where these doors would lead and that only one of them was open.

Curiosity getting the better of her she started moving towards the first door which she somehow knew would be locked. Quietly approaching it she turned the knob and found that her fears were proven correct, the door really was locked.

Her heart started beating furiously, and the air around her was getting heavier. She wanted to leave this place as soon as she could, she had this ominous feeling wrapping itself around her and it was not good for her children.

She leaned on the door for a moment and took in deep breaths. a little while ago she was with Kuon, having a fight and the next thing she remembers she was met with a dark shadow as she strayed far away from Kuon and the safety of his arms.

Trying to keep herself calm and not thinking about her fight with her husband she turned towards the next door and eyed it for a while, wishing that she would be proved wrong. Closing her eyes she walked forward, her legs wobbly while a single thought on her mind _, 'No this cannot be happening… this is just another dream.'_

She turned the door knob of that other door and was horrified to find that it was the bathroom as she had seen in her dreams again and again, but this was not what scared her it was what happened next in her dreams that had her blood running cold.

Sitting back on the bed she wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to protect herself and her children from something evil and dangerous. "No this can't be possible…" and suddenly the words of that fortune teller rang in her mind like an impending threat.

" _You young men protect your wife and unborn children, I can see a great threat looming above them and if not taken care of soon it threatens their life."_

"Kyoko hurry and just wake up before any of this continuous." She kept repeating to herself but was completely aware of the tears that escaped her eyes.

Wiping away a tear she got up and started pacing around the room, thinking. "I need to find a way to get out of here without harming my children." She said to herself. "I have to get out of here safely."

She was already entering her final trimester and this was the period where she was most vulnerable. "Why did all of this happen now? Where are you Kuon?" Kyoko murmured thinking of an escape plan. She felt a slight pain in her abdomen and pressed her hand on her stomach to see if it would stop and that was when she felt her child kick for the second time.

Kyoko started sobbing uncontrollably, how she had wanted to experience such moments with her husband, how happy he was to feel his children growing but here she was locked up in some stranger's room, where her and their children's life was in unidentified danger.

"I need to get out of here." She said with determination shinning in her eyes.

"You are not going anywhere." Kyoko quickly snapped back her attention on the new voice and turned around to confront someone else's presence in the room and to her fear it was no other than her childhood friend turned arch enemy.

"Shotaro! Where am I and how did you get me here?" she asked wasting no time for formalities or respect since he deserved none.

"You have gotten quite feisty." He said eyeing her from head to toe "Is it because of that cursed man or his pups?"

Kyoko slapped him across the face as hard as she could and this was the first time she had actually meant to hurt him. "Don't you even dare talk badly about my husband or children or else you will pay." She seethed coldly, her words dripping with venom.

He fears momentarily forgotten as she stood in front of him, her head held high and one hand wrapped protectively around her children.

Sho glared at her, his hand on his cheek which was starting to turn red; proving how foolish he can be sometimes. All of a sudden he started laughing which only made Kyoko glare at him with a more murderous intent. "You are trying to protect that husband of yours who might be sleeping with another woman right now and those children who may never come into this world?"

"Shut up!" Kyoko said weakly, her breathing harsh.

"How foolish can you woman get to think that a man is satisfied by only one woman, we only think of you as something we can own and nothing else. Once you disobey us it's all over." Sho said with a proud smirk knowing how much of an impact his words were having on Kyoko.

"Stop it…" she tried again, but this time with a lot more forc3e behind her words.

Forcefully he grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards him, her protests falling on deaf ears. "I told you that you're mine and what's mine stays mine." He said yanking her head.

Kyoko pushed him back and slapped him once again, not believing his lies and wanting to give in to his insanity. "I trust Kuon and he will save me… you just wait Shotaro." Before she could say another word everything turned dark and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

It was late in the afternoon when Kyoko was out looking for Kuon….

She was happily humming and strolling through the gardens when she came across Kuon. Her smile instantly brightened upon seeing him and she was about to call for him when she saw princess Haruhi along him.

Kyoko frowned upon the sight of them together and without any single thought she made her way towards them.

"Good evening Kuon." Kyoko greeted standing beside Kuon, smiling at him whom he returned with a bright smile of his own. "How are you felling Kyoko?" he asked a little concerned to see her face a little pale.

She smiled and replied, "A little tired and weak, your children are really making it hard for me." She pouted making him laugh.

He bended down to her level and softly caressed her stomach, not caring about all the eyes looking at him in fascination. "Hey there sweethearts… take it easy on mommy or else daddy will get really worried." _**{Kyaaaaa loved this moment.}**_

Kyoko laughed at his weird antics and suddenly jumped when she felt her baby move. Kuon looked at her with a confused expression and after a moment she smiled with tears in her eyes.

Cradling one of his hand in her she placed them on her stomach, looking straight into his eyes. Kuon was still confused and worried but his world stopped the moment he registered his children's movements. Both of them beamed with happiness not aware that the next moments will be so cruel.

Kuon turned around when he felt Haruhi cough behind him which made Kyoko frown once again. "Once again here she goes ruining such a great moment." One of the guards said in a small whisper but Kyoko heard him and couldn't help but agree.

"We are getting late Kuon…" she said in a sugary sweet voice making Kyoko feel like throwing up.

Not wanting to lose to her Kyoko pulled his arm and hugging it closely asked, "Where are you going Kuon?"

Kuon looked down at her with a smile only meant for her and answered, "Hunting my love and no you are not coming." He told her studying her expression.

This made Haruhi snort, "yes Kyoko it can prove harmful for your children."

"Our children, princess Haruhi." Kyoko corrected glaring at her while hugging Kuon with more force and once again turning her attention towards him she said, "But I want to…"

 _Come along and everything will go according to our plan…_ Haruhi thought with a smug expression not really affected by her glare. Kuon didn't answer and started preparing for their departure but she was not going to give up so easily.

"But Kuon I want to come along, promise I will not do anything dangerous and just tag along." She tried to persuade him. Kyoko did not want to leave Kuon alone with Haruhi even for a moment.

"But Kyoko…" Kuon tried but knew better not to mess with Kyoko in such a sensitive condition.

"Pleaseeeeee!"

Kuon looked at her intently trying to make her give up but she was determined not to lose and he finally gave in to her wishes. "Fine you can come along but be very careful."

Kyoko smirked looking at Haruhi but was a little confused as to why she was smiling at her. It had been a month or more since Ruka left to seek out the truth and by now Kyoko was sure that Haruhi wanted something from Kuon… but what?

" _Just what I wanted you to do Kyoko… Soon King Kuon will be all mine when you are out of his sight."_ She thought with a cold smirk gracing her features.

Soon they departed for hunting with a horse. Kyoko regretted her decision when she found out that Haruhi did not know how to ride a horse and was going to sit along Kuon while she travelled in a carriage due to her pregnancy.

She was seething with anger and jealousy, the air around her stiff and dark. Telling anyone who approached her to back off and the smile on Haruhi's lips was only helping make matters worse, the way she clings to Kuon drove Kyoko insane.

They travelled along for a long time, until it was dark and with every passing moment her jealousy was getting more and more intense. Finally came the time when Kyoko snapped at Haruhi just like she wanted her too.

"You should have never come along my queen; you are just proving to be a burden on Kuon." Haruhi said as a matter of fact.

"And who are you to decide that." Kyoko snapped.

"Well you are slowing down the prince since he cares for you he is taking things slow and easy or else by now we would have returned back to the castle." She said with a wicked smile.

" _Just one more push in the right direction…"_ Haruhi thought.

Kyoko could no longer contain her anger and she yelled, "Would you just shut up and mind your own business. What my husband does for me has nothing to do with you."

"Kyoko…!" Kuon said in a sharp tone. "That is no way to talk to our guests."

Kyoko smiled a cold smile looking at Kuon and said in an almost empty voice, "Why do you defend her Kuon? She was the one who had been crossing her limits since the day she steeped in our castle but you would only tell me the difference between right and wrong."

They had set camp for a while and the fire used to cook was nothing compared to the fire burning in Kyoko's eyes. "Why is that she can do whatever she wants and I have to oblige, because of her I had toilet go of Ruka as well even when she did nothing wrong."

Kyoko could not stop the words from coming out, it was like as she kept talking a heavy burdened lifted but the way Kuon looked at her made her heart clench.

"Enough Kyoko… You are not aware of the words you speak." He said in a hard voice trying to stop Haruhi from crying but Kyoko knew how much of an bitch she was and how fake her tears were so she was not affected in the least but the way Kuon behaved tore her apart.

"You trust her more than your own wife?" she questioned in a distant voice.

This alarmed Kuon and he quickly knew his fault but before he could answer she gave him a bitter sweet laugh, turned around and started walking out of sight.

Some guards started following her on Kuons's order as Haruhi would not let go of him but she threatened them and due to her skills which she had developed over time, easily lost them.

Now that she was alone in the woods with only darkness and silence surrounding her she contemplated her actions and thought that she acted a bit too harshly but that does not prove his actions right.

 _How can he just leave me alone like this… he knows I bear his children and still he stayed to comfort that damn woman?_ She chuckled darkly at the thought, shaking her head to clear her jealous thoughts she turned back but soon found a man standing behind her.

Fear kicked into her system and she was out cold before she could speak even a single word, a cold cloth covering her mouth. Kyoko could hear Kuon calling for her in the distant but she slowly lost all of her senses and fell asleep surrounded by darkness.

 _ **End of Flashback….**_

* * *

 **BAM…**

Kuon slammed his fist on the table a little too forcefully, anger swirling around him. "What do you mean you lost her and cannot find her?" He asked the guards who were supposed to follow and protect Kyoko.

"Y-your highness, we are extremely sorry but we are trying our best to find my lady." One of the guards said in a shaky voice.

Kuon was about to show his rage when the general spoke up, "but don't you think it's a little weird?"

Kuon narrowed his eyes and crossing her arms asked, "What do you mean Eric?"

Eric gracefully walked forward and continued, "Your highness I find it a little weird for it to be a coincidence that Queen Kyoko disappeared like this." He looked directly at Haruhi standing beside Kuon and saw how she flinched. "I think this is all planned and someone kidnapped our Queen."

At this moment Haruhi started sweating ad avoided eye contact with anyone. She was fully aware of the Generals eyes studying her so she tried her best to keep her face impassive but it was not working.

Kuon looked over at Eric his eyes narrowed, lips formed into a thin line and body tense with only one thought going around in his mind, _"NO this is not possible, he didn't know she was here unless…"_ his thoughts drifted off.

"I don't think anyone who did this could have done it alone, they were getting help from someone inside the castle or how did they know that the queen will be her today." Eric continued while everyone listened to him in silence, his words like an edgy sword hanging just above them.

"I completely agree with you Eric, though I have an idea who might be behind all of this but we need to find the traitor who helped him." His voice calm and authoritive unlike the hurricane of emotions inside of him. "We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible and get to the bottom of everything."

Everyone started moving at the speed of lightning since everyone in the castle deeply cared for the queen and would not waste even a second when they knew that she was in danger.

Eric came to stand beside Haruhi and in a small voice murmured, "If I found a single clue that you were involved in any of this I will personally see to it that you are punished, severely."

She audibly gulped at the threat but not wanting to let go of her dignity retorted back, "I have no idea what you are talking about General Eric." She said her head held high but the slight shaking of her voice was not left unnoticed.

She felt his brown eyes piercing her as he answered, "Good for you if that's true."

Eric was one of the people who genuinely loved Kyoko and cared about her. She had always treated everyone as family and thus earned their loyalty; Eric deeply cared for her like his own sister and understood her. The way she had behaved today and how she snapped made him suspicious that something was going on.

His was sure after what he saw today that princess Haruhi had something to do with all of this, he just needed a clue. Even that damned bastard would be killed by his hands, if King Kuon didn't do it after the stunts he had pulled but before that he had to know who was helping her.

" _I hope you are fine Queen Kyoko. Just hang on for a while we will save you."_ He thought with determination.

* * *

The news of the Queen's kidnapping spread like wild fire around the Kingdom which was making everyone edgy and restless. Queen Julie broke into a fit of tears as she heard that her daughter had been put into danger and they could not do anything at the moment.

"You need to get her back Kuon, she is not in a stable condition… we need to find her Kuu." Julie sobbed in his husbands arms. They had just returned from their long tour around the world and now this happened.

"Ssshh! Dear you need to calm down, everything will turn out fine." He tried to soothe her but she just shook her head crying even more. "It's our entire fault Kuu; we never should have left her alone."

"It's my fault for not killing that bastard when I had the chance." Kuon murmured walking inside the main hall, along with Eric and Haruhi by his side.

"Yes it is your entire fault King Kuon…"

Kuon turned around to see the person whom this voice belonged to and was unable to stand still as she slapped him hard. Few moments passed in silence and then Kuon finally looked up at Kanae's form ready to kill.

He was about to say something when she halted him, "don't you dare say a single word. If only you had taken action sooner."

He could only hang his head in shame as her every word went through his heart, tearing it apart. He was bleeding from inside at his mistake and was ferocious to kill the one who took his _wife_.

"How dare you slap the King and talk to him so disrespectfully, who the hell do you think you are huh." Haruhi spat out, coming forward and standing between the two of them.

Kanae looked down at the women in front of her, her eyes turning even more cold and venom coated in every single word she spoke, "is she the reason you could not pay attention to my sister? You're pathetic."

Haruhi was about to snap back but what Kuon said next had her bone chilling, "I am only in love with my wife and care deeply for her, yes it was my mistake but you have no right to insult my feelings for Kyoko." He said looking into her eyes with the same rage she possessed.

"Would the two of you stop it? We need to find where Kyoko-Chan is." Yukihito said coming to stand beside Kanae, he looked at Haruhi and told her, "Well I have heard something interesting about you so it would be better if you stayed quite princess."

Takarada Lory also entered the castle and soon all of them along with Eric started the meeting. Everyone was hurt and afraid of what might that Sho do to Kyoko while they are her trying to guess where she might be. Suddenly the door to the meeting room burst open and everyone's attention turned to the new intruder.

Before anyone else could respond Haruhi jolted from her speed and in a shaky breath whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

A cold smile made its way on her lips as she walked inside the room, right in her direction. "Surprised?" Haruhi's mouth was open in disbelief and the envelope in Ruka's hand was making her breath hitch.

"I don't feel too well, I will depart for now." She tried to hurry out of the door but a brisk nod from Ruka towards Eric and she was stopped in front of the door.

"Why not wait until this meeting ends princess, I'm sure you are worried for our Queen as well." He said making her take a seat and standing right behind her so she wouldn't try anything.

She turned towards everyone else and bowed her head in respect, "Your highnesses!"

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Kanae spoke before everyone else and she saw Ruka smile as if she was aware of the whole situation.

"I am aware of everything that is happening and because of whom, also the place where Kyoko-sama is." She said without wasting even a single moment and this took everyone by surprise, even Eric while Haruhi silently cursed.

"Where is she and how do you know about all of this?" Lory asked walking over to her, as everyone else just sat in complete silence trying to wrap what she just said.

"King Yukihito I'm sure you are aware that the Fuwa's are missing?" she asked her attention fixed on him and he nodded, his own eyes narrowed as he rested his elbows on the table and listened attentively.

"Then I'm sure you would want to hear this…." She said placing the envelope on the table in front of them with a smile.

* * *

 _ **pleaseeee Rate and review…. I love hearing from you guys :D**_


	26. Delusions

_**Mmm..! This chapter is most likely a filler chapter but I hope you will have a good time reading it :D I'm so happy that we have reached this point of the Story, makes me kinda sad that it will be ending soon, :(**_

 _ **MyLuckTookAWalk: hehe yes I am evil :D oh and since you wished so much for Haruhi to be slapped I have made your wish come true :D**_

 _ **Sargent93: Yes she makes me just as pissed as you…**_

 _ **Meow322: well that was the plan and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**_

 _ **Hyuuga-Chan: let's make the both of them fall hard on their faces, and Sho's agony begins. *evil laughter***_

 _ **Lucia: I'm honored to know that you loved the last chapter, I hope I can make it more enjoyable for you :D**_

 _ **Setsu-Chan: wow really? That's just makes me super happy. *cries in joy* thanks a lot.**_

 _ **BB71: I don't normally leave it like that but sometimes I love being evil *wink***_

 _ **Saya: we share exactly the same thoughts but unfortunately I can't do all of that no matter how much I want to. Have no worries I do have something in mind which will hurt him badly…**_

 _ **And thank you for the Reviews, Richkey Zero and both guests. Your reviews are always loved and welcomed. They make me super happy everyone…!**_

* * *

" _ **If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want it to be!"**_

 _ **Chapter 26: Delusions!**_

* * *

" _King Yukihito I'm sure you are aware that the Fuwa's are missing?" she asked her attention fixed on him and he nodded, his own eyes narrowed as he rested his elbows on the table and listened attentively._

" _Then I'm sure you would want to hear this…." She said placing the envelope on the table in front of them with a smile._

…

Everyone sitting at the table eyed the envelope with great caution, as if it was something ominous. Everyone just sat in silence getting a hang if the situation.

"How do you know about all of this Ruka?" Kuon asked her once again coming out of this trance as Yukihito pulled the Envelope towards him and opened it, reading the contents of it along with Kanae.

Ruka looked over at him and bowed, "Your Majesty you remember the day I left your castle…" she paused and he nodded listening attentively. "Well I didn't leave on my own; Queen had ordered me to do so."

This made him alert and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why would Kyoko do such a thing?"

Everyone else in the room was also listening to their conversation apart from Yukihito and Kanae who were deeply engrossed in reading those papers. "It seems the queen had some suspicions that something was going on inside the castle relating to someone important…"she said the last part of her sentence looking directly at Haruhi.

Kuon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yukihito, "And we can be sure that she was absolutely right about all of this."

Before anyone of them could react or ask anything, Kanae got up from her seat and standing in front of Haruhi slapped her across the face. "How dare you…" Haruhi seethed and without giving her any warning Kanae slapped her once again and no one in the room was courageous enough to stop her, not when her whole aura spoke of rage and death.

"How dare you _Princess_ Haruhi…" she said the word princess like it was some deadly poison.

"Kanae—" Kuon tried but regretted as he saw the glare she gave him, feeling utterly speechless.

"Just shut up, this is your entire fault." She pretty much yelled at him, making him wince.

"Queen Kanae all of this can wait for now, first we need to help Queen Kyoko." Ruka smoothly interjected. Kanae nodded and once again turned towards Haruhi, her arms crossed and eyes burning red.

"Explain yourself…" she ordered.

Haruhi sighed and looking up at her said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really, Well that can be helped." Kanae said in a cold tone and turned towards Kuon. "Tell me again why she is here and for how long?"

"Princess Haruhi came sometime around 3 months ago due to her Kingdom facing some crisis and since the King was worried about the life of her only daughter, he sent her here to live with us for a small period of time." Kuon answered in a single breath, not wanting to anger her further.

At this precise moment he was relieved that he had never seen Kyoko get angry like this but he doubted that even she could be dangerous enough like Kanae at the moment.

"I see…" Kanae nodded and turned towards Ruka who looked ready to slaughter someone just like herself.

Ruka nodded in affirmation, "That is true my lady but next comes the part which was held from King Kuon. Princess Haruhi could have gone to her uncle's house if she needed safety but it was her personal request that she may be sent to Arundel."

"That is not true." Haruhi half yelled, her lips trembling.

"Talk only when you have been asked something." Yukihito told her, his own eyes and features turned cold and hard much like Kanae. His cold voice made Haruhi tremble and she decided to stay silent.

 _I need to get out of here before they figure out everything…_

She tried to move away from all of them, towards the exit door but Eric came in front of her. "Stop right where you are." He whispered above her head, "I told you that if I found out you were involved in all of this, you will be severely punished."

Haruhi cursed her luck and stood there silently, praying that somehow things would turn out the way she had wanted them. She looked up and glared at Ruka, thinking.

 _If only this woman was wise enough to think about her benefit and safety._

"How long did you know about all of his and how much more do you know?" Yukihito asked coming forward as he passed the envelope to his father and Kuon, so that they wouldn't be left in the dark.

"What you have read is only a part of all the information and planning done behind your back." She told them, "As for Princess Haruhi… she has been interested in you for a long time King Kuon and tried her best to get rid of Queen Kyoko to clear her path."

Kuon could not believe his eyes and ears, all of the information finally sinking into him. "She even teamed up with Shotaro to get to her goals." Kanae gritted through clenched teeth.

Kuon threw the envelope in his hand on the table harshly; his aura turning deadly as he finally looked at Haruhi for the first time since this meeting started. Her whole body trembled in fear upon seeing this side of Kuon and she didn't know how to act out of this situation.

"Is all of this true Haruhi…?" Kuon asked in a calm voice but she was well aware of the power behind it, he could even kill someone right now and not blink twice.

 _What have I done…?_

"K-kuon l-listen to m-me," she tried but her efforts of no use.

"Just answer me, were you involved with everything that happened last night?" he asked again, his anger evident in his voice.

Slowly she nodded her head in approval, and started sobbing. "But I love you so much Kuon and am worth some much more than that woman."

"Where is Kyoko…?" he asked slamming the nearby wall with his fist making her even more shocked.

"I-i don't k-know, Sho never t-told me where he would be taking her." she stuttered, and started sobbing more uncontrollably.

This was the moment when Ruka decided to interfere, "I know where he has Kept Kyoko My lord." Kuon didn't look her way, his gaze still fixed on Haruhi.

"Eric, take her out of here and lock her up. Contact her parents and after we find Kyoko her punishment will be decided." He told Eric.

Her eyes widened at the sudden order and she protested, "You can't do this to me Kuon." Kanae turned towards her and glared, "This is nothing in response to what you have done, wait until we get Kyoko back. You deserve much worse."

Haruhi kept protesting and yelling but no one paid attention as Eric forcefully took her out of the room. This was the fate she chose for herself after all.

* * *

Now everyone in the room turned toward Ruka, hoping for an explanation as to why she knew about all of this and how? She looked over at all of them and understanding what they wanted started, "This is all because of Queen Kyoko's plan."

"Kyoko?" all of them said at the same time, not understanding how she was involved in all of this.

"She had a feeling that something was going on with Princess Haruhi with the way she was acting around King Kuon and being missing at certain nights to meet some stranger." She told them. "So she asked me to go out and keep an eye on them, to find out what was going on."

All of the people present in the room listened to every word she said with disbelief. "If Kyoko knew that something was wrong why didn't she tell me?"

Before Ruka could say something Kanae retorted, "Well if you had paid enough attention to her then you would have known that something was wrong."

"I wouldn't say that it was the Kuon's fault he was only doing what was expected of him, though he went a little extreme last night." Yukihito said and Kanae glared at him but he was not affected in the least by it.

"Tell us where is Kyoko so we can go and get her." Kuon ordered a bit impatiently.

"We cannot just barge in there and get her back, no matter how much we want to." Kanae huffed in irritation. "We need a plan."

"Queen Kanae is right King Kuon, her life is in definite danger and you cannot just attack someone else's territory." Ruka told them warily.

This had Yukihito narrowing his eyes as he asked, "What do you mean?"

The air in the room was thick with tension as she revealed everything to them, one by one and all they wanted was to kill that jerk. "He is residing in a house, along the west borders where the Ja'-Mun tribe resides."

"Shit…" Kuon cursed and Kanae was curious as to why they cannot just go there, for which Yukihito answered. "We have a peace treaty with them, neither one of us can attack each other under no circumstances."

"That Jerk…" Kanae seethed through gritted teeth. Both her and Kuon were getting out of their minds with rage and anger filling their minds, so Yukihito decided to take charge.

"What do you propose we should do Ruka?" he asked.

She smiled looking at him and answered, "I do have a plan though a bit risky but right now it's the only thing we can do…"

He nodded at her to continue, "Kanae, Kuon you might want to listen to this."

She started telling all of them about her plan and Kuon was amazed to know that she could come up with something like this, only when she was a maid but that was not the point right now. She had come up with something that if it work would bring great benefit but if it fails Kyoko's life could be threatened.

"No way in hell is she going to do something like this." Kuon yelled completely against the idea.

"What did you just say?" Kanae asked in a venom filled voice.

Kuon looked over at Kanae who looked ready to kill him, but no way was he going to back down on this one. "I said that I do not agree with all of this." He own voice hard.

Silently she moved towards him with an elegant, slow walk. "If only you had sensed something was going on or even better if you had just listened to my sister when she was saying something instead of defending that bitch, then all of this wouldn't be happening."

Kuon opened his mouth to respond but no retort came to his mind, since all of her words were like arrows coated with venom. "Now if you are so against the only way through which we can save Kyoko than you better be prepared to face everything that happens next." She huffed, "so what will be you're decision?"

He didn't answer and with every passing minute Kanae was starting to lose her temper. "stop being a love sick fool and think about Kyoko, her life is in danger as long as she stays with that creep. He has lost his mind and can do anything to save his pride at the moment." She tried to reason with him.

Kuon sighed and thought for a moment before answering, "I understand but make sure he stays away from _my wife_."

Ruka nodded in response and turned towards Kanae who had started talking, after she easily threatened King Kuon, someone many other Kingdoms were afraid of due to his personality and deadly aura.

"How are you so sure that the Ja'-Mun tribe are not aware that Queen Kyoko is being kept hostage in their land." Kanae voiced out.

"Do you really think that they would keep quite otherwise?" Ruka answered and she shook her head.

All of them sat in complete silence, thinking if this was the right approach when Lord Takarada's voice echoed in the room, his question a heavy burden on Kuon's heart. Ruka peeked at him before answering.

"Do you think that Kyoko would be able to do some much in her fragile condition…?"

She took a shaky breath and answered, "I would be there to help her but she has to get through it, to get out of there safely."

He just nodded in response and once again it was completely silent in the room, that you could even hear a pin dropping.

"Well then…" Kanae said standing up, "we better start now."

* * *

Kyoko woke up felling very light headed, as if she had been sleeping for a long time but she did not feel comfortable at all. All of the previous day's memories came rushing back to her, her confrontation with Sho, the kidnapping, all of it seemed just like a bad dream but was true.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She muttered to herself.

She didn't even have enough energy left to get off the bed and find a way for her escape. She felt some pain in her stomach and knew that her babies were being affected by all that was happening.

A tear made its way down her cheek, when she thought about Kuon, "where are you Kuon…?" she silently cried.

"I see that you're up Kyoko." Sho said coming inside the room with a women trailing behind him but Kyoko did not pay much attention to her, as she focused on Sho. "Why are you doing this Sho?" She weakly asked not having enough energy to shout at him.

He looked over at her form and smirked, "After sleeping for five days, this is the first question you ask?" he replied in a smug tone, "and I'm doing this because you are mine and I won't hand you over to someone else."

She snorted, "get over it Sho, I'm already married and about to give birth. I never belonged to you."

He narrowed his eyes for a moment but then smiled at her, "you will only hurt yourself by believing all of that." He gestured towards the lady behind him and Kyoko eyes widened upon taking her form, "This is Renee and she will be here to take care of you so behave yourself."

Then he turned towards Renee and ordered, "Bring the food to Kyoko's room and make sure she eats. I have some important work to handle."

The maid only nodded in response.

He walked towards the exit with a smile, "I'll be back for you soon Kyoko and when I get back there will be one less nuisance keeping us apart." He told her, eying her stomach.

She wrapped an arm around her children and seethed, "I hope you die on your way back Shotaro." He just laughed in return and exited the room.

As she was sure that he was gone and couldn't hear her anymore she looked towards the maid and started crying in relief. "My lady please don't stress yourself like this, it's not good for the babies."

"R-Ruka what are you doing here and how did you get here?" she asked between sobs as Ruka came beside her and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you are safe." She told Kyoko.

"But how…?" Kyoko was utterly confused about all of this, why was Ruka here and there was no sign of Kuon? Hope sparkled in her at the thought of Kuon being near. "Is Kuon here as well?"

Ruka shook her head but smiled nonetheless. "Don't worry My lady, we will get you out of here safe and sound. The King is waiting for you to come back."

Kyoko couldn't help the tears from flowing, and without warning she felt her stomach twist and she threw up. "Are you okay?" Ruka asked coming beside her and rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"I need to know what is going on." Kyoko said as soon as she finished throwing up.

Ruka looked at Kyoko completely dumbfounded; she shook her head at Kyoko. "All of the explanations can wait; first you need to eat something to replenish your energy."

Kyoko really couldn't argue with that so she decided to stay silent as Ruka went out to get something to eat.

She came back after a few minutes with a tray full of different eating items, the sight made Kyoko's stomach grumble which made her blush but Ruka only smiled, setting down the tray of food in front of her.

"Let's dig in my lady; I'm sure you are extremely hungry." And without a single word Kyoko started eating, smiling happily as she tasted each and every dish; which felt like heaven.

Now that Kyoko knew she was not alone she felt a lot more relieved? This was the same room which gave her the creeps but now that Ruka was sitting beside her it didn't bother her as much. Her heart and mind both wee at peace just because of her presence.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you here Ruka." Kyoko said sighing in relief.

Ruka grinned, "What kind of a friend would I be if I left you alone in the face of danger." She said with a raised eyebrow. This made Kyoko giggle but the moment didn't last long.

Although with Ruka by her side Kyoko felt a little less worried but she didn't forget that her life was still in danger.

"So what's the plan?" Kyoko asked with a serious face.

With that Ruka told her about every conspiracy, what Haruhi had been planning and how she had helped Sho in getting hold of Kyoko. Every one's reaction and how worried everyone was for her safety, especially Kuon. Kyoko took in every detail with wide eyes, her lips in a firm line, as she shook her head at everything Haruhi had done.

"I never think love can push someone to such lengths, her obesity with Kuon had gone beyond limit just like Sho."

"I agree, she denied herself a happy future just to satisfy her ego and pride." Ruka commented.

They just sat in silence for a few moments until Kyoko spoke up, "So how are we getting out of here?"

"By seducing Sho…" Ruka answered with a straight face.

Kyoko looked as if lightning had struck her, her mouth wide open as she asked again, "Pardon?"

Ruka giggled looking at her, "you heard right my lady, we have to make him believe that you agree with him and are willingly to stay with him."

"No way am I doing something like that." She screeched in horror making Ruka smirk, "Kuon would kill me if he found out."

Grabbing her hands in her own, Ruka comforted her, "King Kuon has already agreed to this though I must say very reluctantly but that's the only way to save you and get away."

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears, "You are kidding right? Kuon agreed to me seducing Sho?"

Ruka looked as if she was in thought and suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" Kyoko demanded. Slowly she took hold of herself and replied, "You should have seen his highness's face, he was completely against the idea but Queen Kanae easily threatened him."

Kyoko herself couldn't stop the image from coming to her mind and started giggling. "I can imagine Kanae-Chan making Kuon suffer."

They talked about their plan for a while more and soon Kyoko was yawning. "You should rest my lady; we have a lot to do from tomorrow onwards."

Kyoko could only nod as her eye lids felt heavy and she slowly fell asleep.

Ruka pulled the comforter on top of her and smiled. "Good Night Kyoko."

* * *

 _ **Sooooooooooo….**_

 _ **Don't forget to rate and Review it only takes a moment to brighten up my whole day with your words :D.**_

 _ **Guyssss I have created an AMV for this story and would be happy if you would give it a look, the link will be available in my profile. Thanks a lot :D**_


	27. Announcement

**_My apologies everyone... right now due to the fact that my laptop just went against me and now wont start functioning until i get it fixed, i cannot update star's of destiny for maybe another 4-5 days, which actually makes me sad to keep you guys waiting for so long but have no worries. the next update will be a lot longer as sort of compensation for making you guys wait._**

 ** _You do know that i'm sorry? right? right...?_**

 ** _oh well cant really do anything until its fixed so i am very very very sorry everyone, but everyone who reviewed for me thank you a lot and i hope that you will let me off the hook this time. Oh and do check out the poll i have created so i know who you guys want to play the important role *wink*_**

 ** _PunK-ChIc._**


	28. Vengeance

_**Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.  
**_

 _ **Chapter: Vengeance…**_

* * *

 _ **Oh hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait but it looks like my laptop is going to take a lot longer to get fixed up so i typed this chapter using my phone so i know its not long but please bear with me. i love you guys :D (please check the poll and vote, i need help with making that decision.)  
**_

 _ **thank you for your reviews on the last chapter,,,**_

 _ **KaiHyuuga.**_

 ** _pancakesareabsolutelydelicious._**

 ** _MylucktookAwalk._**

 ** _BB71._**

 ** _Saya._**

 ** _SingingAngel327._**

 ** _Both guests._**

* * *

 _Ruka looked as if she was in thought and suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" Kyoko demanded. Slowly she took hold of herself and replied, "You should have seen his highness's face, he was completely against the idea but Queen Kanae easily threatened him."_

 _Kyoko herself couldn't stop the image from coming to her mind and started giggling. "I can imagine Kanae-Chan making Kuon suffer."_

 _They talked about their plan for a while more and soon Kyoko was yawning. "You should rest my lady; we have a lot to do from tomorrow on wards."_

 _Kyoko could only nod as her eye lids felt heavy and she slowly fell asleep._

 _Ruka pulled the comforter on top of her and smiled. "Good Night Kyoko."_

* * *

The next morning Kyoko woke up with a smile on her face, the reason being that she saw Kuon in her dream and even if it was only a dream she was extremely happy to have seen him. Last night was the most peaceful night she had after coming to this place.

Heaving in a deep sigh she turned over and was greeted by the sight of food resting beside her. She smiled once again and whispered, "Ruka…" shaking her head she sat up and gently caressed her stomach; her way of conversing with her babies.

"Good morning sweethearts, how are you doing this morning?" she asked in a sweet melodic voice in response to which one of her children kicked, making her smile wider as she continued. "Well mommy is glad that you are doing well."

After talking to her children she got off the bed and headed towards the washroom to freshen up. she took a warm shower and changed into more relaxing clothes provided to her by her only friend at the moment.

"Well time to start with the plan." She murmured to herself while combing her hair.

Quickly eating her breakfast she took in a deep breath and came to stand in front of her room's door. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see that it was not locked, raising an eyebrow she walked out, determined to face everything with courage.

As she walked out of the room, from the corner of her eyes she could see someone trailing behind her and it did not take long for her to put everything together. She was being kept under constant watch by Sho; she sighed and shook her head.

Kyoko took slow steps out of her room and was a little confused as to why she was being treated this way? Didn't Sho want to keep her locked up? If so then why was the door to her room left unlocked.

She walked around the house and was not disappointed to see everything colored in gray and black. _A very fitting color for the Fuwa's…_ she thought and couldn't help but grin.

"My lady what are you doing out here?" a voice came from behind Kyoko. She smirked and thought, _so the plan begins…_

She turned around with a firm expression set on her face as she looked at the maid who had just asked her a question _._ She stood tall even if she was 8 months pregnant, nothing would come in her way. She had her arms folded in front of her chest and an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"Do you not know your manners servant?" she questioned in a deadly cold voice, her eyes not betraying any of the feelings she felt, this made the maid cringe as this was not what she had heard about the Queen of Arundel.

She gulped before replying, "I-I'm sorry my l-lady." Kyoko started walking towards her, her expression still blank but slowly a cold smile made its way on her lips, she took in a strand of her hair between her fingers and whispered, "Do you think a sorry is enough for you insolent behavior?"

The maid was frozen in her place as she looked at Kyoko, unable to have a single word come out of her mouth. Her presence was suffocating her but she couldn't do anything about it, she tried shaking her head but to not use.

"What gave you the right to ask me questions? Do you not know who I am?" she asked again, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. The maid seemed to have visibly paled by the way Kyoko was treating her.

Kyoko seemed satisfied by her reaction as she moved back after a minute or so of complete torture, the cold smile still present on her lips and she continued, "Remember your place from next time, you lowly servant." It was as if every word was covered in venom.

After a while spent in complete silence the maid somehow nodded her head, still very afraid of the woman standing before her, staring intently at her. She seemed the complete opposite of what the rumors had made her to be.

Nothing less than a demon…

"Good." She replied and looked around for a moment and then her gaze went back to her making her flinch, "lead me to where your master is."

The maid seemed to be glued to her place, unable to utter a single word which was making Kyoko impatient. "Well?" she pushed, "What are you waiting for?"

This bought the maid out of her reverie as she got even more flustered, "Nothing my lady, please this way." She said showing Kyoko towards a room at the end of the hall and started walking without turning to look back.

As soon as the maid turned around Kyoko let go of the breath she was holding and looked at the woman in front of her with sadness in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm so sorry for my behavior." But she could not help it, in order to get out of here she has to do it and with that she started following her.

On her way to Sho's room she saw Ruka working in the Kitchen, who smiled looking at Kyoko and nodded her approval, also to let Kyoko know she was right here beside her. This made her nerves relax a bit and giving her stomach one last caress, she stood in front of his door.

"This is lord Sho's room, my lady." the maid told her with her head bowed down, once again making Kyoko feel bad about the way she behaved but with a heavy heat she dismissed her and prepared herself to face the only person she hated the most in his entire world.

Kyoko knocked on the door and waited but no reply came from the other side. She tilted her head a little in confusion and knocked once again but only silence welcomed her. A little reluctantly she opened the door and peeked inside, only to find the room empty.

She frowned now even more confused, she knew Sho way too well for her own good and was sure that he would still be in his room doing something or maybe asleep at this time in the morning. He was never a morning person and hated to wake up early so where was he?

She entered the room and looked around in hope to find him but that hope didn't last long as she found the room empty. She looked at the bed and could see that it had not been used for a while, _so he was not here last night?_ She thought to herself. _Then where could he be at this time._

Kyoko slowly moved around in the room taking in every single detail and she could not help but compare it to Kuon's room when she first saw it. Everything he had was far better than what this jerk possessed, their room was way too beautiful to even be compared to Sho's room.

 _Their room…_ this thought never failed to bring a smile on her lips but this time it only made her miss her husband more and make her resolve to get out of here safely more absolute.

Kyoko was walking down the hall lost deep in thought when she saw another maid coming towards her with a tray of food in her hand. "Who is this for?" she asked her.

The maid bowed, having heard from the other maid about what happened to her that morning and not wanting to be in a difficult position, she showed utmost respect. "For master Fuwa, my lady."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow and asked further, "where is he?"

The maid hesitated before answering and kept her head low so that she wouldn't have to meet Kyoko's gaze. This made Kyoko suspicious and a little bit irritated, some of it because of her hormones so she caressed her stomach as it seemed to calm her down.

She sighed and asked again after a moment, "Well answer me?"

The maid still hesitated but not wanting to anger her answered, "He is in the guest room just around this corner," with that she hurried out of Kyoko's sight.

Kyoko was now even more confused as to why Sho would sleep in the guest room when he had his own room. Sighing she shook her head and walked towards the guest room, not that she wanted to see him but she had to see him so that she could get out of this place.

She had been sighing a lot since coming to this place and she really needed to stop or else she might get all the bad luck.

She stood In front of the guest room with many different thoughts crossing her mind but she paid no attention to them, well not like they mattered to her at all. For a brief second Kyoko thought like she was spying on her husband and the thought made her want to throw up.

Kuon always told her where he was and she trusted him more than herself so such a situation would never occur between them.

She shook her head to clear such disgusting thoughts and this time didn't bother to knock on the door and entered the room. The sight that greeted her could have made her gag but at the given moment it only disgusted and irritated her to no damn end.

"This is not what I intended to see so early in the morning…" She stated in a clearly disgusted voice.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Came Yukihito's voice, although he seemed calm on the front but inside was a mess of emotions.

"We think— no actually now we are sure that she were also involved in all of this." Eric stated his own voice hard.

Kuon only looked at the small packets in his hand as his blood boiled. How could he be so dense that the danger was lurking right beside her but he never saw it coming? He was greatly ashamed of himself.

Yukihito looked over at his form and sighed, "Kuon you seriously need to get a hold of yourself." He told him but was sure that his words fell on deaf ears as Kuon still continued to look at the contents on the table in front of him.

Kanae was also very silent as she sat beside him and he could see tears forming in her eyes but she hid them well. He turned towards Eric, "get the cook here this instant." He ordered him which was quickly followed.

"Let me handle this Yukihito." Kuon suddenly stood up and walked over to get his sword making Yukihito a little anxious. "But Kuon—

Kuon turned towards him and a fire could be seen in his eyes at that very moment. "I'm fine. You take care of Kanae." He told him and unsheathed his sword.

Yukihito could only nod as he walked over to Kanae and tried to comfort him. A few seconds later the guards came in with the cook in tow, they made him sit on a chair in the middle of the room and then stepped behind as the King walked forward.

"How long…?" Kuon questioned without wasting a second.

The cook seemed extremely tensed, as sweat covered his brows. He confidently answered hiding all his anxiousness, "What are you talking about your highness."

Kuon raised an eyebrow and a deadly smile made it way on his lips as he came behind the cook and rested his sword on his shoulder. "I don't have a lot of patience Masahina." He warned once again.

Masahina sweat dropped, unable to utter a single world as pure fear consumed his very being. "I really don't know." He denied once again in a shaky voice.

All of a sudden a packet came flying on his face, taking him and Kuon both by surprise. He looked up to see Kanae standing in front of him with a grim reaper like expression on her face. "I'll only ask once, for how long have you been adding this med in Kyoko's food." She asked grabbing him by the collar.

"Kanae— Kuon tried to talk but the glare he received shut him up. Why he could never go against Kanae was beyond him but he preferred to live for a few more years.

She pulled Masahina with a lot more force than needed and once of her foot resting on the chair, her eyes burning him with fear of what he had done, "Answer." She seethed.

"S-she was t-the on-one who made m-me do t-this." He started speaking in a single breath, afraid of what she might do to him if he didn't tell the truth."

"How long…" She asked once again, her fingers digging in his flesh through the clothes.

"I'm s-so sorry your highness, she tempted me." He tried reasoning but only earned a slap in return. "You tried to kill the Queen and her unborn children because a psycho woman tempted you." Her voice got harder with each word passing her lips.

"Just tell me how freaking long have you been giving her this medicine?" Kanae yelled making all of the occupants of the room flinch. Yukihito moved forward to pacify her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't. she might be the only one to make this person talk or else he won't say a single word." King Kuu told him, making Yukihito utterly confused, "He would give his life but not say about what he did. Trust me I know him."

Yukihito although still a bit confused nodded his head and once again turned around to look at his wife, who looked nothing less than the Queen of Darkness or if one could say the Satan.

"Answer me you bastard." She said again, the silence making him earn another slap across his cheek. "If you don't answer I have no other choice than to kill you."

"You can't do that, killing someone without evidence is a crime, even for royalty." He said his eyes a little wide with fear but still confident that he would get out alive but the smirk on Kanae's face made all of his fear vanish like a puff of air.

"Really?" her smirk grew more devilish and eyes more cold. "Who do you think in this room will say that I killed you? And we had no evidence as you say."

He visibly paled; Kuon and Kuu were more than just impressed by the way she had handled this situation. "You can't…" he whispered.

Kanae took the sword from Kuon and raising it towards him whispered, "Watch me."

"Two weeks… two weeks." He yelled utterly flustered as the sword came dangerously close to his chest.

Kanae closed her eyes and let her arms fall around her as she ordered, "Take all other information required from him Eric and make sure he gets punished accordingly for his crime."

Yukihito came beside her as Kuon asked Masahina some more questions. He wrapped an arm around her waist and told her, "I never knew you could threaten people so well and make things go according to you."

She smiled and leaned on him, "well you did marry the Queen of darkness."

"I sure married a wonderful woman huh." He smirked.

"You're lucky…"

"Now am I?" he asked a little happy to see her relaxed and smiling for a while.

"Trust me, I'm never wrong."

The two of them sat there in silence as Kuon gave out a few more orders. He came to them a few seconds later with a letter in his hand. "we have got news from Ruka…"

In an instant the whole mood went serious as Kanae opened her eyes.

"So what do we have?"

* * *

 _ **Alright finally done :D**_

 _ **So what did Kyoko see and who is this mysterious person everyone is talking about Huh? can you guess?**_

 _ **well please review review and review, it makes me really happy after all my efforts to get this chapter written for you.**_


	29. Positive Feeling's

" _ **You've done it before and you can do it now. See the positive possibilities. Redirect the substantial energy of your frustration and turn it into positive, effective, unstoppable determination."**_

 _ **Chapter: Positive feeling's.**_

* * *

 _She shook her head to clear such disgusting thoughts and this time didn't bother to knock on the door and entered the room. The sight that greeted her could have made her gag but at the given moment it only disgusted and irritated her to no damn end._

 _"This is not what I intended to see so early in the morning…" She stated in a clearly disgusted voice._

* * *

Kyoko leaned on the frame of the door, her eyes taking notice of every single thing happening in front of her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and was struggling with her emotions, trying to keep them under control.

' _Remember your main objective…'_ A voice whispered inside her head, making her remember the reason why she stood here. In front of that jerk's room, more or less leaning on his door as he looked utterly dumbstruck.

Perhaps it was because he had not expected to see her here? Or was it guilt she was in his eye's.

Kyoko snorted inside her head, _"Well it would be the end of the world before he feels the slightest bit of guilt."_

" _As if it isn't obvious enough…"_ the voice inside her head snidely remarked and she couldn't help but agree.

Kyoko shifted a little to put her weight on her upper body, it was getting harder for her to stand for long, well mostly because of these two darlings she was carrying around with her.

She had to resist every single urge to grin- or maybe laugh out loud seeing how troubled he was only over a simple fact that she saw him.

Naked…

With another women…

Not any women but her personal maid…

"It's a surprise to see you here Mimori…!" she said slowly, every word rolling off her tongue like honey but her eyes showed a completely different emotion.

 _Remember to keep up the act._

She slowly turned her gaze towards Sho, who was looking at her with those same eye's; cold and distant but at the moment she could see many emotions inside his eye's.

 _I wonder why? Well whatever it only makes things easier._ She smirked inwardly.

 **Sho's POV…**

God damn me if I was not surprised to see her there, standing on my door- the guest rooms door- looking over me and this past time- No words were better to explain the women beside him, after all she didn't mean anything to me; in fact no one did.

Then why am I so damn flustered to see her, when I'm with another woman.

Sho quickly pushed the women away and tried to get up and almost cursed when he saw that he had nothing on him. So he did not get up but managed to cover his body up till his waist.

He saw the way she shifted and his mind took on a completely different meaning of that gesture and he couldn't keep the grin off his face but her next words made him snap back.

He saw the change in her expression and knew she was a little upset. _But why?_

He was thinking about it when Mimori's angry voice snapped him out of his little world and he focused back on the scene in front of him.

 **Author's POV…**

"Who gave you permission to enter?" Mimori asked in a high pitched voice, trying her best to cover herself.

Kyoko raised up a delicate eyebrow as if to intimidate her and let her know who was the lady in honor here. Slowly she leaned off the frame and took a step forward.

"You- she said pointing at Sho- get out of that bed." She said elegantly walking inside the room.

He didn't respond and Mimori was herself shaken up by how casually Kyoko was behaving but she just had to deceive Sho, so why bother with her.

Again she looked at Sho and handing him a blanket, chocked out. " Please Shoutaro, get out of that bed." It looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

A small tear escaped her left eye and throwing the blanket in his direction she turned around. Her back facing him as if to say that she couldn't look any longer.

The bed creaked and Kyoko smirked- an evil smirk. Her plan was working, she always knew that Sho could not handle her tears and broken voice.

 _This seems like fun, time for payback you jerk._

A hand came on her shoulder and she sobbed- intentionally- and hid her face in her hands. "Why Sho?" she whispered.

Before he could answer Mimori caught _HIS_ hand on _HER_ shoulder, well ironically it didn't settle well with both of them and Kyoko was for thankful for that action.

"The hell are you doing women," she said to Kyoko, anger laced in her voice "you are the one to barge in others room without even knocking and then you demand an explanation?"

She huffed, "That's very unlady like of you, and besides you know what happened here and why."

This was it, time for Kyoko's dark side to emerge and show Mimori her place.

"What did you just say?" Kyoko said, slowly turning around. "Don't forget you are just a traitor and then have the nerve to sleep with my future husband?"

 _Even the thought is disgusting._ Kyoko shuddered internally.

"What are doing here anyway?" Kyoko asked, her voice sending chills down her spine. "Let me guess. You were working for him from the start." She gave Sho a pointed look.

"I would do anything Sho wanted me to do." Mimori retorted.

Kyoko just stared at Sho in silence, ignoring Mimori.

"Tell me…" she continued moving closer to Sho, "Why do you want me here? If you don't even care for me?"

Mimori was on flames, seeing her close to the love of his life and the look that crossed his face at her touch made her even more furious.

"What made you change your mind about me…?" he said coming out of his daze and becoming the kind of jerk he was, he pulled her a little closer.

Kyoko stiffened at the contact but tried her best to act natural, she couldn't give away any of her real feelings. "Just the fact that you may be right." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

They were nothing like Kuon, he was more muscled, firm and she liked the feel of his body while Sho only made her feel disgusted by his touch.

he just made her want to throw up.

She saw the way his eyebrows furrowed, his eye's intently gazing at her, completely forgetting about Mimori. So as to answer his question she looked at Mimori "True that all men are same."

Her eye's found his again and in a more harsher tone she continued, "Its been a week and while I am suffering here Kuon might be enjoying with some other women. So why should I cry for him?"

Sho looked as if he didn't believe her and she was going to change that. "So I have decided to turn against him, after all I deserve to be happy." She said running her finger over his arm.

Mimori snorted, she couldn't believe her ears. "Don't you feel any shame to lie like that and touching someone other than you're husband like that."

Again ignored.

"Sho she is just playing with you, don't trust her." Mimori cried out and finally got his attention. She grinned.

Sho only looked at her for a split second, easily discarding her. "Shut up and get out."

Mimori looked taken aback, "But-

"Get out…" Sho said through gritted teeth but she didn't move even an inch making him even more furious. He called for the guards and had her forcefully removed from the room, while she kept on shouting and yelling.

"Who let you out of that room?" Sho questioned, caressing her cheek.

 _Keep acting, Keep acting…_ she kept on chanting inside her head.

She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile, "I wanted to see you so I asked the new maid to let me go out."

He silently nodded and his hands moved down on her shoulder, "Why did you want to see me?"

Kyoko hummed as if delighted by the way he touched her and closing her eyes answered, "I wanted to talk about something…"

"What would that be?"

"Lets make our relation official, marry me Sho."

God helps if Kuon saw the way she was acting, with no one other then the man who tried to destroy their lives he would be ready to kill anything and everything that came his way. Thank God he was not here to witness any of this and she would never tell him as well.

"We cant do that." He frowned, "what made you change your mind."

Finally letting go of him she turned around, "I already told you my reason."

Sho grabbed her elbow and turned her around only to find out that she had tears in her eye's. He stilled unable to find a single word of comfort.

She laughed through the tears, "I guess love is not meant for me. First Kuon chose that Haruhi over me and now you prefer that Mimori over me." She let her head fall down, her hair covering her face.

"Why would someone even love a big air balloon like me, not that I am pretty to start with. Who would love an ugly and unsexy girl like me." She finally let a few sobs break free.

Sho froze as she threw his words back at him. Every word going through his heart like a dagger, so he just stood there listening to her cry.

 _I think this should be enough to gain his trust._

Kyoko wiped her tears and left the room without as much as a single glance back at him because if she saw his expression she might let her inner emotions win and ruin any chance she had to get out of this place.

On her way to her room she called for Ruka to let her know of how well she acted. Actually she was quite impressed how good she was at acting and fooling others, if things progressed this way she may be out of this place in a week or so.

* * *

Kyoko sat on the bed happily smiling as she caressed her stomach when a knock sounded on the door. She gave permission to enter and Ruka came inside, locking the door.

As soon as the door was locked Kyoko jumped up in joy, striking the breath out of Ruka, she giggled.

"The plan has been set in motion. " she informed Ruka.

Ruka looked at her and asked, "Really?" and Kyoko happily nodded.

"Oh you should have seen how good I was in my acting and the look on his face was priceless." Kyoko happily notified Ruka and started telling her everything that happened in that room, her expression changing with each detail.

Both of them were grinning from ear to ear. "If only King could see, he would be very much surprised."

The color drained from her face, "Don't even think about it Ruka, he would kill Sho if he knew what happened today."

Ruka nodded knowing how much King Kuon loved his wife and was possessive about her.

"As for Mimori we need to let Kuon know that she is an accomplice of Sho and shouldn't be trusted." She said looking deep in thought. "I wonder what she wanted to do by living with me as my personal maid?"

Ruka herself was a bit confused by that fact as she slowly nodded. "I would leave tonight for the castle and notify them…"

The thought that she had to stay here while Ruka got to see everyone hurt her but she had to bear this, only for the sake of her children. She couldn't risk her children getting hurt if she recklessly tried to get away.

"Can you please pass him a massage from me Ruka? She hopefully asked.

"of course I can."

* * *

 _ **So did you guys get who might be the person poisoning Kyoko...!**_

 ** _Well Review guys and have fun._**


	30. Resolve

_**"Determination gives you the resolve to keep going in spite of the roadblocks that lay before you."**_

 _ **Chapter: Resolve...**_

* * *

"We have got a message." Kuon said coming to stand in front of his cousin and entire family, while the atmosphere in the room shifted completely. The desperation to get more information took place of relief. Kane walked toward him and waited as he opened the letter.

Yukihito came beside her and put a hand around her shoulder in a symbol of affection.

Kuon scanned he details of the letter, his features growing more serious with each passing moment and as soon he finished he cursed aloud. "What's written in it Kuon?" Kanae questioned rather impatiently.

"We now know for certain that Mimori was the one who had poisoned Kyoko along with with Haruhi. Both of them were working along with Sho." He couldn't believe that everything was happening right in front of him and he hadn't paid enough attention.

"All of this is my fault, if only I had paid a little attent-

Unable to hear him babbling such nonsense Kanae walked over to him and slapped him across the face once more as tears rolled down her face, stunning everyone in the room.

"You have the audacity to call yourself her husband when all you do is blame yourself siting her while my sister is availing every chance she can to get out of there, if I had known you were such a pathetic jerk I would never have let you near her."

Not bothering with him anymore she turned toward Yukihito who had just finished reading the missive and looked worried.

"We need to get her out of there as soon as possible before its time for her to deliver the children Yuki..."

"You're right Kanae. Ruka said she will be coming by tonight so she can tell us everything that has been happening over there and also about Kyoko's condition."

"I'll kill that jerk once I get my hands on him." Growled Kuon not for the first time in the last few days.

All of them waited patiently for Ruka to arrive so that they have a better idea on how to get Kyoko out of there but nothing could have prepared them for the news she will bring along.

It was close to 1 am in the morning when she arrived, disheveled and breathless.

"Your Highness." she curtsied.

Before Kuon could ask her something Kanae pushed past him and grabbed her hands. "How's Kyoko? That bastard is treating her right or bless me I would tear him limb from limb."

Ruka laughed at the announcement and reassured her that Her highness was fine and due to their recent plan, her spark had returned and she was eating properly.

Kanae heaved a breath of relief and gave a little small smile. "Now tell me how are things progressing over there."

"First of all Your Grace I have to tell you that Mimori was working for Sho but we cannot fathom for what reasons."

"We know what reasons." both Kanae and Kuon uttered at the same time and their aura got so evil that they could kill people even with looks at that moment.

Ruka tilted her head and frowned, "What will be those reasons if I'm so bold as to ask My lady."

"They were poisoning her to kill the child."

Ruka's sharp intake of breath could be heard all over in the hall, "Oh my goodness."

"It was a good thing she hadn't taken it for long but now you have to make sure she gets the remedy and no harm is done to her."

"Of course my lady that goes without saying."

After that Ruka told them about all that had happened in the house, how Kyoko had taken it upon herself to win his trust so that she can get out of there and teach him a valuable lesson. Everyone listened with patience other then Kuon who could not help but show his fury at the things which were being disclosed.

 _Its probably a good thing I don't highlight the details of their encounter this morning._ Ruka thought.

As if the heavens were against her and things were just looking to take a worse turn, the front door slammed open and Yukihito- the only man thinking properly- hid Ruka with such aversion that whoever entered couldn't see her.

* * *

Walking inside was no other than Mimori, her face a pure description of rage, betrayal and revenge, but nothing could mimic Kanae's expression.

The moment she had set eyes upon the person who tried to kill her sister and then had the guts to walk confidently in front of her, her fury knew no bounds and she started for her when Kuon stopped her. In his eyes she could see the same hatred and couldn't understand his reasons for stopping her.

Mimori strode in and stood in front of Kuon, "Your Grace..." she said as if she loathed him, "What a wonderful wife do you have who doesn't trust you one ounce."

Kanae saw how Kuon stiffened and held his fury in check, "Why are you hear, do you not understand what you have done to the Queen.?" Kuon asked in a calm voice so unlike the emotions roaring inside him.

"Oh I'm aware but are you aware what you're wife is doing with Sho?"

That took everyone by surprise and a heavy silence fell down around them, contemplating her words. Surely she could knot know about their plan if what Ruka had told them was true about her being thrown out.

A single thought crossed everyone's mind expect Ruka who was silently listening in the hidden corner and was afraid of what might be revealed before them.

 _I'm so sorry Kyoko, it seems His Grace will soon find out everything._

"What nonsense are you trying to accomplish?" Kuon seethed through gritted teeth while Kanae was burning with held back rage and Yukihito was busy studying the girl in front of her.

Before the two of them could do something rash Yukihito stepped forward and arranging his glasses, crossed his arms and questioned. "You should be aware that we have already found everything about you and that alone is enough to make your life hell so why do want to make it even worse for you?"

All of a sudden she started laughing leaving them dumbstruck for a moment, "Oh I don't care what happens to me if I cannot be with Sho but I won't let that girl destroy him, not while I'm alive. That pleasure will belong only to me"

Yukihito narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kanae who was ready to teach Mimori the taste of hell. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're dear Queen is out there seducing guys and you don't even have a single clue and to make things more interesting she claims that she will marry him just because you -she pointed a finger toward Kuon- are too late in saving her."

"For someone who wanted to hurt her you're quite adamant on the fact that we have saved her soon." Kanae snapped.

She shrugged as if she had no care in the world, "I want to destroy him myself for how he used me and then threw me aside but for that I need you wife out of the way."

"That can be arranged only if you help us accomplish that task." Yukihito said calmly.

She smiled, "As long as it serves my purpose."

"If that bastard laid a hand on my wife..." Kuon grumbled but she again interrupted him.

"Your wife is the one setting her eyes on someone else."

Kuon gave her a glare that could have killed people and it did not go unaffected as she took a step back immediately. "Yukihito you deal with her, I have some things to learn."

While Yukihito nodded in understanding and knew what to do with Mimori, Ruka stiffened. _This is not how we had expected things to go._

As soon as Mimori was gone with Yukihito she came out from behind her hiding place, her head bent low but she could feel both Kanae and Kuon's eyes on her. An involuntary shiver went down her spine as he called out to her.

* * *

"Well Ruka what was she talking about, you seemed to have missed some details."

She cleared her throat and answered in a small voice, "Your Highness, Kyoko asked me not to tell you any of this."

Kanae was silently watching as he asked again, his smile more deadly than any weapon she had known. "What did Kyoko do Ruka..."

 _I'm sorry Kyoko, the cat is out of the bag._

She told Kuon all about the ways she had used to gain Sho's trust and tell him that she loved him and wanted a life with him not Kuon who was busy playing with other girls an didn't care about her. The ways she had touched him to gain his attention.

Kanae whistled low as she saw the transformation of that deadly smile into the Glare of death. Both women sprung in action before he could march off and kill Sho but unfortunately were having no positive result.

"Kyoko asked me to hand you a message you're Highness." She breathed out which stopped Kuon, he turned around and handing him the letter she stepped back.

Kanae tried to read the letter over his shoulder but he gave her a look and she stepped back with a huff, her arms crossed in annoyance but Kuon was thankful that she let him have this moment alone.

 _Beloved…_

 _How are you dear? I miss you dreadfully with each passing day but don't worry I'll be back soon because I have complete faith that you will save me from this jerk, speaking of him I taught him a great lesson today and things are going good._

Kuon smiled as he read. ' _Even in such dangerous circumstances she remains positive.'_

 _Oh and today I figured out something, that I'm a very good actress. I might try these skills on you someday too._

Kuon could feel her smiling as she wrote this letter, while tears shone in her eyes, that thought made his heart bleed and he wanted nothing more than to just hold her close.

 _Our children are also doing very good though they tire me out because they are very active and its seems they like me can't wait to come into this world and I promise when that time comes you will be by my side._

 _P.s: I love you Kuon, don't do anything rash._

Kuon felt a tear rolling down his cheek and not bothering to hide it he read the letter once again, his mind focused on only one sentence recalling it again and again as if to strengthen his resolve.

 _I have complete faith that you will save me from this jerk._

Kanae put a hand on top of his shoulder and asked, "Kuon are you alright?"

He gave her a small smile and got up, folded the letter and kept it close to him. "Yes, I feel much better and in control now."

Seeing his mood Kanae couldn't help but doubt that he had something going on in his mind, "What are you up to Kuon."

Before he could reply Yukihito came barging inside with a smile on his face. "I have a plan."

"So do I." Kuon replied, a smile on his face as well.

Both of the men grinned as if hey can read each others thoughts while Kanae had a dreadful feeling that they were indeed going to do something reckless, not that she would stop them.

If they can save Kyoko that way she would happily take the lead role herself no matter how dangerous the situation may be.

"Let's hear it then." She said calmly sitting down on the nearest chair and others soon followed her.

* * *

 _ **Yes It took me a great amount of time to update but i just got involved in an accident and couldn't write for a while but now that I'm healed i will do my best to update as soon as possible.  
**_

 _ **please keep on supporting me :)**_


	31. Réunion

_**Hey guys! Yes i know I'm late AGAIN and I'm very sorry for that, i just got busy with life and stuff happening so it just got delayed but I'll try to update next week as soon as i can but for now i just hope you have fun with this one.**_

 _ **A special shout out to the lovely reviewer's...**_

 _ **-Ktoll9**_

 _ **-Ashenvale**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **-Sammy102**_

 _ **-MyuPanChan**_

 _ **-First lady Riza**_

 _ **-Setsuka e Cain**_

 _ **-2x2justfau**_

 _ **-undertheskys.**_

 _ **"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven."**_

 _ **Chapter 31: Reunion.**_

* * *

Ruka had no idea if this was a good idea or not but dangerous it was, Especially for Kyoko if anything went wrong but then they just had to make sure everything went well.

It was still dark outside as she made her way inside the house ready to begin her role, before that she had to notify Kyoko about all these changes because things could go very wrong if they are not being careful.

Walking inside her room she gently woke Kyoko up.

"Mmm! What is it?"

"We need to get up Kyoko, we're leaving as soon as possible without alerting anyone."

"What?" Kyoko screeched getting up so quickly that it made her dizzy.

"Be a little careful in your condition Kyoko." Ruka scolded, "We don't want anything happening to the children."

"What's happening Ruka and didn't we agree to go slowly so wha-" Kyoko stopped mid sentence as she saw someone entering the room but she couldn't believe her eyes as tears welled in them. "Don't tell me I'm still dreaming, am I Ruka?"

To answer her question the person rushed toward her and hugged her so hard that for a moment she forgot how to breath but the overwhelming happiness she felt couldn't be hindered by anything.

"Oh my God!" She breathed after what felt like centuries, her arms closing around the other person as much as possible with her huge belly. "Kanae what are you doing here?"

Only silence greeted her, she looked up at Ruka for answers and she just smiled as if this was normal.

"Moko-san" She whispered once again and felt her smile against her shoulder as she answered back, "You're still acting as my dumb sister even after so much time has passed."

That was the breaking point for Kyoko, "You're really here." with that she started crying and it took combined effort of Kanae and Ruka to console her so that she would calm down. "I don't understand what is happening here and how did you get in Moko."

"It's not only me Kyoko, we all came to get you back."

Her eyes widened in shock and for the first time in weeks she felt real happiness bubbling inside her. "Kuon is here as well?"

Kanae nodded and was glad to see the light returning to Kyoko's eyes. At first sight she could see how tired and devastated she was to be here and what it had done to her, even while sleeping she looked to be on guard and utterly restless.

 _It's a good thing I came here instead of Kuon or else heaven forbid what may have happened._ Kanae thought giving a sigh of relief.

"But I don-" Kanae interrupted putting a finger on her lips. "We don't have time for all this, let's move."

Ruka helped Kyoko off the bed and with Kanae leading them they walked out of her room, Kyoko tried to talk again but a glare from Kanae and she fell silent.

They made their way to the back of the house where Kuon was supposed to be waiting, Kyoko was still very much confused and wanted to ask hundred of question but they can wait for a while.

Yes the questions can but she couldn't wait even a few minutes, just the knowledge that Kuon was here for her made her burst with happiness and she just wanted to bury herself in his warmth and forget everything that has happened the last few weeks.

All of a sudden the danger she and her family were in finally dawned on her and that made her shiver.

"Are you okay Kyoko?" Kanae questioned seeing her shiver.

"..."

"Mo! Kyoko, I asked you something. Whats wrong?"

Kyoko looked at Kanae and the fear was evident in her eyes but for what reason Kanae couldn't understand at all. Since as long she was here nothing would happen to her, not only her but Kuon and Yuki would make sure that she got out of here safely.

Without saying another word Kanae captured her in a hug and whispered comforting words. For a second Kyoko froze seeing Kanae being so affectionate since she hated to do all this but soon relaxed and the tension left her body.

Ruka who was standing at the side silently watching them moved so suddenly that it took the two women by surprise. She pushed them behind the wall, safely hiding them from view.

"What th-" Kanae was about to ask but fell silent as a hand covered her mouth while Ruka made a gesture to stay quite.

All of them fell silent and that was when they heard the hushed voices, there were two of them and by the looks of things one of them seemed to be in quite a mood.

Kyoko quickly picked up who the voices belonged to. "Sho and his father..." Worry took hold of her again and she had no idea how she should react, if they were found things cold turn out very badly for them.

"We need to get out of here fast." she heard Ruka whisper but her feet were frozen solid to the floor with anxiety and her pregnancy was making her way more hormonal than necessary.

The voices got closer and now they could hear what the two of them talking about, from a far of distance the could hear some hustle like people were waking and moving around.

 _This is not good._ Kanae thought and her arms around Kyoko tightened their grip.

* * *

 **Sho's POV…**

He was in his room thinking about everything that had happened today and something just didn't sit right with him about the way Kyoko had behaved towards him.

He had known Kyoko since childhood and never were her feelings for someone so shallow and neither was she the kind to have a change of heart when things didn't go her way.

 _Something was definitely off about her behavior._

Just until a few days ago she loved that good for nothing so much and had blind trust in him but all of a sudden she doesn't trust him. How can that be? On the other hand Kyoko had never been a good liar nor can she fake emotions.

The hatred and anger in her eyes when she talked about her husband and the pain at seeing me with someone else was real.

Sho gave an irritated huff and threw his jacket on the floor getting ready for bed, all of these confusing thoughts going on in his mind making him question his own sanity and the reason why he was so obsessed with that women.

 _Why do I care so much why she is acting this was? I only want her to take my revenge on the Hizuri's and that I will accomplish._

He was about to lay down on the bed and give his brain a break from all these thoughts when the door to his room snapped open a person walked inside.

"What the hell" he shouted but stopped as he saw his own father standing in the doorway, a hard expression on his face.

In response he raised his own eyebrow.

Only one sentence made him bolt outside cursing.

"Kyoko is missing…!"

* * *

 **Present Time…**

"Where the fuck is she in the middle of the night." Sho snapped at one of his men, "you can't keep a single women under your watch. Pathetic."

The man taking further order took off leaving behind a very furious Sho and his father who were busy arguing with each other.

"That bitch, once I find her she will know what hell is." his father cursed breaking another vase. "How the hell could you let this happen Sho?"

Sho was livid, all of his thoughts coming to a single fact. He had been played and made a fool by non other than Kyoko and that was the last straw for his patience.

Another man approached him with no news of Kyoko and earned a slap. "Find her at all costs. She can't have gone far."

He nodded and left.

Sho and his father kept talking about how hey were going to make Kyoko pay for this betrayal completely unaware that a very deadly aura was surrounding them and they were just minutes away from their death if they didn't shut up soon.

Both Ruka and Kyoko took a step back as they saw- literally saw- the angel; of death standing before them.

Kanae was beyond anger, beyond any rationality as she heard such words being spoken about her sister/bestfriend. Oh they will pay for every word they said just now and she will personally make sure that they did suffer.

But before that…

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself unless she did something which they would later regret but in no possible way would she regret that decision if Kyoko got out safely. Once she is with Kuon _Safe_ than will she show these jerks who will pay and who's the real bitch here.

Turning around she looked at Ruka and smiled gesturing for them to follow her and they did so without any questions which was very unusual for Kyoko but they had more pressing matters at hand.

Like getting out of here unnoticed.

Silently they made their way along the wall and took a left turn which lead them to the guest room,. Getting inside Ruka closed the door. This was the least possible place they think Kyoko was hiding and won't search here.

"Why are we here? aren't we supposed to go outside?" Kyoko questioned a little confused.

"A little change of plan. We are still getting out but through a different route." Kanae murmured looking around the room.

All of a sudden she smiled and gave a meaningful look to Ruka who understood the message. Kyoko was a little irritated at being left out but stayed silent as the two of them started working.

Kanae ran toward the window while Ruka opened the wardrobe and started searching for something.

Suddenly Kanae exclaimed, "Yes! Found the exit, you got the things Ruka." she asked turning around and Ruka nodded.

"Lets's go then."

Ruka stated setting the pillow and sheets she found outside the window while Kanae helped Kyoko pull a blanket around her. "All set."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion as to what her sister was doing and was given only a headshake in return which made her pout. "We are getting out Kyoko."

"How?"

"Through the window baka."

Kyoko made an oh sound while nodding her head and gave a sweet smile, making both Kanae and Ruka smile as well.

"Lets go then, we should not waste time."

Quickly Kanae climbed out and looked around her for any sign of danger before she and Ruka helped her out which proved to be a very difficult task for both women as Kyoko was in her last month and a single mistake and anything could happen. Finally after a lot of struggle the three of them were out of that busted house but the danger was still behind them.

"We need to get to Kuon and Yukihito soon before they think something happened to us and take a wrong step. Kuon was already quite agitated at being left out." Kanae said which a shake of her head making Kyoko chuckle.

"I can see that happening."

Their pace was slow so as not to put extra pressure on Kyoko but they were approaching slowly as to not come in the face of any problem.

* * *

Kuon on the other hand was not dealing with all this wait very well. He with a few of his trusted man was waiting hidden in the woods for the women to come out and by now it had been too long since Kanae and Ruka went inside.

Yukihito was also worried but hiding it perfectly well in order to keep everyone calm and that only irritated Kuon more because soon he would go insane over worry for his wife.

"This is insane, I should have gone with them."

Yukihito sighed for the tenth time since their arrival and said the same thing again, "Calm down Kuon."

"What if something happened?" he asked rustling a hand through his hair.

Kuon's worry was understandable but it was not making things any better for him and everyone around him.

"Nothing would happen Kuon."

"I'm just worried Yukihito."

Yukihito nodded in understanding and placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support, he was about to say something more but rustling of the bushes around them alerted him.

Everyone got ready to deal with the intruder but were relieved to see who it was that emerged from behind.

A smile formed on Yukihito's lips and Kuon's whole face brightened up, just a few feet apart from them stood the love of their lives one looking thoroughly annoyed while the other looked to be in pain.

Kanae looked up and smile when she saw her husband and without a moments thought rushed toward him.

Kuon and Kyoko just stood looking over at each other, frozen in thought, his eyes raked over her looking for something wrong that made her have that pain in her eyes and stilled on her stomach which was heavy with his children.

A new feeling erupted inside of him but he was unable to identify it; pride, happiness, relieved, love, it was hard to guess at that point.

Ruka stepped aside from Kyoko as she watched the exchange of emotions between the two of them and to give them more space. Kuon took a step in Kyoko's direction but then all of a sudden his whole world stopped.

An arm came around her and pulled her into the darkness, as if she was never standing there to begin with, all that Kuon had seen was an illusion.

No it was not.

His Kyoko was there and whoever had dared to put his hands on her in front of his eyes would pay dearly.

Then without any hesitation he rushed into the darkness to get back his wife and deal with the one person he hated more than anything else in life.

 _ **So Review Review & Review...**_


	32. Last Step

_**I am so extremely sorry for a year long delay. I can't even justify my actions for making you guys wait so long. Honestly at one point I was at such a point in life that I would have never continued this sorry but thank you do much that you loved this sorry so much and asked me to continue it. Your reviews and messages are what made me continue this story.**_

 _ **Arigato…!**_

 _ **Now as for the story… dum dum dum Sho is finally going to get it *Evil grin* So let's begin.**_

" **If it's the thought that counts, then I'll be counting a lot today."**

 _ **Chapter 32: Last Step.**_

What just happened?

No one could comprehend what they had just seen. It was like a movie scene playing in front of them, it had happened so fast that nothing made any sense. Everyone was frozen taking in what had just happened.

Kanae was the first to snap out of her stupor, understanding the situation. "What the hell."

This seemed to make everyone come out of their shock. Yukihito started giving orders and soon a group of five went after Kuon, while Ruka was trying her best to stop Kanae from rushing after Kyoko.

"Dammit, let go of me."

"Oh no, I'm not letting go until you resume a semblance of rationality."

"Rational? You're asking me to be rational in such a condition."

"Oh trust me I'm anything but rational but we have to be careful and think through as our actions will affect Kyoko." Ruka tried to explain but she was also aching to take some action to keep Kyoko safe.

Hearing the circumstances explained in such a way Kanae called down a little, her breathing still heavy from her sudden outburst. "You're right Ruka. What we need is a plan."

Suddenly everyone stopped and turned to look at the two women standing together, facing each other. Neither of the one said a word but the air felt heavy, everyone could sense the calm before the storm and this storm would destroy anything and everything in its path and this storm was headed towards someone very unlucky.

Several of the man shivered due to the obvious drop in temperature as they had the same thought.

 _This is going to turn ugly, very ugly._

Slowly Yukihito walked towards Kanae, his steps hesitant, just as he was about to ask her what she was thinking her eyes met his and before he could ask anything she said, "Get ready dear it's time to show them who they messed with."With that she turned towards the way Kuon had left, Ruka only a step behind her.

Yukihito turned toward the remaining men, silently rubbing his aching temples. "You heard the lady so let's move."

 _This is going to turn into one heck of a long night, please be safe Kyoko, Kuon._

* * *

She was panicking as fear started to settle deep in her bones, consuming her from the inside out. "Calm down Kyoko, Kuon will save you just take a deep breath."

Sho chuckled and his grip on her tightened as he barked, "OH no you bitch no one will be able to save you. You are all mine now." Before she could reply to his arrogant words a sudden and quick pain shot through her making her gasp and support her stomach as another wave of pain hit her.

"We need to stop Sho, I don't feel too good." She whispered taking in deep breaths.

He stopped and looked down at her with a puzzled expression, studying her intently as he finally said, "No I won't fall for this trick of yours as you have already betrayed me once."

At That Kyoko couldn't stop a harsh chuckle from escaping, "I'm the one who betrayed you? Now that's rich coming from a bastard like you." A single tear escaped from her eyes, "Please Sho we need to stop." She pleaded once again as the pain intensified.

Disregarding her entirely he continued to drag her forward.

Seeing that her words were having no effect on him she once again tried to breathe deeply and the pain subsided somewhat for her to speak without pain in her voice. "What kind of preserve, twisted amusement are you getting from doing all this Shoutaro?"

"Shut up Kyoko. After that little stunt you pulled at me in the house be grateful that I haven't killed you." Anger mingled with disappointment shimmered deep inside her but she tried to hold these feelings at bay as they would only make things worse for her.

"Of course after everything you have done the one thing I should feel toward you is gratitude." Her words were dripped with sarcasm making Sho growl in warning.

"Where are you taking me?"

Silence reigned as he ignored her.

"You do realize that Kuon is right behind us along with his men, doing all this will get you nowhere." Sho glared at her, "After he couldn't save you twice you're still singing his praises, commendable of you _her majesty_."

As they emerged from the other side of the forest she saw that a carriage was waiting for them, anxiety dipped its claws along her spine as she saw the driver preparing the carriage for a journey to heaven knows where.

If that was not the worst the pain in her lower abdomen was getting consistent and sharper with every passing second. _Kuon where are you, please get me out of all this. I'm so tired._

As Shoutaro pulled her along more forcefully she stumbled and whispered in a broken voice, "Let go of me Shoutaro, nothing is to be gained by all this."

"Losing hope that your dear husband will come save you has reduced you to begging me huh." He grinned and pulled her up with a mighty yank, "If only you had been like this from the start things wouldn't have gotten to this point."

The change in her breathing and tears glazing her eyes were not missed by him along with the fact that she was now clutching her stomach with desperation. "I do hope you lose these children of his so that I won't have to deal with them later on."

The resonating sound of a slap could have been heard for miles, stunning the carriage driver in his tracks.

"You lunatic son of a bitch, may you rot in hell for eternity."

Without a word he straitened to his full height and turned towards the carriage leaving her withering in pain on the ground. She heard him tell the driver to mount the horses and ready himself for a long ride.

After giving orders to the man he turned toward her and in his eyes she saw a coldness which may have rivaled the devils. As he started towards her she shuffled back and broken tears left her. "I won't let things be easy for you Shoutaro. I believe that Kuon will come and save me." Yet inside she was gradually losing strenght.

With a powerful tug at her arm Shoutaro pulled her to her feet but before he could guide the screaming Kyoko towards the carriage a voice made him halt in his steps while at the same time filling Kyoko with hope once again.

"Let go of her this instant or else you will pay dearly."

* * *

Even though he hadn't heard most of their conversation and only caught on the last of Sho's words he was furious both at himself for not be able to protect the person he loves and at Shoutaro for harming the love of his life, although most of his anger was directed at the person standing right in front of him.

The first thing Kuon noticed as he walked out of the woods as calmly as possible was Kyoko and how pale she looked as she supported her stomach. He could clearly sense her agitation and he just knew instinctively that something was wrong.

He watched as Shoutaro studied him, none of his expressions giving him away as he accessed him enemy. Slowly he smiled, a cruel twist of his lips as he yanked Kyoko more closely making her scream. "I never thought you'll be able to catch up but it doesn't really matter since I have everything in control." Kuon immediately took two steps forward in his direction.

"Ah Ah..." Shoutaro clucked, holding Kyoko tightly with one arm while with his other hand he pulled something from his pocket, "I wouldn't move if I were you oh king-o-mine." he cautioned with a sickly sweet smile, slowly advancing backwards with Kyoko, his eyes never leaving Kuon.

Kuon froze as his blood started pumping madly as he saw Shoutaro place a knife against Kyoko. "So this is how low you can fall huh Shoutaro!" Kyoko said in disgust trying to be careful of the knife at her throat. "Do you really think-" A startled gasp escaped her as he pressed the knife rather forcefully against her, "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your verbal abuse right now."

She opened her mouth to give him a hot retort but from the corner of her eye she saw Kuon shake his head, telling her to stay silent so she did as he asked. "Now that's more like it, just stay silent and nothing will happen."

"You really wouldn't hurt her." Kuon stated calmly.

"You're a fool if you really think so."

"Not one as big as you, if you think you can escape as easily as you think."

"What do you think you can do huh King Kuon?" He asked angrily, "She was mine and you took her, she never belonged to you yet still all she now talks about is you. It should be me who she thinks about, who she loves, I hold her heart in possession."

"You were the one who betrayed her, you never loved her."

"Oh shut up!" Shoutaro shouted, waving his knife in Kuon direction. "If you don't watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours, I will not be responsible for what happens to you."

"Why don't you come and get me than." he spread his hand and tilted his head to the side, "If you are man enough to do so that is."

Kyoko sensed the exact moment when with a harsh curse Shoutaro pushed her aside and lunged at Kuon so she was able to somehow support her balance and not fall face down on the floor. She watched with dread and amazement as Shoutaro lunged at Kuon in a serious of ungraceful attack and the way Kuon avoided each one of them like it was only a little nuisance with which he had to deal everyday.

"Stop moving you bastard." Shoutaro hissed as he dealt another swipe of his knife which was gracefully avoided by Kuon when out of nowhere a fist connected with his left cheekbone knocking the air out of his lungs. He was still trying to figure out the cause of this pain when another blow was dealt to his stomach and he fell on his knees.

"That's for the pain you caused my wife." Another hard blow to his nose, making blood seep out. "That's for thinking of causing harm to my children." Kicking the knife out of his hands Kuon let all of his anger out as he beat Sho to a bloody pulp.

He might have very well killed him with the same knife with which Sho had threatened to kill Kyoko but a sudden Pain filled gasp made him look up. Kyoko was sitting on the floor with her hands cradling her stomach and tears rolling down her face.

"Kuon..." She whispered and in that instant everything around Kuon blurred and his entire focus was on Kyoko and thinking of a way to erase all of her pain. He quickly got to her side, gently cradling her cheek, "Whats wrong love?" his hands running along her swollen frame to search for any injuries.

"They are coming." she was clutching his hand so tightly that he was unaware of anything she said as he continued to stroke her.

"Who?" he asked in confusion and looked up only to see that once again Shoutaro had a knife in hand and was reaching for them. He growled and started to get up when a crushing grip on his hand made him look down.

"The babies Kuon, they are coming."

"What?"

In this state they never saw Shoutaro aim at Kyoko with his knife.

* * *

 **So reviews?**


End file.
